Victory, Secrets , Friends and Love
by Willysfeather
Summary: Complete Story ...
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter**

* * *

**_This is my very first story, probably the last :D , This story is surely one of the longest stories, it involves many characters and probably many events. I've created some characters that will not truly affect the story line. Of course all Detective Conan and Magic Kaito characters belong to Gosho Aoyama, I own nothing but angel , Julian and some few more. I probably won't divide it into many stories unless you think it's necessary! So Please Read and Review!  
PS: I forgot to mention that since I'm used to writing plays, this fiction may look a little awkward Sorry about that!_**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Beika; Conan was awaked by the loud noise Kogoro made when preparing himself for meeting with a client. 6 am it was when he checked his watch, but he could do nothing but get up and look for something to do while Ran prepared the breakfast.

He looked at the date 9th of January? It has been a year already since he had become the annoying brat as says Kogoro Mouri. It has been already a year since Edogawa Conan was born!

He ate breakfast silently, it wasn't something he'd used to do, but all Kogoro's talking about the case made everything annoying. He didn't truly think about the case or even hear it even with all Kogoro's babbling. He was worried in fact, he was sure something would happen on this very special day.

Only a few minutes later, the door's bell was ringing nonstop "those brats" he said, he took his backpack and went downstairs to find the detective boys waiting for him to walk to school. And again he had to endure listening to some annoying conversation. He was sunk deep in his thoughts. According to AI, those wolves were accustomed to settle in inhabited areas, partially destroyed factories. He managed to check some of these places in Japan but they are numerous even counting the ones located in Tokyo only would make them a lot!

They got to school, entered the classroom. Haibara wasn't there; everyone noticed the absence of the little "devilish" girl. Yet again he had to go throw attending Kobayashi sensei's boring classes, _"How long will I stand it, the life of Edogawa Conan?"_

The first period finally ended, Haibara appeared during the break time.

**Ayumi:**

Good morning Haibara-san!

**Genta, Mitsuhiko: **

Good morning Ai-kun!

**Conan**:

…

**Haibara: **

Good morning!

**Ayumi:**

Are you okay? We have been worried about you!

**Haibara:**

I had a terrible headache yesterday, and it just wore off

**Mitsuhiko:**

We hope you're fine

**Genta: **

We were thinking of passing by you after school, and get a treat from Hakase!

**Ayumi:**

Genta-kun!

**Mitsuhiko:**

We intended passing by you in order to give the homework!

**Haibara:**

Thank you for everything! I'd appreciate Tsuburaya -kun and Kojima-kun, you can pass by at any time!

**Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta: **

Well, not at all Ai-kun!

**Haibara**:

By the way, what's wrong with him, that Edogawa-kun?

**Mitsuhiko**:

We don't really know he'd been silent for ages!

**Ayumi**:

We tried to talk with him but he didn't pay us attention, could he be ill or something?

**Haibara:**

No, I don't think so, may be he's thinking of some case!

**Genta: **

Hey! Conan! Tell us about that case! We want to help!

Conan was kicking the ball nonstop, thinking nonstop about his fate and didn't hear a single word

**Ayumi:**

You see Haibara-san, he's ignoring us!

**Haibara:** _whispering_

"What's happening to you Kudo-kun?"

The bell rang again, and they went to their classrooms. Kobayashi sensei then entered in her sport uniform, unusually for a Wednesday and said:

**Kobayashi**:

Alright class, we'll be having a PE class, you should go and get ready!

**Pupils**:

But sensei … isn't Friday! We have PE on Friday!

**Kobayashi**:

Due to some circumstances, we'll be having it today! I'm sorry for that! And now go and get ready!

**Pupils**:

Ok sensei!

All the pupils left the classroom except Conan and Ai, Well as for Conan he wasn't listening and didn't even notice that all pupils were gone, as for Ai she had a little request for sensei.

**Haibara**:

Kobayashi sensei!

**Kobayashi**:

What's it Ai-kun?

**Haibara**:

May I …?

**Kobayashi: **

Ai-kun, I'm sorry you can't skip it this time!

**Haibara:**

But sensei, I've been ill you know and I can't…

**Kobayashi:**

I've already asked Hakase if you could join us on PE class and he said it's alright, so just go and change!

**Haibara: **

Okay sensei!

Kobayashi was heading outside the class room after Haibara did when she noticed that Conan was still there unaware of what she said, she got closer to him, saw tears on his face and said:

**Kobayashi**:

Edogawa-kun, are alright?

**Conan**: (unaware)

**Kobayashi**:

Conan-kun, is there anything wrong?

**Conan**:

…

**Kobayashi**: _(Screaming in his ears)_

Hey Conan!

**Conan**:

Four by four are sixteen. Sensei!

**Kobayashi**:

What? Conan-kun is fine?

**Conan**:

Yes! I'm totally fine. May I go to the restroom?

**Kobayashi**:

Go on, and then go and change. We have a PE class!

**Conan**:

Ok! Thank you sensei!

Kobayashi headed to the courtyard wondering what could have ever happen to her best pupil. Conan on his way to the restrooms was wondering what's happening to him all of a sudden

All pupils were aligned; it was an athletics test as Kobayashi sensei said. And then they started one by one, having the test, running a 20 meters path and recording their own scores.

**Kobayashi**:

Yoshida Ayumi, Mirabu Yuki, get ready!

The two girls took their position and as the sensei biped they started racing, the other pupils were cheering them and the girls were doing their best. Ayumi was the first to arrive!

**Kobayashi**:

That's good Ayumi-chan, you too Yuki-chan you've got a way better time than last time

**The two girls**:

Thank you sensei!

**Kobayashi: **

Next! Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya and Edogawa Conan! Get ready boys!

The boys were on the start line, and then run as the sensei gave them the signal; they arrived just at the same time. Kobayashi sensei was pretty surprised.

**Kobayashi**:

Wow boys! You've got the best timing among the whole class! Congrats!

**The boys: **

Thank you sensei

**Kobayashi: **

Now the last ones: Haibara Ai and Kojima Genta, get ready!

Genta was the slowest boy in the class, not because his weight, but because he hated running. Haibara was as well the slowest one for exactly the same reason! Kobayashi sensei used to make them race each other for the same exact reason!

Ai hated to be the last one to arrive and so, when she runs with Genta she tries her best not to be , she was running very hard and Genta as well hated being the last one. All pupils where cheering them wondering who's going to be last, who's going to endure their insulting for a whole week. And when they got closer to the finish line, they both were doing their best. But who wins? It was Genta … All pupils were waiting for Ai to reach but she didn't come and then they noticed what did really happen. Ai fell just before the finish line and she was terribly injured.

All pupils ran toward her to see what happened, Kobayashi sensei was terribly freak, Conan was the first to get to Haibara , rapidly examined her to see that she had her shoulder and left arm that were bleeding.

Kobayashi sensei took her to the nursery, the detective boys and Agasa Hakase was waiting until they were allowed to see Haibara, and Ayumi was lost in tears.

Kobayashi opening the door you can come in guys!

**Ayumi **

_Stepping into the room and seeing Haibara _

Oh! Ai-kun, are you alright?

**Haibara**:

I'm better Yoshida-kun, thanks

**Genta**:

I'm sorry Haibara-san

**Haibara**:

It's really nothing Kojima-kun; it wasn't because of you anyway

**Mitsuhiko**:

We have to go Haibara-san, Get well soon

**Haibara**:

Thank you Tsuburaya-kun!

The three left and dragged Conan in their way. Hakase was talking with Araide Sensei.

**Araide**:

Hakase, since you're taking care of her, I should tell you that her temperature may raise a little and so have no fears if it ever happens. Just give her this medicine and she'll be alright

**Hakase**:

I'll do, thank you Araide-sensei!

* * *

**End of First chapter**

_**Okay, I had a problem writing this chapter I did really hate writing it down. But it's over (sigh) at least I don't have to write a similar chapter.  
The story is way better then it seems to be from this first chapter.**_

_**I've just seen the 43th ending and that girl inspired me so she'll be in the story, but yet I have to give her a name, if anyone has some good name please tell!**_

_**And adding to that please R&R, even an "It's good" review can make a difference for a novice writer!**_

_**So see you on the second chapter, will be published very soon (this can mean tomorrow if I get encouraging reviews!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

**As i promised, this is the second chapter, enjoy!**

**And once again, Willysfeather doesn't own anything but the characters she invented.**

**At Agasa Hakase' house, 6pm**

The detective boys were leaving after a long-2-hour visit to see Haibara and make sure she's recovering. Conan was still lost in his thought when Haibara said

**Haibara**

Yet still not leaving?

**Conan**

How rude! I wanted to make sure you're fine

**Haibara**

You're tired… probably you should take a rest from over thinking about those guys

**Conan**

I wish I could…Haibara… it's been a year… already

**Haibara**

Don't worry… everything is going to be better

**Conan**

Ran will miss even more… it's been a year… and I've been broking her heart for a year… will he ever forgive me?

**Haibara**

Kudo-kun… just stop… I have already a terrible headache…would you stop crying like a baby?

**Conan**

I'm leaving

**Haibara**

Way better!

Conan left and Haibara closed her eyes hoping for a rest… she had a terrible headache… probably because of fever.

Conan went down to see Hakase , in the kitchen the old man was making soup and warm beverage.

**Conan**

Such a devilish little girl!

**Hakase**

What's it Shinichi?

**Conan**

That fever of her had made her insane! She has just asked me to leave!

**Hakase**

She's been overworking for the days… that's the reason probably Shinichi, she's doing her best to get the right formula of that drug!

**Conan**

I know ... but it doesn't mean she had the right to call me a "crybaby"

**Hakase**

That's truly unlike her… it's because of fever probably

**Conan**

I can't stand it Hakase ! the life of Edogawa Conan… I'm fed up with piles of lies I tell everyday… I'm fed up of going back home every night to find ran sobbing … I can't break her heart anymore. it's been a year of this shrunken brat life… I hate it!

**Hakase**

Shinichi… you seem tired… get hold of yourself son…I'll call Ran-chan and I'll tell her that you'll be spending the night here… keep your calm Shinichi

Meanwhile

"Akemi -nee-chan, wait for me" said Shiho as she was crossing the street. "Be aware Shiho!" was the last thing she heard before being hit by a full speed traveling car.

"Doctor, how's my sister?"…"it seems she can't remember some few people"…"some few people doctor! She can't remember her own mother! Or father" …"Akemi… I entrusted you with you are sister… you should have paid more attention"…"I'm truly sorry mom…I .."… "I'll fix it up Elena! Don't worry! Our daughter will remember us" …"Akemi… we've to go… we can't be here anymore… take care of her… give her those tapes and that thing your father left for her"…"Akemi-nee-chan, why are you hurting me?"…"I'm sorry sis but it's for your well being"…"who are they? Those two people standing behind us in the photo?"…"these are our parents"…"our parents, why can't I remember them? I don't know anything about them… akemi-nee-chan I have a terrible headache"…"shiho …shiho …get hold of yourself…shiho"

**Conan**

Shiho!

**Haibara**

Kudo-kun… what are you doing here?

**Conan**

I was with Hakase downstairs and then we heard you screaming… and you were saying some weird things… we couldn't wake you up…you've seen a nightmare?

**Haibara**

_Furiously_

It's nothing Edogawa-kun… and never call me Shiho again!

**Conan**

Haibara…I know it's hard for you

**Haibara**

… what are talking about?

**Conan**

Remembering…Is such a hard thing

**Haibara**

How could you know?

**Conan**

I've just deduced that… when you were a child … when your parents initially joined the Org… they had to leave you with Akemi… one day, you had an accident… become amnesic to people you haven't seen for a long time… your parents … none other than them… they came to visit you once they knew what happened to you… each one of them brought something for you to remember him back… your mother's tapes and your father's … what was it can you remember?

**Haibara**

Now that you said it… it looks pretty much clearer… that's what I exactly saw… I remember that Akemi-nee-chan was a nonstop talking one about our parents… I still can't remember their faces but she was talking about them all the time and she was the one probably that told about everything concerning the org … she used to say that I looked pretty much similar to my father…"you're a genius…just like him…I'm beautiful like our mother"

**Conan**

But can you remember … what your father left for you?

**Haibara** turned her face

I don't kno…that's …I … it's…

**Conan**

Haibara what's up?

**Haibara**

It's it…that's it… I found it

**Conan**

Just tell me Haibara

**Haibara**

You should proba… that terrible headache…please…Edogawa-kun

And she passed out

**Hakase**

Shinichi what's with her?

**Conan**

She'll be fine…now I know it…Hakase

**Hakase**

I just wish one of you too tell me what's happening!

**I believe you too, you're wishing if I completed this chapter, but I have to say that personally I like cliffhanger and thus the next update will be in three days! Just three little days to know what's happening! R&R I do really appreciate reviews.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter: Enjoy!**

**I've changed my mind, why should I wait for three days to update? This is the third chapter and the forth will be out very soon**

**As always: I own nothing, ALL DC and MK characters are owned by Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

**At Hakase's house: 2 am**

Conan was sitting in the living room, with a laptop in his hands, seeing multiple files with a grin on his face. Hakase was in the kitchen making coffee since Conan said it would be a long night. Haibara woke up and found herself in her bed, with her shoulder aching even more, she realized what happened and said " brilliant as always Kudo-kun". She got up hardly, wore her clothes and went downstairs.

**Haibara**

Kudo-kun, did I allow you to do it?

**Conan**

You're awake… finally

**Haibara**

It wasn't such a nice thing

**Hakase**

Oh…ai-chan … I hope you're better now

**Haibara**

That detective geek made it even worse Hakase

**Conan**

Enough talking Haibara… I need to concentrate

**Hakase**

I'm truly sorry Ai-kun but you know him…Ai-kun Araide-sensei said you should lay in your bed for no further complications!

**Haibara**

Araide sensei was here too… that's assuring at least a doctor did it… but… how could you trust a stranger?

**Conan **

_Put the laptop aside and said_

Once I figured it I called Jodie sensei asked her if there was a possibility to send me someone medical knowledge from the FBI and when I opened the door Araide-sensei was there! It seems he's been infiltrating with them long before any of this happens.

**Hakase**

I was truly surprised seeing him… I would never imagine that he was one of them… the FBI… but what I was surprised at most was..

**Haibara**

The way Kudo-kun deduced it, isn't?

**Conan**

A piece of cake what can I say more!

**Hakase**

I'll bring you coffee and some sandwiches

**Haibara**

Did you find anything important?

**Conan**

I've found lots… your father had ordered your sister to implant that memory stick under your skin, such a little piece of metal! … I found some files called the Silver bullet… I haven't checked them yet …but look over here… as a high ranked agent your father the list of all possible hideout for the Org… which means…

**Haibara**

Which means we can lower the list of probable places we already have to the minimum… and perhaps with some help of the FBI we can lower them to few ones.

**Conan**

That's what I thought about… there are some photos and some recording probably from your father… you should want to check them

**Haibara**

Let me that memory stick Kudo-kun… we're getting closer

**Conan**

What do you mean?

**Haibara**

Those files called Silver Bullet, these are probably the old formulas of the APTX 4869 and thus if I manage to correctly find the right one I'll probably get the antidote

**Conan**

You'll need lots of work…good luck

**Haibara**

Thanks

Haibara left to go to her laboratory, Hakase then comes and says

**Hakase**

Shinichi, did you give it to her?

**Conan**

I didn't Hakase… it's a solid evidence of him being one of them and I can't just tell her… I need to check it on my own

**Hakase**

You think he's really a traitor?

**Conan**

Not quite enough… the whole thing is confusing me…but I should tell James Black

**Hakase**

It will be a life or death thing Shinichi… may be you should..

**Conan**

I'll do it Hakase… I'll call her tomorrow…I'll tell her

_One hour later_

**Jodie**

Hello?

**Conan**

Jodie-sensei, it's me

**Jodie**

Oh! Cool kid, how's your friend?

**Conan**

You've never told me that Araide-sensei was one of you

**Jodie**

I didn't? Well, cool kid you know … "a secret makes a women, women"!

**Conan**

So, he's one of you?

**Jodie**

Positive! So how about her?

**Conan**

She's fine… Jodie-sensei I need to see you!

**Jodie **

Anytime anyplace Cool Kid

**Conan**

Ok then! Until then

Hakase then entered the living room

**Hakase**

Shinichi

**Conan**

What's it Hakase?

**Hakase**

Ai-kun is so hopeful about what she found!

**Conan**

I'm too

**Hakase**

About that person … will you tell her?

**Conan**

I don't really know… but I need to make sure … look over here… Miyano-san wrote "Dear Shiho and Akemi, If I'd regret anything in my life… it'd be leaving you too on your own and of course joining this damned Organization…I managed to become a high ranked agent… to make sure you too don't get killed one day… Anyway… that person can't kill you… he would never kill me either… he's … _( due to need of suspense, this sentence won't be finished :D)_

**Hakase**

But…that's unbelievable … Pisco said that Miyano-san was killed along with the Hell Angel…could it be..

**Conan**

Perhaps… they're not really dead…perhaps … they're just…We need to check it

**Hakase**

And so that person is …

**Conan**

I'm not quite sure Hakase… and so I need to do a wide check but for the moment… I need to tell James Black… that's all

**Hakase**

It's already 4 am you should take a rest… you have school

**Conan**

Can I really take a rest…with all those questions in my mind?

**Hakase**

You have to

**Conan**

No… I'll be paying a visit to someone

Conan jumped off the couch and went running to the door way… wore his shoes and went to the huge mansion next door… just as stepped in front of the door , it was open…

**Okiya**

Conan-kun … I've been waiting for you

**Conan**

I see… waiting by the door side

**Okiya**

Let's go in

They both went inside the house and entered directly to the library.

**Conan**

Okiya-kun … I know everything…

**Okiya**

Kudo-kun… don't say a word

**Conan**

_Surprised_

You know too

**Okiya**

_Handing him a letter_

I found this two hours ago on the door step

**Conan**

That's impossible…could it be a trap

**Okiya**

I wouldn't think of it as such thing… I've already received many letters like this one… addressed to Kudo Shinichi

**Conan**

What? … where are … why didn't you give them to me?

**Okiya**

Kudo-san has already took them all… saying "Shin-chan shouldn't get such things"

**Conan**

What is this all about …Anyway… you seem to know what happened

**Okiya**

Araide called me about one hour ago, told me about everything

**Conan**

And so? Will you join us…

**Okiya**

It's confusing… I have someone to protect… and if don't go the way we hope… I'm afraid he'll be in danger… I'm afraid I can't be there to protect him

**Conan**

It's your life long goal… would you just let it go?

**Okiya**

I'd like to kill them… after all the were the reason…

**Conan**

Behind killing your parents and separating from your sister: Masumi Sera-kun

**Okiya**

I can't put her in danger anymore… things would be way different if she remained in United States… I wouldn't fear her wellbeing

**Conan**

Akai-san… you're free to choose… but you know …it's going to be such a tough battle

**Okiya**

I shall see about it… but for the time being I can't be sure of anything

* * *

**I've revealed some secrets (Wow) I've to say that wasn't planning to make it this way but as I've already told you, when I saw the 43th ending I've being thunder stroked by this new idea.**

**If you think that there are some gaps, please tell me! I like writing on a mysterious style but sometimes, it become nonsense.**

**I wonder if you like the story line, Please R&R every review can a make a difference**

**Willysfeather**


	4. Chapter 4

Forth Chapter

**Willysfeather doesn't own anything, Gosho Aoyama owns it already!**

* * *

_**At Teitan high school, breaktime**_

Ran and Sonoko were seating on a bench, chatting

**Sonoko**

Hey, Ran where did that brat go to? I haven't seen him today

**Ran**

Conan-kun is spending few days at Hakase's, Anyway, I think it's better for him staying there even though I miss him so much

**Sonoko**

Poor ran… always missing some detective geek… he hasn't called you for ages, has he?

**Ran**

Sonoko, just give up talking about them… he hasn't called yet

**Sonoko**

Well, he wouldn't because he certainly won't…

**Ran**

Stop it Sonoko! Why wouldn't he call me?

**Sonoko**

Because he did already confess his feelings to you… but yet you didn't answer him… you think he'll be waiting for you forever?

**Ran**

Sonoko, cut it out, I..I'll treat you a cake if you just …

**Jodie **

_Bursting in_

Talking about cool kid, girls?

**Ran, Sonoko:**

Jodie-sensei , you're back?

**Jodie**

Well, just dropping by to say hello!

**Ran, Sonoko**

We did really miss you!

**Jodie**

Can I get the treat as well?

**Ran**

Of course sensei, we can have it after school

**Jodie**

That's great then, see you at Poirot !

**Sonoko**

Until then sensei

* * *

Jodie leaves, the bell rang, Sonoko and Ran headed to the classroom. Jodie gets in her car and dialed a number

**Conan**

Is it alright?

**Jodie**

Don't worry cool kid, it's just as planned!

**Conan**

That's good

_And then hung up_

Conan was supposed to attend a Kobayashi math class but instead he skipped it and went back to Agasa's house. As he passing by Kudo's mansion, he saw Masumi Sera heading out, furiously and so he hurried so that she doesn't see him.

Once he got to Hakase's house, and as he was putting his backpack down, the bell rang. Hakase opened the door and found Sera who just busted in.

**Sera**

Good morning Hakase!

**Hakase**

Sera-kun, aren't you supposed to be at school right now?

**Sera**

Well, I've just skipped it, I had something to do.

**Hakase**

Well, you shouldn't do it right?

**Sera**

Hakase, I need a favor

**Hakase**

I'll help as much as I can

**Sera**

Kudo shinichi Hakase, where is he?

**Hakase**

I … I don't know… sera-kun… really

**Sera**

Well, he's letting my bother stay as his house, and I want to see him!

**Hakase**

I…I…

**Sera**

Hey, Conan-kun … I know everything just get out from wherever you're hiding in!

**Hakase**

Sera-kun… please don't speak too loud

**Sera**

Hey Kudo-kun… I do really need your help

_Conan hearing hat she said got from behind the couch_

**Conan**

Sera-kun, please don't speak too loud

**Sera**

You're finally showing up, you could have do it from the beginning

**Conan**

What is it about?

**Sera**

Shuu-nii… he's getting on my nerves!

**Conan**

He told you?

**Sera **

about everything… he called me morning and said he had something to tell me through a friend of his… invited me to your house… and told me about everything except one … he tried to hide from the fact that you'd be attacking tonight… that you and the FBI will take them down… that he will not be there to avenge our parents death

**Conan**

I know about all this… what am I asked to do?

**Sera**

I want him to be with you… or else I'll go instead

**Conan**

That's certainly isn't going to happen… you won't go

**Sera**

But he should go… he must go and avenge my parents' brutal death

**Conan**

Sera-kun , I've already spoken with him, he said that …

**Sera **

He wanted to protect me … I don't really need is protection…I can protect myself… all I want is that …

**Conan**

Sera-kun please get hold of yourself… I can't force him to anything… your brother isn't an easy going type and I can't change his mind… so just wish us luck

**Sera**

Kudo-kun…you're going aren't you?

**Conan**

Yes… I'll

**Sera**

Aren't you afraid that Ran something may happen to her? … You could die… who will protect her?

**Conan**

If I'm dead… then my love will protect her

* * *

At Poirot, 2Pm

Ran and Sonoko were sitting waiting for Jodie-sensei to arrive, and then Ran' phone rang. It's a message

"_Ran, I need to talk with you private… can you go to the office while Sonoko is distracted by Jodie-sensei? Shinichi"_

**Sonoko**

What's it Ran?

**Ran**

It's nothing… Conan-kun said he'd spend another night at Hakase's.

**Jodie**

Hi, Girls! I'm sorry for being late!

**Ran**

It's okay, sensei!

**Sonoko**

So sensei… did you get a boyfriend in America?

**Jodie**

_Laughs_

You're just too funny Sonoko…I've already one!

**Sonoko**

Really?

**Ran**

I've to go Sonoko… My father asked me to the recorder on to record Yuki-chan concert! I'll be back soon

**Sonoko**

I'll order Ran!

**Ran**

Don't worry Sonoko…order whatever you want I'll pay later

Ran went as rapid as fast as she could upstairs; she closed the door and then dialed Shinichi's number.

**Shinichi**

Hello Ran!

**Ran**

Shinichi… are you alright? You've worried me!

**Shinichi**

I'm fine just wanted to tell you that … I'm having tough moments here Ran and I…

**Ran**

You haven't finished that case yet?

**Shinichi**

I'm getting closer to solving it

**Ran**

What a shame! For the brilliant detective of the east to be stuck on a one single case for a whole year!

**Shinichi**

Ran … you're really… too mean to me!

**Ran**

You've breaking my heart for a year Shinichi… and yet I'm still waiting for you… I know you're lying…but for whatever reason, you needn't to lie… we shouldn't lie to those that care about us, should we?

**Shinichi**

Ran… I know … I've been telling lies… but it was all for your well-being… if I told you the truth… you'd be in danger… and I can't imagine being the reason behind your grief

**Ran**

You're already the reason behind my tears … Shinichi…you're the reason behind my broken heart

**Shinichi**

Please forgive me… Ran!

And he hung up

Ran wiped her tears and went down stairs, tried to cheer up as Sonoko was questioning Jodie sensei about her boyfriend.

**Jodie**

I'm truly thankful girls… I've enjoyed myself

**Sonoko**

We did too sensei!

**Ran**

You're leaving already sensei?

**Jodie**

I have something to do and so I have to say goodbye!

**Ran, Sonoko **

Goodbye sensei!

* * *

Jodie left the café and headed to Hakase's.

**Jodie**

Hello everyone!

**Hakase**

Jodie sensei come in please

**Jodie**

Oh thank you Hakase!

**Conan**

Jodie sensei… is everything alright?

**Jodie**

Don't worry Cool kid! James is taking care of everything! Tonight they'll be down for ever

**Conan**

I hope so!

The bell rang, Hakase opened the door.

**Okiya**

Hi everyone!

**Conan**

Okiya-kun!

**Okiya**

Conan-kun I'm leaving… I wanted you to deliver my faithful gratitude to the Kudos

**Conan**

But … why are you leaving?

**Okiya**

I… I just have to leave, goodbye for now

_Heading to the door_

**Jodie**

Shuu… wait!

_He froze_

Shuu…please wait don't go…I've been searching for you… I couldn't believe you're dead…shuu…why?

**Okiya**

I'm sorry…I'm probably not the person you're thinking I'm… I've never met you!

And he left as Jodie broke in tears.

* * *

**This chapter is over .the next will be pretty interesting! I believe. It's going to be the Battle and more revelations are waiting for you! Until then! I don't mind reviews at all so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter**

* * *

** 3aboOorah: Thank you for reviewing **** it means a lot!**

** Roxifoxi: Thank you for reviewing and About Tooru; yes he'll be in the story, in this chapter probably. I've already visited DCW a couple of times so that I could well incorporate the characters! Thanks for the advice!**

* * *

**This is the fifth chapter, I don't own anything of course, everything is Gosho's Aoyama.**

**This is the battle chapter, hoping you like it and of course don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

_Agasa Hakase's house, 10pm_

**Hakase**

Already going Shinichi?

**Conan**

Wish me luck Hakase!

**Hakase**

Shinichi… I'm sure you'll beat them… this nightmare will be over forever

**Conan**

That's what I hope…Hakase… if I …if I couldn't make this time…if I did never come back…please tell her … that I loved her… that I had my fears…about losing her… that's why I had to shut myself in Edogawa Conan's life…I wouldn't lie to her…I wouldn't break her heart…I

**Hakase**

Shinichi …please stop this… you'll come back…you'll be with her… you'll make her forget… somehow your love… will be an efficient remedy

_Haibara then entered the living room_

**Ai**

Kudo- kun

**Conan**

Wishing me luck?

**Ai**

You'll have to come back…if you really want to be the 18-year-old Kudo Shinichi

**Conan**

I'll come back…so that I'll be able to express you my gratitude … for a good friend

**Ai**

I'll be waiting for you then

Conan's phone then biped _"cool kid, we're waiting for you, at your house library"_

**Ai**

They're here?

**Conan**

I'll be going for now

**Hakase**

Good luck Shinichi!

_And then he left to the mansion next door._

As his father especially designed the library as an isolated area, the FBI thought it was the best place for such meeting. As he arrived, he found Jodie, James,Camel and some other agents.

**Jodie**

Cool kid, we have them all, all blueprints of the area and the building

**Conan**

That's good, we should plan our way in and out!

**James**

Our experts had already made it, here are couples of ways to get into the place, and they planned our way out as well!

**Camel**

We have already more than 300 agents 5 kilometer away from that place, waiting for a single signal!

**James**

I have talked with a high ranked friend of mine in the Japanese military forces and said they're ready for back up at anytime anyplace we need… it's a tough battle you know… the battle to bring down this syndicate!

**Conan**

Everything is smoothly going … as I see

**Jodie**

But cool kid … I do really still wonder…whether it's trap…that letter

**James**

That place they're hiding in…it was mentioned in that letter…perhaps some kind of traitor?

**Camel**

A traitor who knows much…he sent the letter to the right place

**Conan**

I have a feeling telling me it's not really a trap, Jodie-sensei! But yet still … I couldn't know why and who would send … such a letter!

**James**

We should be going…it's about 15 kilometers away … and we have to go… the burst in would be in 2 hours!

**Conan**

Let's go then!

There were about 8 agents there, and they had to catch up with their colleagues… they couldn't go to that place as 4 or 5 vehicles at once, they could attract attention and so they had to go one per one. Conan got into James's car, and camel went in Jodie's, the four of them were frustrated… the end was too close!

As James was driving, Conan took his time sending a last message to a dear one "_Ran, I'm truly sorry for everything, I'm on a death or life mission…Wish me luck Ran…I do really want to be with you…Ran…I love you, more than anyone in the world… and I'm really sorry…good bye Ran…no… see you Ran…I really hope to see you again_!" as he pressed the send button, James said

**James**

Kudo-kun…edoga

**Conan**

No, sir … you can call by my real name

**James**

Kudo-kun… I avoided saying this in front of Jodie…but did Akai-kun really go?

**Conan**

It seems so…he had some family issues…that's what he said

**James**

Some girl…called Masumi Sera… asked to see me on private today … she said she was the young sis of Akai… she said she wanted to be with us … on this very special night!

**Conan**

You didn't let her right?

**James**

I had some problems dealing with her… just like her brother … but she was convinced at last…she looked just like her mother… on that very special night … 8 years ago

**Conan**

So you knew their parents?

**James**

Her father was a friend of mine…he was the best FBI agent… he was killed on line of duty… one night after they attacked…The Kuroba Magical Show!

**Conan**

Kuroba magical show?

**James**

It seems this Kuroba guy had refused some request from them …8 years ago, An explosion took place on his stage…causing his death…We thought it was related… the whole thing… and we figured some things about them…their hideout!

**Conan**

Just like this time?

**James**

8 years ago… we were doubting two places… we tried to make sure we'll attack the right one…on the day before the attack… she come to me…asking me not to allow him to go saying it was…

**Conan**

A family matter isn't?

**James**

Exactly… and so that night … he was killed by their Boss and she died too trying to protect him… and so… Akai and his sister were left to none but me... As for Akai… he was the son of his father… he joined the FBI at an early age…And I left sera to my wife…in America, she was taking care of her… I've never seen her in person and I was shocked to see her today… the sister of the silver bullet!

**Conan**

I knew about it all…Akai-kun may feel it's time to put an end to the secret agent life… so that he can protect her

**James**

You already knew?

**Conan**

It's a family matter you know!

* * *

_00:00 all agents were there at the Org's Hideout_

**James**

_Whispering in the talkie-walkie_

Team A, B, C and D, you all have the maps right?

**Voice**

Yes sir

**James **

Okay then, let's do it!

The four teams were aware that it's not any other burst in … it was the most decisive: so everyone carefully took their way in the building and few minutes later they were in after killing some guards… and no one yet knew about their presence. Afterward, they managed to make their way into the central part of the building and then they split in the three floors building. The group D, which involved Jodie, James and Conan along with three other agents, remained on the ground floor… ready for anyone to go in!

Soon after that , there was a loud noise on the other floors… the FBI agents were so determined to finish this forever… they killed everyone in their way.

On the ground floor, Gin, vodka, Chianti and Korn appeared on a high stage!

**Vodka**

Aniki…it's the FBI

**Gin**

Nothing important … Korn … Chianti…take care of them all

**Chianti, Korn**

We'll have some fun … tonight

_And they took out their rifles… Korn was aiming at Conan_

**Korn**

Let's get you first kid…it's way better for you!

**James **

_Just noticed they're being attacked_

Careful everyone

The bullet was fast… too fast… and Conan had is legs frozen… "I wouldn't choose to die so soon" he said… he closed his eyes…"_I did really love you Ran_" … thinking he was shoot … he opened his eyes to see a blonde women lying just beside him "_Vermouth_"

**Vermouth**

I've paid you back… cool kid

**Conan**

No you shouldn't have done it… I…

**Vermouth**

You've saved me once… I wouldn't forget it

**Conan**

_Examining where she's been shot_

It's hit only your leg…Jodie-sensei… please cover up for her

**Jodie**

Alright cool kid

**Chianti **

_Was smirking_

Such a fool women… I'll just let you die… I'll shoot you …I'll kill two foolish women with just one…

_She fell dead as she got a bullet in the head along with Korn_

James managed to shoot Vodka and take him killed… and Conan was focused on Gin in order not to let him run away as he saw two corpses falling: Chianti's and Korn 's. turned he head to see Akai-kun holding his rifle.

**Conan**

Akai-kun… you're here

**Akai**

I couldn't let her die… the one hidden in your car… I put her asleep so that we assure she's away from danger!

**Conan**

It's my fault then…for not being aware…of her being inside the car

**Gin**

Will you keep on talking? I'll take my time and run away you know!

_Both of them turned their heads to see Gin holding a gun, aiming at Vermouth_

But before I go…I have to take care of this traitor!

As he shot her, he got a shot from Akai's rifle; he was shot right onto his chest … as for his shot it hit Jodie-sensei in her left arm as she was being a shield for Vermouth…And Gin … the devilish man fell dead.

**A** **voice**

So the FBI are here?...killing my agents?

They were all silent except Vermouth who muttered "_Boss_"

* * *

**I knew I should have made it a one chapter but… I'm thinking of some suspense right now… so here's a cliffhanger**

**Sorry Roxifoxi, Tooru isn't going to show up now…but probably later**

**As always! Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the Sixth chapter, Enjoy please!**

**I'll need more reviews…I f you really want me to carry on writing this story!**

* * *

_Previously_

**Gin**

Will you keep on talking? I'll take my time and run away you know!

_Both of them turned their heads to see Gin holding a gun, aiming at vermouth_

But before I go…I have to take care of this traitor!

As he shot her he got a shot from Akai's rifle; he was shot right onto his chest … as for his shot it hit Jodie-sensei in her left arm as she was being a shield for Vermouth…And Gin … the devilish man fell dead.

* * *

**A** **voice**

So the FBI are here?...killing my agents?

They were all silent except Vermouth who muttered "_Boss_"

**Boss**

You did well figuring where we're actually…I couldn't expect less of the high school renowned detective Kudo Shinichi…but I'm truly sorry to say it's already over

He gets his gun and shoots Conan… right in his Leg which caused him to fall…Conan saw blood on his hand as he touched his leg… "Shooting me from such a distance with a gun?...he's good"

**Akai**

I'm afraid it's not really the end for us… it's probably for you

_Boss touched his chest to find that Akai has already shot him._

**Boss **

I wouldn't like to kill you… I've already killed your father… it was enough for me…I killed him…my… with my own hands… why would I kill his son too?

_And he just fell dead_

All the agents were frozen… they couldn't believe that … it was over… the nightmare was over. Team A, B and C confirmed there was no one else in the building. James called an ambulance to carry on the injuries; the dead bodies were taken by the FBI. Camel and the other agents were left to further investigation in the building for information collection. Conan, Jodie and Akai were taken on James's car; Vermouth has already committed suicide when no one was aware of it.

* * *

Sera was sitting in the backseat, holding her brother tight _"you did it Shuu-nii… thank you"_ and then she fell asleep. Conan was thinking about what happened… Akai then finally spoke

**Akai**

There's something wrong about it

**James**

What do you mean Akai-kun?

**Akai**

Boss… I didn't shoot him in a vital organ or something to cause his death… I only tried to hurt his leg so he won't run away

**Jodie**

But he's dead we've confirmed it

**Conan**

I saw the corpse… he had been shot in his chest… there was another shot in his leg too

**James**

This means…

**Akai**

Someone else shot him

**Jodie **

But who on earth did it?

**Conan**

There's a missing agent

**James**

Are you sure?

**Akai**

That young man that works in Poirot, right?

**Conan**

Bourbon…hasn't show up

**Jodie**

He did run away… I saw a figure running just as Gin was shot… I thought I was hallucinating

**James**

We should find him… I'll inform Camel!

**Conan**

He's probably far away now

* * *

_Agasa hakase's house_

Just as she received that message form Shinichi, Ran went to Hakase's house believing she should get further information from him_, "if it's such a dangerous situation…he would probably told Hakase_". Ran rang the bell, waited for about two minutes and then the door was opened, she found in front of her … someone she wouldn't expect

**Yukiko**

Ran-chan… you're here

**Ran**

Kudo-san… it's about shinichi … he sent me…

**Yukiko**

I know…let's get in

Ran , along with Yukiko went to the living and there she found some few people sitting there: Hakase, Kudo Yusaku , Hattori Heiji and a girl… a girl that looked just like Ai-kun…but that couldn't be other than her eldest sister

**Hakase**

Ran-chan

**Ran**

Good evening, everyone!

**Yusaku, Heiji**

Good evening

**Shiho**

Good evening, Mouri-san

**Yukiko**

Take a seat… Ran-chan

**Ran**

Thank you…I … Shinichi sent me a message saying he had some troubles and I was worried so… I come here to see if Hakase knows anything

**Heiji**

Oy…neechan … I'd really tell ya h's ok but… I'm not quite sure of the fact

**Shiho**

Mouri-san… we're hoping he comes back alright…all we can do is wish the best for him

**Yusaku**

Ran-san… Shinichi would never let you down … or let us down…I hope… he had some troubles… he wouldn't cause you any problems … or put your life in danger… that's why…

**Yukiko**

That's why Shin-chan had to lie to you…that's why he had to keep away the life of the famous detective… and shut himself in a shell called Edogawa Conan

**Ran**

What do you mean… I can't understand anything… Hakase… where is he… Conan-kun? … Where did he go? I can't see him…? Could it be that he's doing his homework with Ai-kun? Or… Idiot it's already sleeping time for a child… it's already 30 past midnight!

**Hakase**

Ran-chan… please let me introduce you

**Shiho**

Miyano Shiho… Also Known As Haibara Ai

**Ran**

That's nonsense… Ai-kun is just 7 years and you … you're probably

**Shiho**

I'm 19 years old

**Yukiko**

I know it's hard to believe but the same thing happened to Shin-chan… on that night… a year ago… when you both went to tropical land…Then my dear Shin-chan turned into the boy you know under the name of Edogawa Conan.

**Heiji**

Kudo was the witness of some illegal transaction and those criminals tried to kill him giving him some kind of pills called…

**Shiho**

APTX 4869 a drug meant to be an incredible … my parents created it but then there was some kind of organization that found out that the drug was able to kill people without leaving any trace… those men used it on Kudo-kun in order to silence him but..

**Hakase**

But fortunately, the drug had a side effect… and Shinichi shrink into a 7-year-old Edogawa Conan… Miyano Shiho…the scientist that was working on the drug had to take as well willing to escape after her sis death…and she as well shrink to become Haibara Ai

**Ran**

Are you really ok? Are you listening too yourselves? I'm not such a dump girl… if…if you think you can make me forgive Shinichi telling me some unreal facts then you won't!

**Shiho**

Mouri-san…in this world there is no existence of Edogawa Conan or Haibara Ai… it's unbelievable but it's true…now Kudo-kun is fighting to come back to you… he's having his life on the stake only to come back to you…because…

**Hakase**

Shinichi hated lying to you…but those guys he was caught up with were some really dangerous ones… and so he couldn't just put your life in danger… he had to endure living the life of a 7-year-old to protect you

**Ran**

That's nonsense Hakase…I …I just can't believe

**Yusaku**

Ran-san… you believe it … I know… but you're just too mad at my son… I can't tell you not to… but if he ever comes back… I'm sure you'll understand what he had to go through to protect you… if he doesn't…please forgive him

As Yusaku ended his speech, Ran phone biped _"Ran-san… it's Sera… your Tantei is well… we're heading to Touto hospital right now…may be you should come"_

**Shiho**

Shall we go Mouri-san?

**Ran**

Let's go Miyano-san

* * *

**(Phew) I hope you liked it…please tell me what you think…and don't forget to review!  
Seventh Chapter will be out soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh chapter**

**All DC and MK characters belong to Gosho Aoyama and no one else but him!**

* * *

** 3aboOorah: I'm trying my best to finish it as soon as possible! thank you..Hope you like this one too!**

** Roxifoxi: You're raising my self-confidence I need to thank you for that. I've visited DCW long before you told me about it, I even have an account on it but I never log on! I'm hoping you like the story!**

* * *

As Ran, Shiho and Hakase got to the hospital, Sera was already waiting for them in the hall

**Ran**

Sera-san!

**Sera**

Ran-san… you're here finally!

**Ran**

Is he alright? Tell me what happened Sera-san!

**Sera**

He's alright… well, he has been injured… not a truly dangerous one … I believe

**Shiho**

Where is he?

**Sera**

The 4th cabinet

**Shiho**

Mouri-san … I need to see him along with Hakase!

**Ran**

Go on!

_And so Shiho and Hakase went to see Conan, Ran and sera were walking through the alleys_

**Ran**

Sera-san…how did you know about it?

**Sera**

It's a way long story Ran-san

**Ran**

I've been hearing lots of stories today… you can tell yours as well!

**Sera**

Did they tell you about the syndicate?

**Ran**

Yes

**Sera**

That syndicate is a truly old one…it was ruled at first by my late grandfather… then my grandfather inherited … that man had three sons… two of them refused to work for such an organization… and so the eldest one ruled it…my father was one of the two sons refusing to be part of it, the other was That girl's father

**Ran**

You mean Miyano Shiho?

**Sera**

Yes… she's my cousin…but we didn't meet much or could say we didn't meet at all…My father was an FBI agent… we lived for a long time in the United states…and when my parents died…My brother took over them… and become an FBI agent as well…I had to live with a friend of my father… I was separated from my only brother…sometime early this year… I lost touch with my brother…I feared something bad happened to him and so I decided to come back to Japan and search for him…and I found him

**Ran**

What about her…family?

**Sera**

Her father was a scientist… he and his wife worked hard and were neglecting her and her sister all the time…Unlike my father, hers had to come to the organization because they sponsored his researches… when she was 13 she started working as her parents as a researcher and her sister was infiltrated in the organization too…few years after that her parents died in an accident that's what I heard…few months ago, her sister was killed by the organization, that's why she ran away!

Sera then stopped in front of a door, knocked and then entered

**Ran**

Hey Sera-san where are you going?

**Sera**

To check on a friend

_As she entered and said_

**Sera**

How you're felling now?

**Voice**

I'm better Masumi-kun, thank you

**Sera**

I have a friend with me, can she come in?

**Voice **

Of course

**Sera**

Come on Ran, come in!

**Ran**

I'm really sorry for intruding… Hope you get well soon

**Jodie**

Ran-san…you're here

**Ran**

_Seeing Jodie sensei lying on a bed, having few bandages one her arm and head_

Jodie sensei… what happened to you? Are you okay?

**Jodie**

I'm better, thank you

**Ran**

_Figuring there was someone else in the room that she didn't greet_

I'm sorry… good evening

**Akai**

Good evening

**Sera**

Shuu-nii, this is my friend: Mouri Ran

**Akai**

Pleased to meet you!

**Ran**

Same here… you look as if I saw some where before!

**Akai**

Yes we did meet in New York… there was a serial killer then…a white-hair Japanese man!

**Ran**

I remember it very well

**Sera**

So you two met before?

**Ran**

Yes we did …it was…a long time before…I've with Shinichi in New York

**Sera**

So cute…Tell me about it Ran-san!

**Akai**

Sera…it's pretty late you know…I'll call you a taxi to get you home

**Sera**

But … Shuu-nii…

**Akai**

You have school morning…Am I worng?…get ready…I'll call it for you

**Sera**

Ok…

**Akai**

Jodie…I'll be going to see James… be well

**Jodie**

Thanks !

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Shiho and Agasa were waiting for Conan to get out of that cabinet

In the cabinet

**Doctor**

_Putting bandages on Conan's leg_

He's alright; it was a mere scratch

**James**

Oh! That's good

**Conan**

_In his innocent accent_

I told you Uncle, I was fine.

**Doctor **

Now, you can go, but take care

**Conan**

I'll do! Arigato Sensei

_Conan and Agent James left, and found themselves in front of an adult lookalike of Haibara along with Hakase, Conan then said _

**Conan**

Haibara … you're …

**Shiho**

I'm Miyano-kun for you little boy

**Professor**

Shinichi are you alright?

**Conan **

_Speechless_

**James**

The doctor has just put him bandages, he said he will be alright.

**Shiho**

In that case, we'll put off your coming to your own body issue until you fully recover, we won't let the doctor's efforts go in vain.

**Conan**

But…

**Professor**

Ai-kun, please go easy on him

**James**

May I be excused? I need to go and check out someone.

**Professor**

Of course, thank you Sir.

**James**

Be well, Kudo-kun

**Professor **

_Handing Conan a bag _

Here is all you need Shinichi

**Conan**

Thanks Professor, Thanks Haibara

_And he rushed to the restrooms_

**Shiho**

I said I'm Miyano-kun for you little Kudo

* * *

Conan entered one of the stalls

"Kudo Shinichi is finally here to stay"

_Said__ Conan swallowing the pill. He felt his chest pounding, he was heavily sweating_

"It will be the last time…the last time I feel such pain"

_Kudo then stepped out the restroom, and found Shiho waiting for him._

**Shiho**

The professor has gone back home, we're old enough now, we can surely take care of our own selves, am I wrong?

**Shinichi**

Well, Miyano-kun, I believe you're right.

**Shiho**

There is a surprise I brought with me?

**Shinichi**

What is it?

**Shiho**

You'll find it out on your own…Now may I be excused…I have a quick phone call!

_Shiho phoned ran and said_

**Shiho**

Mouri-san.. where are you?

**Ran**

Miyano-san… we're at Jodie sensei room…I believe it was 293…

**Shiho**

We're coming!

_And she hung up_

**Shiho**

Kudo-kun …should we go for now?

**Shinichi**

Where?

**Shiho**

Just follow me.

* * *

_Once they got to Jodie's room, she knocked on the door and a voice from inside said_

**Voice**

Come in

_And they both went in and saw Jodie, Sera and Ran were staying there_

**Shinichi**

_whispering_

Ran…you're here?

**Sera **

It's a little present for you Kudo-kun… from me :D

**Ran**

Shinichi…I've just arrived…are you fine?

**Shinichi**

It's a mere a scratch…the doctor said so!

_Turns toward Jodie_

Jodie-sensei are you okay?

**Jodie**

_smiling_

I'm fine…cool kid…I'll at least get some days-off from job!

**Shinichi**

Ran, would you like we come back home? It's pretty late you know

**Ran**

Yes …probably…I haven't told my father I was going out

**Shinichi**

Ok then…I call a taxi for you

_Ran lowered her head sadly_

**Ran**

_Whispering_

Ok

**Jodie**

Kudo-kun…you'll be going too

**Shinichi**

But…

**Sera**

Idiots men! … We wait for you … we worry about… and all we get is "I'll call you taxi…some idiots!

**Shiho**

_Whispering to herself_

What a trouble… being caught between a Karate Champion …a Jeet Kune Do expert … No wonder… you've got only a scratch from a syndicate boss… but from these two…I believe it will much more painful…Poor you , Kudo-kun!

* * *

**This is the end of the seventh chapter… please tell me if you like it… if it needs anything …I'll be ready to edit it! Please review!  
Eighth Chapter … Soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eighth chapter**

* * *

**This is the eighth chapter…Please enjoy…I don't own anything, Gosho Aoyama Does already!**

* * *

**I'm trying my best at this story… I don't know what you think about … but I'm quite satisfied…Once I complete this chapter I'll edit the others…because I just noticed that there are many spelling mistakes and that's is my keyboard fault…Believe me!**

**Please review…every single review counts!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

_Akai, James and Camel were in a private cabinet_

**James**

So camel ...Anything new?

**Camel**

We did investigate it further Sir…We couldn't reach That Bourbon Guy…I've assigned three teams to search for him…no one found anything…I believe he's far away

**Akai**

That's no good…we've lost him…and this can't be good

**James**

Anything else?

**Camel**

We found a secret basement…In which the boss resided…there was a meeting room and two luxurious rooms…one of them was completely isolated from any communication devices… we've searched thoroughly and we found a book in there…its name was The Hell Angel … in the closet we found some dresses and clothes… we believe the room belonged to a women

**Akai**

It's Miyano-san 'mother: Elena Miyano

**James**

But , Kudo-kun said both her parents were dead…on an accident

**Akai**

She was the hell angel in that Organization … That boss …he could do anything to stop his destruction… we don't know may be that death was faked

**Camel**

I don't think so…when I opened the book… on the first page was written "the guilt of a survivor…guilt of a killer"

**James**

So may be after all there was an accident…but how did she could survive?...where is she now?

**Akai**

We must know it…we need to know

**Camel**

I've searched if there was anything else that could point out where she was…but in vain

**James**

What about the other room?

**Camel**

It's the boss room…there was all kind of super high technologies…there was his personal computer…our agents are examining it right now along with piles of files we found there

**Akai**

There are many gaps…that I can't fill with satisfying answers

**James**

It's already 4 am… we should really get going…we have lots of work

**Camel**

How's Jodie-san?

**James**

She's fine the doctor took out the bullet and she'll be fine…he said that she could leave the hospital tomorrow and rest at home

**Camel**

That's good

**Akai**

James…I've to go…I'll be back at the scene

**James **

No Akai...you won't…you'd better go and comfort your sister…she's been worried sick about you…you should really take care of her

**Akai**

But …

**James**

Just as I ordered you…Akai-kun…please go

_Camel's phone biped _

**Camel**

Hello…camel is speaking…what…where…ok…take one of the car and bring her to the hospital …hurry up!

**James**

What's it Camel?

**Camel**

They found a woman… in some place near the scene…he said she was unconscious …

**Akai**

Could it be…?

* * *

_Sera , Ran and Shinichi got into a taxi and went to Hakase's house, Shiho…remained there comforting Jodie. As they got to the house , rang the bell and Hattori opened the door_

**Hattori**

Oi …Oi…Kudo you're here…kudo's back guys! He shouted

**Kudo**

Oi…Hattori …it's 4 am you know…people are supposed to be sleeping right now

**Hattori**

So come in…I can shout at you later man!

**Yukiko**

Shin-chan! You're back! She hugged him and caused him a breath shortage and painful chest ache

_Shinichi, Ran, Hattori, Sera, Yusaku , Yukiko were sitting in the living room while Hakase made coffee. Shinichi was telling them what did exactly happen… Hattori as excited as if he was watching a wrestling game…Yukiko broke in tears pretty many times…Ran's heart beat more and more quickly whenever a bullet was mentioned … Yusaku felt inspired about his new book… and sera was truly angry because she missed all the "fun". Just as he finished story, ran stood up and said_

**Ran**

Well, Shinichi…do you have anything to tell me?

**Shinichi**

Ran…I…I wish you a good night …it's too late for us… we have school on 8am, do you remember?

**Ran**

SHINICHI!

* * *

_Akai and James were sitting as camel entered_

**James**

So Camel…who's she?

**Camel**

Just as Akai-kun expected…she's Elena Miyano also known as the hell angel…doctor had just examined her…said she totally okay physically…no wounds … no injuries…she seems to be in a good health but she's still unconscious…they're waiting for her to wake up…to do further tests

**Akai**

Should we tell her?

**James**

Of course…you'll tell her Akai-kun…she's your cousin after all.

**Akai**

Let's do it then

**James**

May be not now

**Akai**

I'll go and talk with…maybe I won't tell her…it depends …

**James**

You can go then

_Akai went out the room_

**James**

Camel…anything else to report?

**Camel**

Nothing for now…our teams are still working…they'll go through every inch of that place

**James**

That's good…only one problem remains

**Camel**

That bourbon guy?

**James**

He's a dangerous guy…we should find him before he commits any crime

**Camel**

Maybe we should ask for police help

**James**

We can't …the news will be spread about it and this means lots of problems

**Camel**

I see…then we can assign a certain team to search for any clue he may leave behind

**James**

Exactly

* * *

_Jodie and Shiho were talking_

**Jodie**

I've always felt there was something wrong about you

**Shiho**

I wasn't really trying to hide the real one I'm

**Jodie**

But…it must be hard…living a little girl life

**Shiho**

You can say so…but I did really enjoy it sometimes…I was bereaved of a normal childhood…I've been a prodigy they say…I took over my parents work since I was thirteen…I couldn't have a normal childhood…so I've kind of enjoy it…but it's really a hard thing after all

**Jodie**

Just like you…my parents were killed when I was 7 years old…since that day…my life turned up side down especially with The FBI protection program…it just worsened everything…and just as you see I had to become an FBI agent …not that I didn't want to be one but…it's a stressful life and I did really want to become a teacher when I was young…I wouldn't like to have such a fast pace job

**Shiho**

"You can't run away from your fate"

**Jodie**

Absolutely true…

**Shiho**

Kudo-kun …once saved me from an explosion…once saved me with those words

Akai then knocked the door and entered

**Jodie**

Akai-kun

**Akai**

Jodie…still awake?

**Jodie**

We've been chatting

**Akai**

Sera…where is she?

**Jodie**

She's with Kudo-kun and Ran-san…Probably at Hakase's house

**Akai**

Jodie you should really take a rest...Miyano-san…I need to tell you something

**Shiho**

Ok..Then…let's give Jodie-sensei a rest…we'll talk outside

**Jodie**

Ok then…what can I do if you're so determinant about it…Nothing I believe…but take a rest.

* * *

_Akai and Shiho went to the hospital's café_

**Akai**

I'm sorry…it's kind of hard to speak to someone that hates as much as you do

**Shiho**

It's just that I couldn't forget her…May be she was killed because they knew you were a double agent but…she'd die anyway…anyone in that organization can die anytime anyplace…that boss is really such a ruthless person

**Akai**

He killed his brother with his own hands…I can't expect much of that person

**Shiho**

I've just knew about it…that we're cousins

**Akai**

If you're father didn't leave that microchip…it'd be a lost in time secret…we'd never know…that we were actually cousins

**Shiho**

Exactly…we'd never know we're a family

**Akai**

So…no hatred from now on?

**Shiho**

She's an angel...far away from this world…she did love you so much…she was certainly happy to give her innocent soul to save her love…even if it was such a precious thing to give

**Akai**

Shiho-chan…I've some news for you…I don't know if you really want to hear them…but I have to tell you

**Shiho**

What's it about Akai-san?

**Akai**

The hell angel…we found her…she's still alive

* * *

**So here's the eighth chapter…hope you like it…the ninth won't be out now because I'll have to edit the previous chapter for Honorifics errors and spelling mistakes…reviews give me inspiration! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninth chapter**

* * *

**And so, it seems that writing is such a powerful thing….I could lay in my bed and take a rest…but it seems that I can't …if you really consider the efforts I'm making please review…it's the way I can feel that you really like the story and thus… I know that I'm not writing in vain**

**Willysfeather is a simple fiction writer…did write many things …but yet still he still doesn't own anything!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Previously_

_**Akai**_

_Shiho-chan…I've some news for you…I don't know if you really want to hear them…but I have to tell you_

_**Shiho**_

_What's it about Akai-san?_

_**Akai**_

_The hell angel…we found her…she's still alive_

**Shiho**

Akai-kun…it's…maybe you should that they were dead from a long time…in an accident…I've been told

**Akai**

I know but…it turns out to be false…it's her…I've seen her…she's your mother!

**Shiho**

It's truly hard to believe…I don't really know what to do … I….I can't believe it

**Akai**

We can go and see…make sure whether it's her or not…you'll believe then

**Shiho**

_Sigh_

I'm not really sure of the fact…but let's just go and see

_Shiho and Akai went there … _

**Shiho**

324 Elena Miyano

**Akai**

That's it…go in

**Shiho**

I…Shall I really see her?

**Akai**

Just go in…you'll not lose anything

**Shiho**

You've certainly mistaken her for someone else…it's impossible

**Akai**

Shiho-san…just go in

_Shiho went in and saw a thin figure lying on the bed… Shiho was trembling…she believed her mother was dead…why would she ever be alive? It's just that she feared a deception…it's all she feared_

_Shiho got closer and closer to the bed…she couldn't believe what she saw…it was her…her mother…but she was just like a dead person…her pale face…her thin figure…her dark eyes…and all those machines she was wired to…she took a seat and sat beside her lovely mother_

**Shiho**

I haven't seen you for years…I …I miss even looking to your face mother… I've missed you more and more each time…I watched those tapes you left…I don't really need to watch a recording of you…I need to hug you…tightly…to feel your warmth … to feel your love…mother

_Tears fell …her eyes were tearing for a first time…she didn't use to tear…she used to kill her feelings and to torture her emotions…and she was relieved …she could for once…feel alive_

_A nurse then entered_

**Nurse**

I'm sorry miss…but you can't be here

**Shiho**

I'm her daughter…can I just stay a little more?

**Nurse**

I'm sorry but…we have strict orders…you just can't be here…but don't worry…once she's awake…I'll let you in

**Shiho**

Standing up and leaving

Thank you …and please take care of her

**Nurse**

It's our duty miss!

_Shiho leaves the room to find Akai waiting for her_

**Akai**

So…?

**Shiho**

It was …her…I'm truly thankful…Akai-kun…Thank you

**Akai**

Look…I'll get you home after I finish some things I have…Bourbon is still on the loose and you can't go on your own

**Shiho**

No…it's okay…go …don't worry about me…it's already 6 am…I want to stay with my mother…and Hakase will come to get me home whenever I ask him for

**Akai**

Ok then…goodbye…and take care of Masumi

**Shiho**

Don't worry!

_Akai left , Shiho sat on a bench and waited for the nurse_

* * *

_Shinichi's alarm was ringing nonstop, he got of the bed turned it off and went to the bathroom. As he was brushing his teeth, he looked to the mirror and saw the old one he wanted to see, he didn't use anything to reach the mirror. It was comforting._

_He went downstairs , to find his father reading the daily newspaper, his mother was making breakfast : pancakes and juice …burned pancakes and sour juice…that's all she knew to do but he liked it…it was nothing compared to Ran's breakfast but it was much more reassuring._

_He ate breakfast with his parents…his mother was telling him her old stories which he had learned by heart… his father was already bored of it but he liked to see that smile on Shinichi face…Shinichi teased his mother few times calling her obaa-san and that was enough for her to know that her son is finally back!_

_Shinichi rang on Hakase's door…the two girls come out…the three of them went to school…At That old classroom of his… he went in…all his friends were surprised but happy to finally see Kudo Shinichi…Sonoko teased Ran for a long day about her lover's return but Ran didn't care much he was here now…she needn't anything else. The sensei then went in and said_

**Sensei**

Good timing Kudo-kun…we have a test!

* * *

_Shiho fell asleep on that bench and she woke up she saw a young man sitting beside her…he looked tired and pale…he's been awake for a night she thought…he noticed she was awake._

**Julian**

I'm sorry…for …disturbing you

**Shiho**

No problem…I shouldn't fall asleep on bench

**Julian**

It's okay

**Shiho**

You're foreigner?

**Julian**

I'm on a vacation…From UK…a friend of had a concert here…we come together

**Shiho**

I see

_Another young man…the look alike of the one sitting beside her come closer holding two cups_

**Kevin**

Good morning

**Shiho**

Good morning

_She stood up and went to the restrooms to wash her face_

**Kevin**

Julian…here's your coffee…you look pretty tired bro…you should rest

**Julian**

Thanks Kevin but…I can't…I need to make sure she's okay…if anything happens to her…I'll be

**Kevin**

The operation isn't finished yet…they said it could take more time…and you're really tired bro…I'll be here and you go back to the hotel and rest for some time

**Julian**

No…forget it…did they find him…the one that shoot Angel?

**Kevin**

Nope

_Shiho then went back from the restroom to find the nurse just going out of her mother's room_

**Shiho**

How is she?

**Nurse**

She's awake now…the doctor said you can go in

**Shiho**

Thank you very much

_She went into the room, her mother was lying in the bed, she beside her and said_

**Shiho **

Good morning

**Elena**

Good morning

**Shiho**

How you're felling now?

**Elena**

Way better…thank you

**Shiho**

Glad to hear that

**Elena**

Did we meet elsewhere?

**Shiho**

Maybe…I don't remember

**Elena**

You truly look like her

**Shiho**

Who's that?

**Elena**

_Lowered her face and tears dropped for her eyes_

My young daughter

**Shiho**

Where she's now?

**Elena**

Far Away from this world…my little angel…she died in an accident

**Shiho**

Sorry to hear that

**Elena**

She's was just like you…as if you were twins …but I've lost her…I've lost her sister…I've lost my husband too

**Shiho**

What happened to them?

**Elena**

My daughters were dead on that accident…a hit and run one…and my husband…was killed…it was a brutal loss for me…I should stay

**Shiho**

But have you ever seen your daughters' corpses?

**Elena**

No…I've just been told

**Shiho**

As for me…I'd never believe someone was dead…if I didn't see his dead corpse

* * *

**For my dear reviewers, I did work on a holiday and get you this chapter…it seems I have a serious illness which is writing…and thus expect the next Chap to be out soon**

**Willysfeather**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenth Chapter**

* * *

**It seems that I won't stop writing until it's finished…I'm a good person and I do like being kind with my reviewers and so …I won't let you wait for the release…I'll do my best and write at least one chapter per day…so take this into consideration …I like reviews too…so …you know Read & Review!**

**I don't own any DC or MK character; of course you know who do really own them.**

* * *

Please enjoy!

Previously

**Shiho**

But have you ever seen your daughters' corpses?

**Elena**

No…I've just been told

**Shiho**

As for me…I'd never believe someone was dead…if I didn't see his dead corpse

**Elena**

It's …true …how could a mother believe her son's death if she didn't see his corpse? F she didn't hug him tightly… if he didn't respond to her calls…if she didn't touch his cold dead body…how could she believe?

**Shiho**

That's the point

**Elena**

My husband's death was such a tragic event…I couldn't go on my life…I've seen him dead…shot with a bullet in the head…I've cried for days…I've run out of tears…and yet I couldn't forget him

**Shiho**

Who killed him? When and why?

**Elena**

I shouldn't be telling you dear…if they ever found out …they'll just kill you too…such ruthless people!

**Shiho**

Who are talking about?

**Elena**

I shouldn't tell you but…they're a syndicate…they wore black …devilish organization…hatred and envy ate their minds and hearts…they're horrible

**Shiho**

We've took them down…they no longer exist

**Elena**

Do you know them?

**Shiho**

Tell me…what do you remember…? What's the last thing that happened before you woke up here?

**Elena**

I've been asleep…and I suddenly hurt some noise…loud noise…I figured out it was gun shooting…I've been afraid…my room's door was opened…and so I ran away… I feared it was him killing agents as always but it didn't seem so…I ran as fast as I could…and then…I was too tired…I laid under a tree…if they didn't find me…they'd probably trail me and kill me once found…but…I've been saved…for the moment…they will certainly search for me…every inch of this country…until they find me and kill me

**Shiho**

I've told you…they no longer exist

**Elena**

But how…such people could be defeated?

**Shiho**

_Whispered_

Because fate…crossed our ways…the ways of a mother and her daughter

**Elena**

I can't really understand you

**Shiho**

May be I should let you rest for now…be well

**Elena**

Thank you

_Shiho went out of the room…dialed Hakase's number and asked him to come and take her home._

_Like a baby…she slept on her bed…it was the first time…she slept not worrying about her future life…today she slept…relieved…she'll lead a better life._

* * *

_As Shinichi come home, his mother was out seeing a friend, his father was in a meeting with his publisher…Shinichi as always dropped his bag and went to Hakase's …there he found Sera, Shiho and Ran chatting…laughing and having fun… he looked at their faces and felt relieved…those three had a hard life…it's time for them to lead a normal life._

_Shiho, Masumi walked Ran to her house, after they dropped by Jodie-sensei at her flat to make sure she was getting better. Then Shiho and Masumi went to the hospital, Masumi was way mad at Her niisan since he didn't call her for more than 12hours, Shiho was more concerned about her mother._

* * *

_She went to her room and found her awake…reading a book_

**Shiho**

Good evening

**Elena**

Good evening

**Shiho**

Feeling better?

**Elena**

Sure…I'm fine

**Shiho**

So…did you think about what I said?

**Elena**

I've reading those dairies …I wrote after my daughters' death…The hell angel it's called…that's how they called me in that hell… I was an Angel.

**Shiho**

Are you convinced now…that those devils are pretty far away?

**Elena**

Absolutely…do you know?…Shiho-chan…I've written everything about my daughters in this book

**Shiho**

_Silent and surprised_

**Elena**

Are you okay?

**Shiho**

You said it on a mistake…Shiho-chan…isn't?

**Elena**

_Smiled_

No…I didn't…that young man told me…that your parents were dead on an accident…and that the truth that your mother is still alive…while your father was killed by his own brother

**Shiho**

He told you about my name?

**Elena**

No I do know my daughter's name…my little Shiho…;that man…didn't kill me but he had fun each time he come into my room to find me crying…he used to say " what a loss for a mother her two daughters…her intelligent daughter…her sweet daughter…and what a loss for a husband… a loving husband…you used to neglect your daughters…you should feel sorry for your dead feelings…your ruthless heart" it was fun to make me cry until I no longer could breathe …that young man told me that Akemi-chan was killed by those devils but my little Shiho was still alive …such news had relieved me from my pain...

**Shiho**

Mother…I do really love you!

_And they both hugged each other tightly_

* * *

**This chapter is a little ( a lot) short but it's because we're going into the next part of the story.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleventh Chapter**

* * *

**This is the eleventh chapter…it can be considered as the first chapter of a new story that is related somehow to the current…Please enjoy reading it , I do enjoy reading reviews…so no need to tell you what you should do…the events of the following take place six months after the previous Chapter.**

* * *

_A sunny day in Beika it was that day. Ran woke up pretty early; she dressed up and sat to the table as her mother prepared breakfast. Since that day, the 9__th__ of January many things happened…not to mention that Shinichi was finally there for her, Miyano Shiho was reunited with her mother, Sera Masumi with her brother, her parents were finally back to each other and they are getting on well now; it's true that her father quitted being detective but he's now one of the best martial arts trainer…it seems it was the thing he liked best especially considering the high pay he got not to forget that there wasn't any dead bodies to be seen._

_Ran was happy to see her family again all together going for a trip to Kudo's summer mansion to spend some few days with them after Yukiko begged for about one hour. As they got there, Yukiko filled them with a fun-filled schedule with swimming in the pool, diving in sea, fishing for men, biggest sand castle contest for girls and a barbecue party at night…and yet there was a lot to do._

_At that night, Ran had much fun, she was with the one she loved most after a long period of despair. they were side by side, hand in hand erring in the alleys admiring the starry sky._

**Ran**

It's just perfect Shinichi…the ways things turned out to be can be nothing but perfect

**Shinichi**

You're right…things went well!

**Ran**

Shinichi…is Masumi-kun back from America?

**Shinichi**

Jodie Sensei said that Sera-kun and Akai-kun will come back to Japan really soon…I don't really know when…it seems they'll be back forever that's why it's taking some time

**Ran**

Yet I can't believe that Ai-kun was a grown up person…she's older than us in reality…but

**Shinichi**

So, you've already forgot about Conan-kun?

**Ran**

I had a little bro Shinichi…you took him from me…I wish if I could just keep the both of you at the same time

**Shinichi**

You can wish for it…but it will never happen

**Ran**

Hey, Shinichi…did Shiho-kun move out from Hakase's house?

**Shinichi**

Ran…it's been four months since I told you about it…Miyano-kun is living in an apartment like yours in Ekoda they even have a café beneath …I still wonder how they managed to find one!

**Ran**

Shiho-kun 's mother is such a lovely person…I've met her few times before she traveled to …where did you say she's gone to?

**Shinichi**

To UK…you do easily forget Ran…she's in UK after she got an invitation from a very prestigious University there…her mother was a prodigy you know…she even had a professor degree…but once she got married…all her dreams of a brilliant future were dashed after she had to join that organization.

**Ran**

Wow…if I ever become like her…it would be wonderful

**Shinichi**

You'd better work hard then …or else you'll never achieve your dream…Miyano-kun is working very hard now…studying and working at the same time

**Ran**

Shiho-kun is doing so? You did never tell me?

**Shinichi**

I've told Ran…but you were chatting with Sonoko over the phone back then, Miyano-kun is preparing her Doctoral degree and so she attends Lectures in university and works in a laboratory meanwhile

**Ran**

She's really a hard working one…hoping she achieves her goal…

**Shinichi**

Hope so

**Ran**

Shinichi…Kazuha called me yesterday…saying there was a cruise on a very new ship…she and Hattori-kun are going…and if we could go as well…it will be just great

**Shinichi**

A cruise? I've received two invitations for that one…I've found them in my mailbox

**Ran**

So we can go?

**Shinichi**

I gave them to my parents…I don't really want to go to

**Ran**

…

**Shinichi**

What's wrong with you?

**Ran**

Nothing

**Shinichi**

The problem is … they refused to go. They insisted I should be going with you…so we're going

**Ran**

Thank you Shinichi…it'd be great!

**Shinichi**

Isn't such an expensive thing? Why would Hattori spend his money on such a cruise?

**Ran**

No…they've received two invitations too…from Kazuha's Uncle…he's the captain of that ship

**Shinichi**

It makes more senses now…

**Ran**

There's one more thing to do before we can go…

**Shinichi**

…I'll have to convince your parents, isn't?

**Ran**

Good answer…Detective-otaku!

* * *

_Shiho woke up in the morning..it was a sunny day...she got up of her bed and stood by the window feeling the newborn sun…she was happy to feel its warmth…many things have changed. Now she has a family…a small one but it's…something she can't describe with words…the feeling of having a family. Now she works in a laboratory for about the whole day, her mother refused the offer in England and decided to give lectures in Touto University instead…and they're living happily because they could at last achieve their dreams. Elena was a sociable person and she made a quite number of friends there…they often exchanged visits and went camping on holidays…she was a cheerful person…it was a reborn for her and she liked her new life._

_She had an English friend living in Tokyo…a childhood friend of her: Juliette that invited her pretty many times but could never make it…so today she'll be going to visit her along with Shiho. The English family lived in a pretty big mansion; Elena and Shiho were very well welcomed._

**Juliette**

Oh…Elena…you've finally accepted our invitation…We've really missed you being among us!

**Elena**

Oh thank you Juliette…I've missed it too

**Juliette**

Shiho…I'm really pleased to meet you finally…I'd really wanted to see Akemi too…where is she?

**Elena**

My daughter and my husband died on an accident…a few time ago

**Shiho**

It was a great loss for us but we managed to overcome it…I'm really pleased to meet you

**Juliette **

I've lost my husband too …I was on the point of losing my son too… but we could save him…I could get him back

**Elena**

Mark…I believe that's his name?

**Juliette**

Yes…it was a sad story to tell

**Elena**

Let's just have fun…it means nothing remembering such a sad event

**Juliette**

That's right…I've few other guests to come…we're having a tea party

**Elena**

That's great…you've never been at a tea party …right?

**Shiho**

No…I'm glad to attend it today

**Juliette**

Shiho…if you ever want you can take a walk in the garden…you seem to like it

**Shiho**

Yes…I'm off then…see you later

Shiho went outside and the two friends carried on chatting. Shiho was erring in the garden…it was a beautiful one for sure…admiring flowers with all colors that added a special touch to the symmetrical designed garden…she was admiring the beauty of nature when she suddenly heard a violin…someone was playing violin…she turned her head to find at few meters from her a gazebo…someone was sitting there…someone that played violi

* * *

Please enjoy and review! sorry for being late!


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelfth Chapter**

* * *

**3aboOorah: Thanks for reviewing…please enjoy this chapter…it means a lot for me …Hope you like the story**

* * *

**I don't own anything except my own published book… as you all know…Gosho Aoyama owns every single character of DC and MK…So please Enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

_Shiho went outside and the two friends carried on chatting. Shiho was erring in the garden…it was a beautiful one for sure…admiring flowers with all colors that added a special touch to the symmetrical designed garden…she was admiring the beauty of nature when she suddenly heard a violin … someone was playing violin…she turned her head to find at few meters from her a gazebo…someone was sitting there…someone that played violin…she went closer and closer …until there was a mere 5 meters separating them_

**Voice**

Don't come any closer

_Shiho froze in her place_

**Voice**

You don't really want to do it

**Shiho**

…

**Voice**

And I don't want you to do it

**Shiho**

…

**Voice **

Just leave this place…

**Shiho**

Is anything wrong with you? I'm not probably the one you think I am …I've never met with you probably…

**Voice**

I hate you…just leave…a traitor like them all

**Shiho**

I can let you say I'm traitor this simple…you've got to give reasons to make me think of my own self as a traitor

**Voice**

That's good…you're a stupid one too…look I'd hate to talk with you…so just leave…I …don't…need to know another girl

**Shiho**

You've been playing a good song…Amazing Grace?

**Voice**

None of your business

**Shiho**

It's said to be a song of forgiveness…isn't?

**Voice**

I said it's none….

**Shiho**

…why don't you just forgive her? The girl that caused you pain?

**Voice**

You're an annoying one

**Shiho**

I know…a lover's heart can never be mended…but I'll never regret trying

**Voice**

…trying to mend a broken heart…it's such a silly thing…it will remain broken for ever…and you'll just waste your time …there will be always a scar that will make you remember everything…if only I was dead on that day…things would be much easier

**Shiho**

Mark…you can't run from your fate

**Voice**

You know who am I…that's a pretty good evidence

**Shiho**

Evidence… aiming to prove anything?

**Mark**

Aiming to prove you're just another girl brought by my mother to relieve my pain…

**Shiho**

I am probably not…I'm just an ordinary guest…I'd never be a part of such a plan…I don't want to…

**Mark**

You won't trick by just saying so

**Shiho**

I'm telling the truth

**Mark**

Yet still I can't believe you…

**Shiho**

You're free…

**Mark**

Good bye…you don't seem to understand the word "leave"… I'll be going on my own

_Shiho was silent…half an hour later, many guests arrived to the party…it was fun to attend such one…Shiho was surprised to see that all guests were female except one man…a man that was about twenty five years old that was silently sipping his cup of tea…then one of the maids come closer to him…whispered him something in the ear…something that made him get up suddenly and go into the house hurriedly few minutes later…a loud scream was heard…Shiho was sure of what happened…a suicide!_

_As Shiho got to the room…police were already everywhere investigating the death of Mark… once his friend David went to the room…he saw his best friend laying in the bed unconsciously…David was sure of the fact that his friend was dead and so he called the police and an ambulance._

_David was called to the room because the maid knocked for about 10 minutes on the door but no one responded…searched in the whole house for her master but couldn't find him …as she's been told about what happened years ago… she thought it can be repeat and went to tell David._

_Police believed it was a suicide…considering that the deceased already tried once to suicide 3 years ago … the case was already said to be a suicide…but after all a questioning was necessary to go through the 56 persons that were there were questioned and most of them denied even seeing him…Juliette said she was the last one to see him as she dropped by his bedroom a little while before her guests arrived …Elena as the other guests didn't see him and Shiho said that she talked with him in the garden._

_The police inspector confirmed his death after he took a significant dose of methanol which caused his poisoning. He was ready to conceal the case as a suicide when …_

**Shiho**

But we're not sure enough of the fact, are we?

**Inspector**

Excuse me Miss but it's a Police affair, you know…

**Shiho**

But, we can't let him run away the culprit that murdered this young man

**Inspector**

What are you saying? It's a murder?

**Shiho**

A simple fact…The deceased can't reach that substance …he's blind you know…

**Inspector**

May be…he could manage to find it…

**Shiho**

I can't believe it…that blind person would be able to find methanol where there is no methanol

**Inspector**

May be he consumed something that contained it..

**Juliette**

He can't…after he was blinded… I prevented using anything containing methanol in the house…I didn't want him to do it again

**Shiho**

And so…it can't really be a suicide…it's a murder

**Inspector**

Would you please come into this room we can talk?

**Shiho**

Surely whispering to him just tell all the guests to leave except those two people

**Inspector**

I'll tell my assistant to do it

_And they both went into the room_

**Inspector**

There's no leads to a culprit…we didn't find any thing

**Shiho**

You won't…the murder is surely a careful one

**Inspector**

Why did he do it? How and when?

**Shiho**

He was a stupid one…after all…Mark tried once to suicide…3 years ago…inhaling Methanol…but fortunately the amount he inhaled before they found him was a small one to kill him…but enough to blind him…3 years ago he tried to suicide hoping to run away from…his traitor

**Inspector**

I know about the facts of that case…just tell me who the culprit is?

**Shiho**

A lover's heart can never be mended…it's true…that's what Mark told me…he was pretty upset this afternoon…it was planned after all…that my mother and I come to this house…that I speak to Mark and that he thinks I am only some random girl his mother brought to make him forget the one he loved most…

**Inspector**

So what? Who the culprit is?

**Shiho**

It's …

**Inspector**

We'll go out and arrest him then

**Shiho**

No…not now…we need an evidence… but for now…do as I tell you…

_The inspector and Shiho went out of the room, Elena, Juliette, David and some others workers were there_

**Inspector**

We've discussed it…The Miss had a wrong deduction so it was just a suicide

**Elena**

Then we can go back to our homes Inspector

**Inspector**

Yes…but first I need to meet you all in the living room …just for more information

**Juliette**

I'm terribly tired…can I just go to my bedroom?

**Inspector**

I'm afraid you can't…he's your son and you know him best if we ever needed any information

**David**

Just let her go inspector…I'll tell you everything…I've been his friend from childhood

**Juliette**

That's right…David probably knows better than I do.

**Inspector**

Then it's okay for you to go…we're sorry

**Juliette**

Thank you

_The others went to living room except David who walked to Juliette Room_

**David**

I'm sorry…

**Juliette**

I knew it…no need for further explanation

**David**

He was in pretty good mood but…once I told him…he got furious…I shouldn't have told him after all

**Juliette**

No…it's okay…I can't let him believe in her love…she didn't deserve it after all…a pure love like my son's

**David**

After I told him…he asked me to bring him some pills from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom…when I was back I found him trying to swallow some kinds of pills

**Juliette**

I knew…he wouldn't like to bear such life any more…

**David**

I took them from him…he hit me with his cane…saying I wasn't keep a promise

**Juliette**

I know about it…we've never hidden anything from each other…that promise

**David**

The promise that forced me to…

**Juliette**

I know…after you left his room…I went to see him…he was pretty cool then…he was happy…he said was finally getting rid of his pain…I couldn't help but ask him…

**David**

Whether David was still keeping his promise?

**Juliette**

He said…"I'd be happy to leave this world…My friend will do it…this is what friends are for, isn't?...to give a hand in need …David will do it…even though it will be much better if you did it yourself"

**David**

I was out preparing a syringe …when I was back…he was abnormally calm…and he said that he was happy…because he knows there were some ones that loved him… he said that you did help him relieve some of his pain…and that he'll be thankful for ever …because I did keep my promise…his fainted smile was the last thing I saw before I injected him that poison…I'm truly sorry

**Juliette**

It's okay…at least he's resting peacefully now…as we will do too…Do you want some tea?

**David**

Yes…sweet please…I need lots of sugar

_As she put sugar in tea, two officers busted into the room_

**Officers**

You're under arrest…hold your hands up high

**Shiho**

Just as I expected…it was a silly plan after all…to put cyanide in tea…and make an end to your lives…you killed him…both of you…and now, what are you doing?...Running away from your fate? From justice? … I wouldn't keep such a promise…a promise of killing someone that lost hope…I wouldn't kill him…I'd kill his cowardliness instead…it would be way better… if I gave him another chance instead of forbidding it…it'd rather give him a new life instead of taking his own…how ruthless of a mother…to kill her son …how unfaithful of a friend…to give his friend a poison…for no matter what reason…it's such a stupid way of keeping a promise!

* * *

**This was the twelfth chapter…hope you did enjoy…I'm so bad at crimes so…I've been inspired of a work of ****William Somerset Maugham, may be if I ever get to invent a good crime…I'll change this part to my own … but for now I think it's good…tell me what you think of it…of course I didn't copy the play of this famous author…I was just inspired of the fact that a mother can kill her son who was cheated in love…that's all…but I've added my own touch too…anyway please review and tell me what you think…this is a primary chapter which means the good ones are coming soon…just after this…a high probability of a love story ! Wow I just forgot…the idea of cyanide poison being put in coffee instead of sugar was inspired from another fiction called sweet tea which was removed ( I can't find it anywhere to review it) from the website…I don't own the idea anyway…but I liked it so I used…again I DO NOT OWN IT**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteenth Chapter**

I don't own anything…please enjoy the newest Chapter…the long awaited one!

* * *

- It's 23:22:38:47 … Dad you're late!

- Oh I'm truly sorry Saguru…I had a meeting…an unexpected one

Saguru

Anyway…I've things to tell you

Father

What is it about?

Saguru

Grandmother called one hour ago…saying that mother is on the flight back to Japan

Father

Really…? She didn't call me…

Saguru

She was worried…about me…you know her

Father

She said you shouldn't get yourself into troubles…and troubles means

Saguru

Kid heist … crimes and kidnapping cases…anything that would make me get in police affairs

Father

She's right…yet you don't know how to put a stop line to your obsession of detective work

Saguru

Alright…but she said I had to go back to London with her…I don't want to

Father

You've got to be in London if your mother says so

Saguru

If only I could change her mind…it would be perfect

Father

Didn't I tell you ? …the reason behind me being late

Saguru

No you didn't

Father

I had an inspector in my office…he was talking for more than an hour and a half…nonstop

Saguru

It must be painful…

Father

Words can't describe how painful it was …but truly …it worth it

Saguru

Really? Tell me

Father

There is a new detective on the loose…

Saguru

A detective or a murderer?

Father

A detective…a young female detective

Saguru

Young…female … detective…impossible

Father

But true… "not to mention that she was beautiful …she is a true Sherlock Holmes on earth" that's what he said…

Saguru

She helped him find a cat ? … I know how they exaggerate things…she's a mere fan … I believe

Father

Well…whether she's genius or not…I can't judge by myself…but he said so

Saguru

What kind of case was she able to solve?

Father

There was a young man dead in his room, the inspector concealed the case as suicide…but she pointed out that it was a murder…and she had a "brilliant" deduction … he said so

Saguru

Her name?

Father

Miyano Shiho …if I remember well…that inspector was amazingly admiring her deduction

_Saguru get up and leaves the room_

Father

Already going son?

Saguru

I need to do my own researches

* * *

_It was 6 pm and Shiho had just finished work, she was tired and sleepy, she hurried to take a taxi to get her home fast. That case she solved was a troublemaker for sure…she almost swore to never solve another case…it wasn't her type, she hated to see dead people. As she got to her apartment she knocked the door and waited to her mother to open it…Suddenly she saw a piece of paper under the door mat, she took it , turned in all sides but she found nothing on it except "Renya Karasuma" "that's weird" she thought…"I've heard this name before …but where?" …"probably from Kudo-kun…who else did I had to hear for all time?" … "but when…? Who's that Karasuma guy?" as she was wondering…her mother opened the door , she went in , put down her bag and greeted her mother…then she sat on the sofa._

Elena

What's it darling? Are you alright?

Shiho

I…I just found this

_Handing her the paper_

Elena

Renya Karasuma …I know this one…I've heard of him somewhere

Shiho

I've the same feeling too…the problem is that I can't remember where or when

Elena

I believe he's the owner of some mansion or something…If I remember well, there was a case 40 years ago about it … a huge mansion where people killed each other

Shiho

That mansion…Kudo-kun told me about it…he had a case there too…many detectives gathered there and he said that…I remembered it… mom…give m e that paper

_As shiho got the paper, she went to her room and tuned on the table lamp and left the paper up high …and then she read_

"As expected of the partner of Kudo Shinichi !... A brilliant partner… I can do nothing but admire the long awaited one powers of deduction! ... you have raised my admiration …" surprised she looked at the bottom of the paper and read "PS: Dear Miss, could you please go find the package I left you with the waiter in the downstairs café?"

Elena

A secret admirer?

Shiho

What …? I don't think so …I've never had one

Elena

It seems you do now…he's a mannered one …it seems

Shiho

_Surprised _

a secret admirer?

Elena

He said there's a package…go get it

Shiho

Should I really ?

Elena

Just go…don't worry

_Shiho went downstairs, entered the café and searched for any suspicious person_

Miyano-kun

Shiho

Masako-kun …is there anything wrong?

Masako

Not at all…everything is just good…but a young man passed two hours ago and left you a package…I'll bring it to you

Shiho

Masako-kun…how does he look?

Masako

Well…I don't remember well…he had a strange Japanese and his hair color was like yours…he wore a cap and glasses to hide his face I believe

Shiho

Thank you Masako-kun

_Shiho went upstairs holding the package tight…it was a big one after all. As she got to the door , her mother opened it._

Elena

You brought it?

Shiho

What else can I do?

Elena

Let's open it

Shiho

Should we really?

Elena

Don't worry, there is no bomb inside!

_Shiho opened the box…inside she found a dress…a red party dress…a beautiful one along she found another piece of paper. She read it as her mother looked over the dress._

Shiho

"An admirer of yours invites you to a party. On the next Saturday. At seven in the evening. A white cobra will get you to the venue. The honor of your present is requested"

Elena

How lucky!

Shiho

Will I be really going?

Elena

Darling…that's the cutest invitation I've ever seen…he's an admirer I told you…he seems really well mannered…so why to miss such a party?

Shiho

I'm not really used to such things…May be it's …

Elena

Just go and have fun…don't miss it…it'd be fun for sure

* * *

_It was Saturday , Shiho was on her way back home, tired but somehow excited…not really excited but … she couldn't describe her feelings. As she got home, she took a shower and got dressed for the party, her mother wasn't home … she had a party too at a friend's house . it was 6:30 when she heard someone knocking on the door_

Shiho

Hello, can I help you?

Man

Miyano Shiho San?

Shiho

Yes

Man

Would you please come with me? I'll drive you to the party.

Shiho

Okay…just one minute

* * *

_I'm truly sorry for the delay…I had a writer block and I hardly could complete this chapter…the next will be very soon! Hope you liked it …reviews are welcome_


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteenth Chapter

* * *

**A new chapter…I truly liked writing it…hope you like it too**

**I don't own anything …you know it already**

* * *

_As Shiho got out of the car, she found herself in front of a huge mansion, with many cars parked in front of it. She was sunk deep in her thoughts when she heard_

Man

May I guide the miss to the hall?

Shiho

Please

_And she entered the mansion along with the old man and they reached to a large hall where people gathered, as the man left, she was searching among the crowds for the person she expected to be the sender but in vain… not far from her she saw a Kudo look alike with a Mouri look alike "Kaito-kid is invited?" she thought._

Voice

Miyano-san?

Shiho

Mouri-san…Toyama-san?

Ran

You're here too?

Shiho

I got an invitation…two days ago

Kazuha

We did too…the boys weren't coming but

Ran

Since we insisted … they had nothing to do but take us to the party

Shiho

So kudo-kun and hattori-kun are here?

Shinchi

Just behind you

Heiji

Long time not seen…Miyano-kun

Shiho

Very pleased to see all of you…but do you know who the inviter is ?

Heiji

Not yet…even though Kudo was making his grey substance work too much to solve it

Shinichi

I hate those kind of things…he could just write his name

Shiho

It's okay…it seems to be a good party after all…he'll show himself soon

Ran

It's just a perfect party…wonderful

Kazuha

We'd lose much if we didn't come…admit it boys!

Shinichi

Oy Hattori…shall we beg for pardon?

Heiji

Oy kudo…I'd beg for something else

_Turns to kazuha_

Toyama-san … would you bless me with a dance?

_Kazuha blushed_

Of course

Shinichi

It's my turn … I think

_Turns to Ran_

Mouri-san … would you bless me with a dance?

_Ran at her turn blushed and accepted_

* * *

_As the teenagers left , Shiho thought "so…I'll be on my own?"_

Voice

You will not… I cannot let My Long awaited one on her own ?

Shiho

So finally showing yourself up?

Voice

Would my fair lady bless me with a dance?

Shiho

With pleasure

_With the finest movement they danced… everyone in the hall were looking at them …Shiho dancing with the masked man_

Shiho

So…I think it's better to get rid of that mask

Voice

May be…but will you ever dance with a beast ?

Shiho

A beast who masked his face…but unmasked his heart to me?

Voice

He would not let people see his blushing face…

Shiho

A blushing face…what for?

Voice

How could he dance with the prettiest girl on earth without having his face blushing?

Shiho

unmasking his heart …to the only one that could see that heart…that could read these feelings …that could feel this love

Voice

to be fallen in love of the most beautiful …and the most intelligent one at once

Shiho

_Smiling_ will you lend me your mask?

Voice

Why should I ? I prefer to see your face blushing…My fair Lady

Shiho

Smiling still not willing to tell me your name?

Voice

I thought you knew it…why should I say it?

Shiho

I know it … I'll ruin the surprise if I say it myself

Voice

I don't mind it at all…Miyano-san

Shiho

A secret Admirer … A.K.A … Hakuba Saguru-kun

Saguru

So you knew?

Shiho

It was a piece of cake…you are indeed the only teenage detective that attended that detectives gathering … the only one that could be the well-mannered young man that sent me the invitation

Saguru

It was that easy… to figure it?

Shiho

You can say so…but I've to say that I liked the way you did it

Saguru

That's what I am wishing for … by the way … red suits you well

Shiho

Thank you

Saguru

So… only 2 minute remain till my greeting speech

Shiho

Such a short period of time

Saguru

I will see you…just after the speech…I've written a 2000 word one but…

Shiho

You'll read only 9 "Good evening everyone, I'm Hakuba Saguru. Please enjoy the party" isn't?

Saguru

If only I could make it shorter…

Shiho

Don't worry … I won't run away…like a Cinderella

Saguru

Then may I be excused? I will be back as fast as I can

Shiho

_Smiling is it really Love…this feeling burning my heart?_

* * *

_As the dancing session as over, guests went back to the buffet_

Man

Please…all of you…let's welcome …you're inviter

_Saguru appeared from behind the curtain_

"Good evening everyone. I'm Hakuba Saguru. Please enjoy the party"

_And then he went behind the curtain again. And hurried to look for Shiho. Shinichi and the others were staring surprised to what have just happened._

Heiji

That annoying Britsh detective…he was the one behind it all

Shinichi

But what for ? Just for fun?

Kazuha

At least, it's a detective …there is no possibility of a murder or something

Ran

I'm relieved now…since Hakuba-kun doesn't seem to be as doomed as Hattori-kun or Shinichi!

Heiji

Hey girls…just stop it…I'm …angry …enough to smash everything

Shinichi

Oy Hattori take it easy man…it's just a party

Ran

Kazuha-chan…why Hattori-kun hates Hakuba-kun this much?

Kazuha

It's because…

Saguru

It's because I said he was hot-blooded

Heiji

Oii…Stop it

Shinichi

Good evening Hakuba-kun…it's a pleasure to attend such party

Kazuha, Ran

Thank you very much for inviting us

Saguru

The pleasure is ours…your presence is honored…as the West detective and the East detective…that a great honor for us

Shinichi

Thank you

Ran

Hakuba-kun…I've seen Miyano-san with you a few minutes ago…where is she I can't find her

Kazuha

We would like to invite her to come with us on a cruise in two weeks…you can come along too Hakuba -kun

Heiji

No he can't…it'd be hell itself with him

Saguru

I do really appreciate your invitation …but I'll travel to London next week…Thank you for inviting me…as for Miyano-kun…she have just left…she said she had something to do early in the morning

Shinichi

It's okay…we'll call her later…we have to go too…we're going on a trip …tomorrow morning

Saguru

I'd really want to thank you for attending the party…especially you Hattori-kun…don't get me wrong…I somehow appreciate your hot-blooded character … so don't think of it as insult …please

* * *

**Please review and wait for the next!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteenth Chapter**

* * *

**I hope you liked the last one…please carry on supporting this story**

* * *

Few days had already passed after that party…Shiho was happy…she was in love…maybe for the first time in her life…it's really the first time in her life…that she felt such happiness…even work was so exhausting as it used to be … "is it the magic of love ?" she thought while she was looking into her microscope…she was alone in the lab, her colleagues were off to lunch,.

Shiho

According to my calculations …that cell should be somewhere here …or here

Voice

According to mine…you should be hungry by now

Shiho

Saguru-kun … maybe you should get out of that closet…you'd lose breath if you stay longer

Saguru

Getting out of a closet

So you knew?

Shiho

Of course I did…I heard your stomach groaning twice…

Saguru

I'm sorry about that…whenever I'm …

Shiho

Whenever you're nervous …it starts groaning

Saguru

So…should we be out for lunch?

Shiho

I'm sorry … I can't… I have piles of work

Saguru

How ruthless…to let me starve to death

Shiho

_Smiling_ I'm sure you won't …I really can't go for lunch now … but what about a cuppa?

Saguru

Anything you ask for …My fair lady

Shiho

So in the afternoon…4pm …anywhere suits you

Saguru

I'll text you the address

Shiho

Okay …then see you at 4

Saguru

See you …

Shiho was sitting sipping a glass of strawberry juice, when he comes

Saguru

Shiho-san …I …am …really sorry…for … being late

Shiho

No problem…I arrived late too

Saguru

I was in a park when a crime happened…I had to solve it before I come here

Shiho

_Smiling_ so you're as doomed as Kudo-kun?

Saguru

Perhaps a little more

Shiho

I've already got used to it…seeing dead bodies and blood splash everywhere

Saguru

Well…you don't really have to… I'm quitting being detective

Shiho

Why?

Saguru

I'm more concentrated on a writer career…I've written few books that were successful in England

Shiho

Not only a Sherlock Holmes fan but …a Doyle's fan too?

Saguru

It seems so… my grandfather was one of the greatest authors … I have inherited it you see…that gift of writing

Shiho

It's your mother who said so …isn't? That you should quit being detective

Saguru

How did you know?

Shiho

Last time you told me…that she was back from London and that she hated the entire detective thing you're living in…she was worried about you...

Saguru

Yes she is…I'm her only child you know…she worries a lot about me

Waiter

Can I help you sir?

Saguru

Two cups of tea please

Waiter leaves

Shiho

So … you said you're going to London next week?

Saguru

I've some things to do there…maybe I'll be back in a month or so

Shiho

Good luck then…wish you all the best

Saguru

When will you come to London?

Shiho

I don't know … my mother insists we should go but…I can't right now… I've got piles of work…and studies

Saguru

It'd be good if you were there…

Shiho

Where?

Saguru

No … it's nothing…

Shiho

You're a graduate, aren't you?

Saguru

How did you know about it? i have been hiding it for ages

Shiho

Why are you playing the student role in Edoka High school?

Saguru

I have my own reasons…there is a thief on the loose…there is an organization after him…I want to reveal that thief and catch the organization

Shiho

You should take it easy …especially on your health

Saguru

Especially on what?

Shiho

On your writer career…

Saguru

I have talked about you …to my mother…she said she you would like to see you…my grandmother said it too…that she wanted to see the long awaited one

Shiho

I'd really like too…but what do you mean …the long awaited one?

Saguru

My grandmother thinks I'm old enough to fall in love of a certain girl…she calls her "the long awaited one"...that's all

Shiho

I will meet her someday…

Saguru

She would be happy to

Shiho

So when is your plane?

Saguru

On Thursday …. _His phone ringing_ …excuse me

Shiho

_Nodded_

Saguru

Hello , Grandma …I'm fine don't worry… he said so ? …when? …tomorrow?...but…ok…see you and be well

Shiho

Are you alright? Your face is looking pale

Saguru

I'm fine...I'll be flying tomorrow to London…my grandma changed the fight

Shiho

She misses you so much it seems

Saguru

Yes it seems …

Shiho

Shall we go?

Saguru

You've got things to do?

Shiho

I thought you've got them…you need to get ready for the trip

Saguru

You're right…I do

Shiho

Saguru-san…you don't seem well…are you okay?

Saguru

I'm fine…_if only I could tell you the truth_

* * *

At Mouri detective agency, dinner

Eri

So when departs the cruise?

Ran

Tomorrow at three pm I think

Kazuha

It's at twelve , Ran

Eri

I'll get there with my car…I don't have much work tomorrow

Kazuha

Thank you very much auntie

Ran

Where is dad?

Eri

They have a championship tomorrow…he's said he'd be late …

Ran

Kazuha … we should call the boys and remind them of the cruise…

Kazuha

I've called Heiji before we sat to diner…they're packing their things

Eri

It's good to find those boys packing their own things…did you pack yours?

Ran

Of course we did … a week ago

Kazuha

But …we'll go to buy something tomorrow

Ran

What do you think of it mum? I'll be buying a blue dress…Kazuha said she'd like to buy an orange one

Eri

I think you should buy red ones…a red dress is just perfect to both of you…those two boys would be speechless

The two girls blushed

Eri

Is Miyano-kun going with you? You said she got a boyfriend

Ran

It seems so …we saw her on the party talking with Hakuba-kun…they seems to really have fun

Kazuha

But she's not going…she had a lot of work

Eri

That's too bad

* * *

At kudo mansion

Heiji

Oii kudo…did you take my socks? I can't find them anywhere

Shinichi

Hattori …that's the fifth time you ask about them … I told you I haven't seen them

Heiji

We've got to pack these things before the girls come … or else

Shinichi

We'll be dead …Hattori ….all because of you ….if we did pack them yesterday instead of watching that stupid movie…those girls are more dangerous than any syndicate

Heiji

A karate champion and an aikido expert … we can be dead at any time … man

Shinichi

Hattori … it's 10 am …we have got to hurry or else

_Door bell_

Heiji

We're truly dead … Kudo

* * *

**I need reviews or else I'll certainly not update anymore … so just write a review that makes me feel inspired … if I ever stop writing this … you'll miss a truly interesting plot …**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteenth Chapter**

**I don't own anything and you already know it**

** guest : Whoever you are thank you for reviewing :)**

**Please enjoy and of course review ...**

* * *

_At Tokyo Airport_

Saguru, his parents and Shiho were sitting in a café

Mother

Saguru-chan … please …take care of yourself son

Saguru

I will do mom … I will be with grandmother you know … she will keep an eye on me … as if you were there …besides … it is only a month or so … until I finish those asks I have there

Shiho

We will be waiting impatiently Saguru-san … for you coming back … take care

Saguru

I will too … I will text you or e-mail … just to keep in touch

Shiho

Okay

Father

Take care of your grandmother … and of yourself too

_Voice: the airplane heading to London is departing in 30 minutes… all passengers please head to the gates number 6_

Father

We should go for now son

Shiho

Good bye Saguru-san

Mother

Be well … dear … call me

Saguru

I will …good bye

_And he headed with his father to the gates_

Father

It's already time to go Saguru

Saguru

I still have 26 minutes and 40 seconds … I need a few more time father

Father

I have known in you … a careful person son … I still wonder how you could be so reckless.

Saguru

I do not get what you mean

Father

You know how critical is your condition … how could you fall in love of a girl …did you put in mind that … something may happen to you son … something that would broke her heart … that would broke yours too

Saguru

I know … but I … It seems I have failed in this too father … I failed in avoiding love…it seems to be unavoidable after all … if I would ever regret falling in love … it would be because I will be the reason behind her tears… behind her broken heart … but father … do not worry … I will come back … I will survive … I will not break her heart … I cannot probably break the heart … of the long awaited one

Father

Good luck son … you will make it I know

Saguru

I will do … I need to

Father

You have got to go now … Goodbye

Saguru

I would rather say … See you father

_And he left_

* * *

_Meanhile_

Shiho

You should have gone with him auntie … if he is going through that operation

Mother _surprised_

How did you know about it? He said that he did not tell you

Shiho

I knew … something was wrong with him … his heart pace was abnormal … I felt so … every time he grabbed my hand … and thus I know …that he was ill … and hiding it from me …I know … that he is going there to be operated … you , his father and his grandmother … you are always asking him how he felt …you were all aware that he had to take care of his self but he did not … and so … you had to keep an eye on him … to make sure he is alright

Mother

It was you … the one that should have gone with him … he seem to like you so much … probably he loves you … you should have been the one … that comforts his weak heart … because he loved you … deeply

Shiho

_A tear fell from her eyes _

I loved him too

* * *

_At Tokyo harbor_

_Eri drove the four teenagers to the port_

Eri

Kudo-kun … Hattori-kun … you have got to take care of the girls … I will never forgive you …both of you … if anything happens to them

Shinichi

We will do … auntie … we will protect the both of them

Heiji

Even if it cost our lives … we cannot let anything harm them

Eri

I know … I was just reminding you … Have fun !

Shinichi

We will

Heiji

It's already time … we should be going

Eri

Ran …Kazuha-chan … take care of yourselves … and enjoy it girls!

Ran

We will do mom … take it easy on father!

Kazuha

We will do …auntie …take care of yourself

Eri

Goodbye

_And they got on the cruiser_

* * *

Later in the evening

At Shiho's flat

Elena

Shiho … dear…dinner is ready

Shiho

…

Elena

Shiho…what's up with you?

Shiho

Did you say anthing?

Elena

Lots …what's the matter with you?

Shiho

Saguru-san… should I tell him that I already knew about his operation?

Elena

I do not think of it as a good idea … if he wanted to tell you … he would do it himself … so let it go as he planned

Shiho

You think so … ?

Elena

Well … for the moment …yes …darling maybe we should have dinner for now … later we will think about it

Shiho

Okay

Elena

Darling…is it dangerous ? This surgery he will be having?

Shiho

Kind of … it wouldn't be that dangerous if it was not him … his mother said that she felt he was kind of ill after a certain Kid heist … he was truly working hard for that heist and for other cases at the very same time and so … she thought of having him checked by a doctor

Elena

And?

Shiho

The doctor said that he probably had some heart problem and thus further examination were needed … those ones revealed that Saguru was born with a heart defect but neither he nor his family knew anything about it … he was shocked at first … but then the doctor said that he maybe needed a surgery if medicines couldn't handle the task of repairing the damage

Elena

It seems it did not

Shiho

Yes and so … his doctor said he should go through the operation as soon as possible

Elena

Let's wish luck for him … maybe you should call him after we have dinner

Shiho

I will … I feel guilty for everything…maybe if we did not get to know each other … maybe he could be in a better situation

Elena

It's fate … do not blame yourself

* * *

_On the cruiser_

_In the boys room_

**Heiji**

Oi … Kudo is my necktie alright?

**Shinichi**

It's fine Hattori … what about mine?

**Heiji**

It's fine too

**Shinichi**

Let's go … it's already 7 and a half … we have got to pass by the girls and take them and get to the hall before Quarter to eight

**Heiji**

I am ready let's go

_In the girls room_

**Kazuha**

Ran-san … Am I looking good?

**Ran**

It is perfect Kazuha-san … just let me fix you the necklace … it's good now …you are wonderful

**Kazuha**

You are wonderful too ran-san… Kudo-kun will be out of his mind seeing you

**Ran**

Hattori-kun will too …seeing you

_Door knocking_

**Kazuha**

It's them …

**Ran**

Come in ..

_As the two boys went in … they were … no words to describe it really … _

**Kazuha**

Are we going or what?

**Heiji**

Kazuha …

**Shinichi**

Ran …

**Ran**

It seems they fell under the spell of our beauty Kazuha-san

**Kazuha**

Heiji …Wake up … or else you will get a punch in your face

**Ran**

Same for you Shinichi

**Heiji,Shinichi**

Shall we go girls? _Whispering to each other "we are dead bro !"_

* * *

**_Okay next Chapter is probably a good one ...a new character involved ... guess who ? _**  
**_reviews will make me work faster ..._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeenth Chapter**

* * *

**Please enjoy this new chapter … I hope you like the big surprise I have been hiding inside.**

**I don't own anything … you know it already … I did a lot of effort to invent the name of the new character … I hope you like it**

* * *

The four teenagers got to the Main hall where the reception was held, there was a huge crowd on board most of them were VIP and celebrities… it was frustrating to get among such people … as the main clock announced 9 pm , all the guests took their seats and listened to the speech of the Cruiser owner.

Owner

Ladies and gentleman we hope you like the trip on our luxurious cruiser… your presence is truly honored… for now … let's greet the great violin player … Natsuko Yukimaura–san … please enjoy.

A young girl of about 18 or 19 years old was on stage to perform her violin playing…the guests were amazed by her skill … her performance was a wonderful combination of ear-catching harmonies … it was … simply indescribable… the astonishing performance was crowned with… "Amazing grace"…hearing it … Ran as well as Shinichi were reminded of the old fight they had

As the song ended … the hall was clapping for the amazing player …

Shinichi

She's indeed a great violin player … I did really enjoy … it was just like old times

Ran

Yes she is truly a gifted one … it sounded so nostalgic … just like … old times

Kazuha

All I can say is Wonderful … I'm speechless

Heiji

She seems to be good … at least she's better than you Kudo …

Shinichi

Stop it hattori … Ran … do you remember that violin we found when we were at middle school

Ran

The smashed one … I do remember … it was a smashed violin … cracked into pieces … its strings were cut and it was thrown in the river died with red paint as if it was blood…

Heiji

You didn't solve it Kudo … the mystery behind the crashed violin

Kazuha

May be there was no mystery behind it … and maybe there was a complicated mystery hidden within that crashed violin

Shinichi

I don't know why I didn't try to solve it or know about it … I just ignored the fact … I still don't know why

Ran

Few days before we found it … we used to hear someone playing violin nearby … a sad violin

Kazuha

That's creepy …

Heiji

Stop this talking right now … for once I'd like to enjoy my time without crimes mentioned

Kazuha

Ran-san … there is a spare chair for our table

Ran

Yeah … I saw it … whose chair you think?

Natsuko

I'm sorry for intruding … this is mine

Ran

Yukimaura-kun … is that you?

Natsuko

Excuse me for not introducing myself properly … My name is Natsuko Yukimaura …I'm a violinist … and I'm really pleased to meet with the best detectives of East and West … along with their friends of course

Shinichi

Shinichi Kudo … East detective … pleased to meet you

Heiji

Heiji Hattori … west detective … it's a great pleasure to meet you

Kazuha

Kazuha Toyama … Aikido expert … honored to meet you in person

Ran

Ran Mouri … Karate champion … Truly pleased to meet you

Kazuha

Excuse me for my manners … please take a seat

Natsuko

Thank you

Shinichi

You have an amazing talent Yukimaura-san … I liked the way you play violin …

Ran

It was truly wonderful … I liked "Amazing Grace" … it was very touching

Heji

Well… I don't really know much about music … but I did really enjoy listening to your performance

Kazuha

I did too

Natsuko

You're flattering me … thank you very much for supporting me

Ran

So Yukimaura-san…where are you from? I heard you came for a foreign country

Natsuko

Both my parents are Japanese…but we lived in America for a very long time before we recently setteled here

Kazuha

Even though … you do really speak fluent Japanese for someone like you

Natsuko

My mother was teaching me … she wanted me to be fluent at my native language

Shinichi

We visited America once … me and Ran … it was fantastic … may be we met then … you look familiar to me

Ran

I do feel the same thing too…as if we met somewhere

Natsuko

No … I don't think so … for the last few years I have been hospitalized … so we probably couldn't meet anywhere

Ran

I see … you're better now I hope?

Natsuko

Yes I am … thanks for asking

Kazuha

Pleased to hear that.

Natsuko

So Mouri-san … you're a Karate champion? I have heard a lot about you … they say you're amazing

Ran

I'm doing my best … thank you

Heiji

Kudo … shall we get out? I need some air to breath and it's too crowded here

Kudo

I feel the same Hattori … let's go

Heiji

Excuse us … ladies

The three young females nodded while the two teenagers went out.

Kazuha

Ran-san … Yukimaura-san … I have got to make a phone call … excuse me

Natsuko

It's okay Toyama-san … I was leaving anyway … I've got another performance in a quarter of hour … I have got to get ready … I am sorry Mouri-san

Ran

It's okay … we're very pleased to meet you

* * *

_London , At Hakuba's Mansion, living room_

Saguru

Thanks for picking me from the airport granma

Grandmother

As if I'd let you get on your own … you're my favorite grandson Saguru

Saguru

_Laughing_ I am your only granma

Grandmother

I know … I missed seeing your smile son … you're worried?

Saguru

A lot

Grandmother

You're tired too … go and take rest in your room … Patrick said he wanted to see you early in the morning

Saguru

Okay … Goodnight

Grandmother

Your mother told me that you are not having your pills … is that right? I am probably not as easy going as your mother so … if you don't take them … No one is to blame beside you

Saguru

Alright … I will take them …

_Leaving_

Grandmother

Goodnight son

* * *

**Guess Who ? Next Chapter ... The secret is revealed **


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteenth Chapter**

* * *

**Please enjoy … I'm truly bored of asking for reviews so … if you ever wanted to write one please feel free to do it**

* * *

**At Hakuba's Mansion , Bedroom**

Saguru opened his eyes slowly as sun light come in through his opened window, he turned his sight in all direction in order to figure where he exactly was and then remembered he was in London, sitting beside him … he saw a figure 'Grandma' he said before his sight completely went black… he opened his eyes again trying to wake up … the figure wasn't there anymore but beside him there were two peoples … dressed in white and then he heard a voice " Saguru … Saguru stay awake …Saguru" … he tried to respond but his voice was out and his sight turned blank again

* * *

**On the cruiser**

The two girls were having breakfast, the two boys were admiring the blue sea… when they suddenly were informed that the cruiser will get back to Tokyo harbor due to some technical issues

Shinichi

Oii hattori … I'm having a bad feeling about it

Heiji

I do too Kudo

Shinichi

Let's hope it to go on smoothly … I have my fears about this thing

Heiji

I had them from the very beginning but I … I tried to hid them so the girls don't get angry

Shinichi

Hattori … I truly have a bad feeling … if anything happens to me …

Heiji

Stop it Kudo … I won't let anything happen to you

Shinichi

No … I feel I can't make it this time … and so please if anything happens to me … take care of Ran … please Hattori

Heiji

Kudo … don't over think about it … it's okay … nothing is going to happen

Shinichi

That's what I do really hope for

Heiji

Let's go back to our room … you don't seem to be well at all

Shinichi

No … I can't … Hattori … I've got to tell something

Heiji

Kudo … you freaking me … tell me what is it about?

Kudo

Yesterday … when we went back to our room … I found this… _handing him a piece of paper_

Heiji

I will be waiting for you … in the food storage … at 7 this evening … you'd better come or else … the worst of your nightmare will come to life …And you will be the one in charge … of that disaster

Kudo

I thought I broke my chains … I thought I was free to live as Kudo Shinichi again … they're still after me … that's a nightmare I cannot bear

Heiji

Kudo … don't go … it nothing … you said you took the syndicate down … it's just an imposter … a fake letter … to play a joke on you

Kudo

Disaster … I'll be in charge of it … the worst of my nightmare would come true … does it look as a joke to you Hattori? … and there was just one … one only person we didn't catch … Bourbon is still on the loose … it could be him … avenging his syndicate defeat

Heiji

Kudo … if you're going … I'll be going too … we're friends … that's what friend are meant to be …

Kudo

No Hattori … I'll go on my own … you're my best friend and challenger … I can't risk your life … but if you really want to help me … then just …

Heiji

Don't worry about her … I'll protect her … for you my friend

* * *

**London , At some hospital**

Saguru opened his eyes finally to find himself in a room … "they brought me here again" he thought when he saw his grandmother sitting by his side and the doctor checking his pulse … as he felt his voice out … he reached his grandmother with his hand in order to tell her he was awake

Grandmother

Saguru … dear … you're finally awake … I've been worried about you

Saguru

I'm okay

Grandmother

Don't make any single effort … dear … please

Doctor

Saguru … you've made us worried … I told you should take care of yourself … but you never listen … your grandmother told me about your medicines … why don't you take them ? … You could be in a way better situation if you did just as I told you … just like her … you never listen to me

Saguru

Patrick … get …hold …of yourself …I know … I should… have listened… but …

Doctor

I'm sorry… I have lost control… for now … take rest and stop thinking about her … she wouldn't probably want you to be with her … we need you … here … not there

Saguru

Even though I miss her … I'd be happy if I could be with her …

Doctor

I heard you fell in love of the long awaited one … you should probably be there for her … don't break her heart … it's tough … to have one's heart broken

Saguru

For her … I'll do my best … to be here … in this world … as long as possible

Doctor

I'll be out for now … take care

And he leaves

Grandmother

He's a man … with a broken heart

Saguru

It seems … he couldn't just forget about her … it's tough … to keep the memories … of the ones you loved … to remember them every day and then … get knocked by … the only truth … that they're far away

Grandmother

He's a man … with a brave heart … he will … someday … get over it

Saguru

He's a man … with a brave heart … but … he's a man … with a loyal heart … he'd never be able … to forget her … the one he loved most

Grandmother

Dear … you'd better … rest and take care … you don't want probably to break the heart of the one you love most …

Saguru

That's right … I don't want to be … the one behind her tears

* * *

**On the cruiser, 6: 45 pm**

Heiji

Kudo … you're going?

Shinichi

Wish me luck … Hattori … and tell her I'm sorry

Heiji

You will be back … I can't lose my fair challenger

Shinichi

Same here … Hattori

In front of the storage door 6:59

Shinichi opened the door and stepped in … the place was dark … he wanted to turn on the light but it was broken … he went discovering the place and suddenly he heard

Voice

You're here … finally … Shinichi

* * *

**Hope you like it … reviews are welcomed … I won't beg for getting them … but feel free to review and to PM me … I don't mind answering any questions … except spoiler of course… next chapter … things will be clearer … coming soon**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteenth Chapter**

* * *

**Longest chapter ever :D**

**It means we're pretty close to the Twentieth … and it means we're very close to a tragic event**

**Please enjoy and sorry about the last cliffhanger … I'll carry on putting them if I don't get reviews … I'll kill him too … if I don't get reviews …**

* * *

Previously

_In front of the storage door 6:59_

_Shinichi opened the door and stepped in … the place was dark … he wanted to turn on the light but it was broken … he went discovering the place and suddenly he heard_

_Voice_

_You're here … finally … Shinichi_

Shinichi

Who's that? Who are you?

Voice

Can't you tell on your own … ?

Shinichi

You sound familiar … but yet still … I can't … know who you really are

Voice

I'd be truly disappointed … Shinichi … if you don't figure … who I am … don't panic … just calm your nerves and think … you're my little tantei-san … you can't … just give up … you are the best tantei …

Shinichi

Who are you to call me with my name … ? it's rude you know … how can I not panic if I received a letter threatening me … accusing me of a disaster … yet I don't know what kind of a disaster it is … I'm not giving up … I've never yielded … or knelt in front of a stupid criminal …

Voice

Shinichi … just think about it … there are secrets I knew but she didn't … there letters I sent but she didn't knew … there is a love I kept but she didn't knew about it … I am the one that deserves being the one you love most … I am … the one that did everything to be right beside you … I am that one that … made sacrifices … to see you again … Shinichi

Shinichi

I said it once and no more … don't call me by my name

Voice

But I love you … Shinichi … I love you

Shinichi

I don't even know you … I don't love you ... I don't like you … I don't want to … all I want … is to stop this mess … you know secrets … you sent letters … you kept a love … I don't know anything about it … I don't care about it either … whether you made sacrifices or not … it's such a stupid way to tell me what you thought of me … I don't care about you … I have her … I have Ran … I love her … she loves me … and no one can ever break that bond … that love … not you and none in the world can do it …

Voice

That is exactly why … I thought of… killing her

Shinichi

You won't …

Voice

You can't stop me can you? I made up my mind … I've killed someone so dear to me … just because I wanted to be with you … it's your time … Shinichi … to kill the one you love most … so that … we can together … forever

Shinichi

Yukimaura-san … please stop it … I won't kill her … never think of it

Natsuko

You could finally … know who am I … at least … you'll be my tantei forever … don't call me like that … my name is Natsuko … you know it

Shinichi

Look … for the last time … I'm telling you … the one I love is Ran … I can't love anyone except her

Natsuko

If I wasn't there then … you'd be killed by now … Shinichi … if I wasn't there… you'd be dead by now … is it like this that you pay back others ?

Shinichi

What are talking about it? I cannot understand it …

Natsuko

May be I should tell you about something … my father used to be your worst dreams … you know … it was someone you feared … maybe I should tell you about my last name … the real one … Miyakai … is my last name… does it ring you a bell?

Shinichi

Could it be … that you're his daughter? …

Natsuko

Exactly … I am … the daughter of the one you used to call Boss …

Shinichi

But …

Natsuko

I had a hard time … Shinichi… I was a normal kid living within a normal family …till the day when my grandfather died … my father took over … my parents divorced … I lived with my mother in America for a long time … and then she died when I was 12 … my father brought me here to Japan … I enrolled in Teitan Middle School … and I was at the same grade as you … Shinichi … I've fell in love … in love of the great detective … but she was there … to ruin everything … she was there to take you away from me … I truly loved you … Shinichi … my mother's sister visited me once here ... I was totally depressed then ... she found all my mother's violins burnt ... I've smashed them all and throw them into the river ... I was putting my house on fire too ... she realized I was on nervous breakdown … she took me with her to America … I didn't want to … I was … I was hospitalized in a mental hospital for a while … for years Shinichi … they looked at me as an insane girl … because of you …I was seen like this… but …My father saved me from that hell … I was back to Japan … you were in high school then … I went to Teitan high school but you weren't there … everyone said that you were dead … but I couldn't believe it … I went to your house and there … I found my dad's assistants … I knew … something happened to you … I asked some low ranked agents … they said that Gin used the incredible poison on you … but the problem is … your corpse vanished…I was sure you were dead … my life had no use then … I … took it … too … that drug … It was painful … I woke up to find myself … shrunken to a 7 years old girl

Shinichi

That's none sense … you've always … been there … but I never seen you

Natsuko

You did never care about me … the only one you care for is Ran … even as a 7-year-old girl … I kept on sending you letters … your mother probably took them away … I hated my father … because of you … it was all his fault … one day …he discovered it … that I wasn't dead … that I was shrunk … he asked his best scientist … to make a cure for me … and then he killed him …my father loved me much … he killed his brother … the so called mad scientist … because he loved me so much … I have been given the antidote … I'd give it to you … but if I ever did … my father will kill you … I couldn't bear losing you … Shinichi

Shinichi

Yukimaura-san … please stop it … I'm truly sorry for everything … I love her … she's the only one I can love… do you realize what happened because of you? … my friend's father was killed… your uncle was killed …

Natsuko

It's nothing to be mentioned … on that day … the day you attacked the syndicate … you have found a letter , right?

Shinichi

It was you … the one that sent it … it makes more sense now

Natsuko

It was me … I was the traitor … I was hoping for you to make a step ahead … because my father … knew you were alive … he was intending to kill you … all the ones that knew a single thing about you … I couldn't probably bear such a loss … I couldn't lose you … and so … I sent it to you … and you were there to take it down … I was there to see … the defeat of this syndicate … that took away from me … my family … my happy life

Shinichi

You were there?

Natsuko

When I saw him … shooting you … I could do nothing but … shoot him … right in his chest … I killed him … my father … the one that loved me most

Shinichi

You're insane … how could you …? … You knew … I didn't love you … why … kill your father?

Natsuko

Because … I love you

Shinichi

That's none sense … you can't kill others … it's not a game to play … you've lost your father … you're the reason behind killing your uncle …

Natsuko

No … Shinichi … you're the one in charge … of everything I did … it was all because of you … you're the one accused of it … the death of my father and my uncle … it was you

Shinichi

Stop saying it … Yukimaura-san… it was you the one who did everything … I have no relation…

Natsuko

I've did it … but you're the one in charge … and you'll be the one in charge of the disaster … this cruiser … will sink deep into the sea … your friends will be dead … innocent people will be dead … and your only love … will die too …

Shinichi

I'll die too … you'll die too

Natsuko

It's not problem … if we're dead … is there any problem?

Shinichi

You're truly insane Yukimaura-san … please stop it

Natsuko

I'll press one button … and it will be all blown up … just like popcorn … do you like popcorn Shinichi?

Shinchi

Yukimaura-san … please don't… look let's go out of this place … and then … you can do whatever you want

Natsuko

Thinking of running away? … or are you going to tell your friend to save her before she dies ? … I won't let her survive … she's the one that must be killed

Shinichi

Yukimaura-san … you don't want to do it really … you can kill me … for ignoring you for all this time … but please … don't kill her … don't take the lives of hundreds of innocent people … what will you get in return? We'll be all dead…

Natsuko

She'll be dead … that's what I want …

_Falls unconscious_

Shinichi

I'm sorry Yukimaura-san … the good thing is that I still have the wristwatch… _lifted her… _we have got to go … before anything worse happens

On deck later

Shinchi

Oi … Hattori … there's a problem

Heiji

Kudo … you're here … finally … there was a bomb on the captain cabin… it had just exploded and people are in panic

Shinichi

I know about it … look … we've got to get these people off the cruiser … it's going to sink at any moment

Heiji

They're actually getting in rescue boats … but we've got to calm them … so that we can save everyone

Shinchi

Did they get … the two girls?

Kazuha

_Showing up from nowhere_

We won't go anywhere without you two

Ran

Hurry … we need to go

Shinichi

That's stupid … go get in some boat … we'll be right there soon

Kazuha

No … we won't move an inch without you

Heiji

Bakazuha … stop it … we've got things to do … you've got to go

A crew member

Hattori-kun … four other bombs exploded … but fortunately … few people remain … we'll be able to survive

Heiji

That's good … is it okay for you girls? Go and get into a boat

Ran

No… we won't

Shinichi

Hattori … get into a boat with them … I'll be back in a short time

Heiji

Okay … let's go girls

* * *

**Remember if I don't get reviews … he'll be dead … I'm feeling evil now … so expect it … if I don't get reviews … by the way …Natsuko Yukimaura … is the girl figuring in the 43th ending "secret Love" … just to make things clearer for you**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twentieth Chapter**

**This is the twentieth chapter … I didn't get reviews … which means … I'm ready for revenge … I will have no pity … evil feelings …**

* * *

It was 3 am … Shiho was working on her laptop … her phone rang suddenly

Shiho

Hi … Saguru-san … how are you?

Saguru

Hi … I'm fine … and you … how are doing?

Shiho

I'm fine … just working

Saguru

It's 3 am , right? I'm sorry for calling at such an hour

Shiho

It's okay … I was thinking of calling you anyway

Saguru

Shiho-san … you should take a rest … don't work for late … don't exhaust yourself

Shiho

I'll take it into consideration … Saguru-san … I've got something to tell you

Saguru

What is it?

Shiho

Why didn't you tell me? About your surgery?

Saguru

Silent

Shiho

I do care about you … you know … you could have told me… I was worried about you … but couldn't dare calling you … I'm so happy to hear your voice but …

Saguru

Shiho-san … how did you know about it?

Shiho

It doesn't matter how I did know it … the thing that really matters is that I hate you-

_Saguru hung up_

Shiho

-r way of dealing with such a thing … Saguru-san … Saguru-san

_He already hung up … what a problem_

She called him back but he didn't respond … she was to back to her work when her phone rang again

Shiho

Saguru-san … I'm truly sorry … I didn't

Ayumi

Shiho neechan … it's me Ayumi

Shiho

Ayumi-kun … is everything alright? It's 3 am you know

Ayumi

It's a problem … a big problem

Shiho

You're freaking me Ayumi-kun

Ayumi

Turn on the TV … it's a disaster … the cruiser on which Ran-san was, had sunken into the sea

Shiho

What?

Ayumi

Just turn on TV … you'll know everything

Shiho

Ok Ayumi-kun… thanks for informing me

She hurriedly turned the television on. "The Aphrodite cruiser that departed yesterday from Tokyo harbor had sunk at five kilometers from the shore; One thousand passengers were on deck but only two hundred people survived. Some of the survivors informed us that all the passengers were saved from the explosion but on their way to run away, they found out that most of the boats were damaged and so after they escaped the sunken cruiser, their boats sunk . A full list of survivors will be delivered to all police stations"

Elena

Shiho … what's it?

Shiho

It's a disaster mother … we've got to go to Beika … right away

Elena

What is it?

Shiho

Call a taxi … I'll tell you on the way … I've got to call Hakase

* * *

At Beika Hospital

Shiho along with her mother entered hurriedly to the hall where she found Hakase who guided her to where many others gathered. Heiji's and Kazuha's parents … Eri and Kogoro were there too … but Shinichi's weren't there … "they're abroad probably … couldn't catch a plane"… all of them were waiting for the doctors to come out… it was 5 am when they finally went out.

Nurse

The doctors would like to see the parents of the three girls and the boy in the fourth office, second floor… the meeting will be in 5 minutes

Hakase

We'll be there … but a minute …Three girls and a boy?

Nurse

Absolutely …

Hakase

Isn't there a second boy? Who's the third girl?

Shizuka

How does he look … the boy?

Nurse

He's a tanned young man … looks much like this mister over there

Shizuka

Oh Thanks … Heiji made it … Heizo … our son is alive…

Shiho

This means that …

Eri

Kudo-kun …

Kogoro

It's impossible … that detective otaku …

Hakase

Shinichi couldn't make it …

Elena

There must be some mistake …

Shiho

It's just can't be … Kudo-kun …

Kogoro

Maybe we should search for him …maybe he went on a different boat … maybe

Eri

His parents won't arrive here… soon … we should look for him and assure them of his well being

Hakase

Are you gone … Shinichi ? … where are you …?

Kogoro

Hakase … let's go and search for him

Eri

I'll meet up with the doctor … dear … please find him

Kogoro

We'll do our best

Elena

Shiho … dear … are you okay ? They'll find him … don't worry

Shiho

Kudo-kun … can't just die … Kudo-kun

Eri

We've never thought that such a thing can happen … we've got to go … please wait for us … Miyano-san

Elena

We'll be waiting here … Kisaki-san

* * *

_At saguru's room_

Grandmother

Saguru … dear … what happened to you? You look pale … should I call Patrick over ?

Saguru

Silent

Grandmother

Saguru … please son … what's wrong with you? _Looking at his pills _Yet you haven't taken them ?Patrick will be mad at you son?

Saguru

_Silent_

Grandmother

We made an agreement, do you remember? You should get better … so that you'll be back to her … the long awaited one

Saguru

Why should I? She hates me

Grandmother

What are you saying son?

Saguru

I called her … grandma

Grandmother

Shiho?

Saguru

She knew about the whole thing … she blamed me for not telling her

Grandmother

You should have told her … dear

Saguru

She said … that she … Hated me … Grandma

Grandmother

Saguru … dear … maybe she didn't mean it … maybe she just was… mad at you

Saguru

But she said it … I hate you … she said it … grandma

Grandmother

When we're mad at those we care for … we say things we don't really mean … son … I'm sure that she didn't really mean it

Saguru

I'm bored of it … I want to go back home … grandma

Grandmother

You've got to get well first … son … Patrick said that you will be operated in two days

Saguru

I don't want to … I'd rather die …

Grandmother

Saguru … stop talking nonsense … I've known in you a reasonable young man … son

Saguru

I'm … a young man with a broken heart … now

Grandmother

Saguru … stop it … if only she could be here … she'd be the only one able to make you regain your sense

Saguru

She's far away … grandma … but at least she have got someone that loves her … that will never forget about her … but I'll die … and I'll have no one that will remember me … Shiho said that she hated me … how unlucky …

Grandmother

It seems that talking with you won't lead us anywhere … I'd be talking with Patrick outside… perhaps … you'd think about what you've said meanwhile

_In the hallway_

Grandmother

Doctor …he's really upset … will it worsen his condition?

Dr. Patrick

Granma … you should comfort him…if his condition worsens … we'll have to operate him immediately

Grandmother

He's totally desperate … maybe you should talk to him

Dr. Patrick

Why ?

Grandmother

He called her … she said she hated him … she didn't mean it probably … I heard her friend died from a while ago … maybe she was just not in the right mood to speak with him … I couldn't tell him about the great east detective death … and he's too desperate … he refused to take his pills … I think you're the right person to talk with him … Patrick

Dr. Patrick

Okay … I'll do

_Few minutes later … in Saguru 's Room_

Dr. Patrick

Can I come in?

Saguru

Of course

Dr. Patrick

How you're doing?

Saguru

Fine

Dr. Patrick

Did you take your medicines?

Saguru

Not yet… I don't want to … I want to go back to my home … and die peacefully there

Dr. Patrick

Look … Saguru …I've got enough of this talking

Saguru

Silent

Dr. Patrick

4 years ago … when she was ill … I was a newly assigned doctor … I did my best to make her survive … as a part of my job … and because I loved her deeply … but she wouldn't listen to me … she ran away from the hospital … and we spent three days looking for her … I knew that even if we found her … it would be pretty late to save her … but I continued looking for her … until I thought of looking for her in your house… we did never think about it … she was sitting in her office … writing the last part of her book … I was the first to find her … she was pale … she was breathing hardly … but she was smiling … when I yelled at her for leaving the hospital … she said "if I won't recover … let me at least finish it … if I don't … it wouldn't be a happy ending… I do love you … I do like your fondness of your job … but I hate your way of making people think they'll recover and survive … if we should die … then let us just die … let us spend those last moments… where we want … with those we love … not wired to machines … in hospital room … we'll die … but let us at least enjoy … our last breaths"

Saguru

She was truly … a wonderful sister … if only she was now by my side … she would … somehow … comfort me … with her ever wise words

Dr. Patrick

Was she wise to you? If she stayed in the hospital … she'd be here by your side … alive … among us … she wouldn't break the heart of the one who loved her most … she wouldn't be away … Saguru … you can't just stop fighting for life … there are many people that are fighting to survive everyday … you shouldn't surrender … even if the one you loved most … stopped loving you … don't surrender … because … there will be a sunrise everyday … there will be hope everyday

**I hope you like it ... don't blame me for killing Kudo ... you did it yourself by not reviewing ... if you're quitting following the story because i eliminated him from the plot ... then be sure that you'll miss the best of the story ... let me inform you that Kid is going to make an appearance later in the story ... and someone else ... whose name I am not going to mention ... See you in the next chapter ... maybe i'll update tomorrow**


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty First Chapter  
I Hope you enjoy … Yes … Kudo is dead … because of you … because you don't write reviews … I'm speeding up my writing so I can finish the whole story before University begins On the 3rd of September … because I can't let my dear readers wait till January or December … I'm a kind author … who have some lazy readers … but anyway … please enjoy the chapter … feel free to review … I like reviews … wow … that's a long author note … I don't own anything … you know it already … Kudo is dead … you are the reason behind his death … PS : don't stop reading because he's dead … my friend told me that readers will stop reading if I killed him … but believe me … there is a Kaito kid appearance later … you don't want to miss it … right?**

* * *

At Beika hospital 6 am  
Shiho  
Kisaki-san … what did they say ? … How's Ran-san?  
Eri  
Ran's in a truly bad condition …  
Elena  
A trauma ?  
Eri  
Yes … she's physically okay … few injuries that aren't really serious … but  
Shiho  
Kudo's death?  
Eri  
She's in a true shock … I haven't been allowed to see her … but doctors said that once she's in good condition … I'll be able to see her  
Elena  
What about Hattori-kun and Toyama-kun?  
Eri  
Both of them are still shocked … Hattori-kun could manage to pull himself … he was the one that told the doctor about what happened … but he's still under the shock of losing him … he said that Kudo-kun … didn't get in any boat … he sunk along with the cruiser  
Shiho  
How … could that be…  
Elena  
That's awful …Ran-san must be shocked because of it …  
Eri  
That's what we concluded … Hattori-kun's father in the only one able to see his son … being a police inspector … he said once he got the whole story from his son … he'll tell us all details  
Shiho  
It's unbelievable … how things turned out to be … how could it sunk ? … why and who is responsible for this ?  
Eri  
They said that the cruiser informed the harbor of its coming back one day after its departure … due to technical problems  
Elena  
But … you said there was an explosion  
Eri  
I don't really know about … we're waiting patiently for Inspector Hattori to tell us what happened  
Shiho  
Kudo's parents … how would we tell them about it … their only son's death … yet I can't believe it … yet … I can't believe that that detective otaku is gone … how could it be?  
Eri  
Did they call ? When will they arrive?  
Elena  
Probably not sooner than this evening … or maybe tomorrow  
At HQ  
Kogoro  
Megure-dono … are you sure of you said … you know … it's that Kudo … we should search for him in every inch … you know … we should find him … because he can't be dead … he's alive … you know  
Megure  
Mouri-san … I've told you … we've searched for him … he's not among the injured … nor among the dead bodies we found on the shore … we're searching … we didn't find anything … that boy … isn't someone easy to lose … he's a dear one … all my assistant are searching for him … Sato-san … Takagi-kun … Shiratori –kun everyone … even Yumi-san is helping with the search  
Kogoro  
But … why … didn't he just get into the boat …how would we tell his parents … about this loss  
Megure  
It's what I am afraid of … the way they will get such news … his father was a good friend of mine … I can't easily tell him such news …  
Kogoro  
That detective … is he ...really gone  
Beika hospital … 2 pm  
Eri , Shiho and elena were sitting in a waiting room , when Masumi , Shuichi and Jodie came  
Masmi  
Shiho-san … is it real what I heard … Kudo-kun … Ran-san  
Shiho  
It's true … we've got nothing to do … unfortunately  
Jodie  
Had you searched for him … maybe he wasn't in the same boat as them … maybe … maybe he could manage to take another …  
Shiho  
No … we've made sure … Hakase and Mouri-kun were searching along with the police forces … they found nothing  
Shuichi  
I'm truly sorry for hearing such news  
Shiho  
How did you know about it ?  
Jodie  
I was waiting For Masumi-san and Akai-kun in the airport … when james called me asking me to bring them directly to this hospital … he said it was an important thing … related to those guys … as we were dropping Masumi-san at hakase's house … we found it closed … Yoshida-kun was there crying … making a little tomb … and planting flowers … that girl was in a pretty bad condition … she was the one that told us about it … we got her to her house and we came here  
Masumi  
Shiho-kun … let's go … searching for him … please  
Shuichi  
Masumi … it's over … she said … he was dead … please stop it … I know … he's a dear person to all of us … but … we can do nothing  
Jodie  
Kisaki-san … how's ran-san …? Can I see her ?  
Eri  
She's fine but not in a truly good condition … we're not allowed to see them … yet  
Shuichi  
Jodie … James is calling … let's go  
Jodie  
Okay … please take care of yourselves  
Shiho  
We'll do …  
Shuichi  
Masumi … stay here along with them … I've got some things to do … to Elena … can you please take care of her ?  
Elena  
Of course … don't worry  
As they leave , Shizuka came  
Eri  
Hattori-san … any news?  
Shizuka  
Heizo had finally got the story from Heiji … it took a while … but the boy was shocked and he talked very slowly … we're sorry  
Elena  
What happened on the cruiser ? … why kudo-kun isn't with them?  
Shizuka  
Heiji said that on the cruiser they got to know a girl … the third girl we found with them … she was the daughter of some boss … that what he said … she avenged the death of her father … Kudo-kun couldn't make it because he went to bring something … heiji doesn't know what is that thing  
Shiho  
The boss's daughter … ? Mom … did he have a girl?  
Elena  
Yes … I knew her … I knew her mother too … she died of an illness few years after they divorced …  
Shiho  
How's she …?  
Eri  
The doctors said that she was the with the worst condition … they said they'll be transfereing her to a mental hospital by tomorrow morning  
Elena  
Is it that bad … ?  
Shiho  
May be I should see her … she's a cousin after all  
Shizuka  
Some foreign people went seeing her a while ago … they said they were her relatives  
Shiho  
The FBI … Akai-kun will take care of everything  
Masumi  
Shiho-san … she's a mean one … for sure … this girl  
Shiho  
Since she's the one behind the explosion … she must be a mean one … a cold blooded killer … just like her father  
Eri  
how unbelievable … some crazy girl … sets explosion on a huge cruiser … and becomes the reason behind a brutal loss … the death of eight hundred people or more … she's the reason behind all mess … to avenge the death of her father … who was a killer as well … what a mess  
shiho  
masumi-san … should we go to the restroom … i'm kind of dizzy  
Masumi  
okay ..  
Elena  
Shiho-chan … are you alright ? … masumi-chan … please take care of her  
masumi  
i'll do .. let's go Shiho-san  
as they went hakase and kogoro came  
Eri  
dear … anything new?  
Kogoro  
nope … Megure-dono told me about the whole thing … that girl was the reason behind all these problems  
Elena  
did you hear anything from Kudo-san ?  
Hakase  
Yusaku-kun called a few time ago … he said they'll be here by the evening … he sounded really sad  
Shizuka  
it's his only son … he lost his only son … it's a fatal loss for a father … Yukiko-san is surely in a bad condition  
Eri  
we'll be with her … to comfort her … it isn't as easy as it sounds … to comfort a mother whose child is dead


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty second chapter  
This is the twenty second chapter … as always … I never get reviews but I won't stop writing … even if I have lazy readers … they have showed that they are loyal readers … and so … even if you don't review … I know that you're reading .. So just keep on reading .. as i will keep on writing...Please enjoy … The Uni started on this morning … which means I won't update very soon … But for now … please enjoy

_At Beika's Hospital … 11 pm_

Eri

Where have you been dear ?

Kogoro

I was with the doctors … they said we could get Ran ,Toyama-san and Hattori-kun home … since they'll just need our care and affection … tomorrow morning they said

Eri

That's good...

Kogoro

Where are Miyano-san?

Eri

They said they'll be at Sera-kun flat … taking a rest

Kogoro

Hakase went to the airport … to get the Kudos

Eri

We should visit them dear

Kogoro

Of course we'll do

_At Kudo's Mansion … no one was in the house … Hakase was sitting in the living room… 2 pm_

Eri

Dear please … Don't say anything about that girl … okay ?

Kogoro

Ok … I'll just say hello and go back home … Ran is on her own with her friend Sonoko … may be they needed something

Eri

Ok … I'll stay here longer with Yukiko-san… as they got closer to Hakase… hakase … where is Kudo-san … can't see her anywhere

Hakase

she's in the library with kudo-kun … please go and comfort her … she's been crying since she got here

Eri

Okay …

_At the library, Yukiko was lost in tears holding the violin Shinchi liked to play … while Yusaku was viewing a photo of him and Yukiko along with the Baby Shinchi._

Kogoro

Yusaku-kun … we're truly sorry for your son's death

Eri

It was a horrible thing for sure … to lose someone like Him

Yusaku

We're sorry too

Yukiko

I'm not …. I'm not sorry … my son's not dead … my son's alive Yusaku … I told you a thousand time

Yusaku

Yukiko … please calm down

Elena

I'm Miyano Elena … Miyano Shiho's Mother … I'm truly sorry for hearing such news … even though … I didn't meet him much … but Kudo-kun was someone unforgettable

Yukiko

Why can't you understand ….? I …I … told you … my … son's alive … he's never dead … Tell them … Yusaku … Shin-chan … is over there … he's not dead … he's not dead … Yusaku

Eri

Yuki-chan … please … we know how hard it is for you …

Yukiko

No … no you don't … my Shin-chan … isn't dead … how could I bury my own son … I can't … my little Shin-chan isn't dead

Kogoro

Yusaku-kun … When will the funeral be held?

Yusaku

Pro…

Yukiko

I said … my son isn't dead … no funerals will be held … my son's alive

Elena

Kudo-san … a year ago … I've lost my daughter too … it was tough … I've got to admit … but Kudo-san … it's the truth … we can't change it … it's tough … for a mother … to imagine … that her child … her filled with life child … is a mere cold dead corpse … it's tough … but unfortunately … it's true

Yukiko _as she broke in tears_

Yusaku … can you … dear … get me … to my room?

Yusaku

Excuse us … I'll be right back …Mouri-kun … I've got something to discuss with you …please wait for me

Kogoro

Ok … I'll be waiting

_London... 2pm … in the hospital's Hallway_

Grandmother

How's he Patrick ? … Getting any better?

Dr. Patrick

I'm truly sorry … he's not really that good

Grandmother

We need to do it?

Dr. Patrick

As soon as possible … or else

Grandmother

I'll speak with him … … if only he accepts … I'd be thankful

Dr. Patrick

I hope so …

Grandmother

I'll do my best

As Patrick went to his office, Grandmother went in Saguru's room and sat herself on a chair nea rhis bed.

Grandmother

Saguru … dear … how are you feeling today?

Saguru

Not so good … I feel really tired … I … am not very well

Grandmother

Dear … Patrick spoke with me … about the surgery … if only you …

Saguru

Grandmother … don't start over again … I've just asked a nurse to tell him that I'll do it …

Grandmother

Saguru … dear … please think about it again … it's for your wellbeing … dear

Saguru

Grandmother … I've told I'll do it … it's okay … I'll go through that surgery

Grandmother

What …Thank you … thank you … Saguru

Saguru

But … I've got something to do before … give me that phone

Grandmother

Here's … calling her?

Saguru

Yes

_On the phone_

Saguru

Hello

Voice

Hello

Saguru

Isn't this Miyano Shiho-san phone ?

Voice

Yes it is … I am her cousin … she seem to has forgotten it at her flat

Saguru

Where is she?

Shuichi

She had to visit a friend … I'm going to that friend's house too … if you want she will call you back in fifteen minutes

Saguru

I'll be waiting for her

At Akai's flat, Shiho was laying in Masumi's bed … her face was pale and she was hardly breathing, Masumi was making her coffee in the kitchen. When Shuichi came into the house

Shuichi

Shiho- san … here's your medicines

Shiho

Thank you … very much

Shuichi

Shiho … tell me… what's wrong with you? … since when have you been this ill ?

Shiho

I'm fine … Akai-kun … I'm fine

Shuichi

Tell me

Shiho

I said I am fine …

Shuichi

Araide-sensei didn't say so

Shiho

Akai-kun … please

Shuichi

Shiho-san … why didn't you tell us ? … we're a family … you know

Shiho

What did he tell you? Araide-sensei

Shuichi

Araide-sensei … said that …

Shiho

Look … Akai-kun … recently I've been working much …it's all … I have a terrible headache and fatigue … I can't get enough sleep … I … I'm fine … don't worry

Shuichi

Araide-sensei told me about it … all those medicines … due to stress … you've probably lost concentration … maybe some memory troubles… some thinking problems

Shiho

It's what you have just said … that's what I wanted to say … where have you seen Araide-sensei?

Shuichi

James asked me to bring him over to the hospital … he has become officially one of us … he's waiting for me down in the car … I've got to go

Shiho

Akai-kun … tell Masumi-san to go and see Ran-san … I can take care of myself … don't worry

Shuichi

Okay … I'll call you from time to time … here's your phone … some British young man called me a few time ago … I told him you would call him back

Shiho

Saguru-san … I've totally forgot about him in all this mess

**_I'm sorry if it's a little too rushed ... Uni Duty_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well … I hope this comes out better than the last one**

**You know already that I don't own anything …**

* * *

_Previously _

_Shiho_

_Akai-kun … tell Masumi-san to go and see Ran-san … I can take care of myself … don't worry_

_Shuichi_

_Okay … I'll call you from time to time … here's your phone … some British young man called me a few time ago … I told him you would call him back_

_Shiho _

_Saguru-san … I've totally forgot about him in all this mess_

As she pressed the buttons

Shiho

I hope he's okay … I've been truly forgetting about him … well … hung up Saguru … Finally

Voice

Hello

Shiho

Saguru-san … it's me

Saguru

Shiho-san …

Shiho

I'm … _cough_ …truly sorry

Saguru

I've called you to tell you that …

Shiho

Saguru-san … please forgive me … I didn't mean to say what I've said last time … _cough_

Saguru

You were something in my life … you had your own touch … you've changed a lot about it

Shiho

Saguru-san …

Saguru

Shiho-san … I'm truly tired of waiting … I waited for you … for the one that would change my life … and now that I found you …

Shiho

Saguru-san … it was the best prize I ever got … I … I was so happy

Saguru

So it was for me … and then I figured that …

Shiho

It was not a simple meeting … it was a wonderful one

Saguru

It was not an ordinary girl … it was the long awaited one

Shiho

It was for me … a wonderful story to tell

Saguru

I wanted to tell you … Goodbye … if we ever met again … I'd be happy

Shiho

I wouldn't say goodbye …

Saguru

I'd rather say see you … but this time … it seems like a goodbye …. A final goodbye

Shiho

Saguru-san … please wait …

Saguru

Shiho-san … take care of yourself … you sound really ill

Shiho

Saguru-san … Saguru-san

* * *

At Mouri's

Eri was preparing dinner, Kogoro was on a phone call with Megure and Masumi was in Ran's room

Masumi

Ran-san … please answer me

Ran

…

Masumi

I know … I don't want to push too much for you … but … I knew in you a strong girl

Ran

…

Masumi

You're not the kind to surrender … you can't kneel … you're a strong one … I know it's tough to lose someone like him … even if he wasn't your only love … even as a friend … as a childhood friend … it wouldn't be easy to lose him … to forget about him … to get over his loss … it's tough … but you're a strong one … you can't just … give up on life …

Ran

…

Masumi

I know … Kudo-kun was someone important for you … I know that you loved him … that he loved you too … but … you had a happy time together … you've been together since childhood … anyone could envy you for it … you've got plenty of memories of him … memories that won't die … they don't and that's why you should be happy … he'll be with you … for ever… through those memories … I've lost my parents too … I thought I've lost my brother … it wasn't easy to get back my smile on my face …it wasn't easy at all …

Ran

…

Masumi

…but I managed to … I thought about them … about what they expected from me … I tried to do it … to fulfill dreams they had of me … if he's gone … it means you've got to carry on his tasks … that's what it means … to live your life … to do what he wanted you to do … do you think Kudo would like you to sit here useless? … no he wouldn't … he wouldn't Ran-san … and thus you shouldn't … you shouldn't just give up … you should move forward

* * *

At Kudo's house

Elena and Yukiko were sitting in the living room; Yusaku was in the library while Hakase was making dinner…

Elena

Kudo-san …when I was told that my daughters were dead … I cried … till my eyes were out of tears … I can't tell you not to cry … I can't… but please … get hold of yourself

Yukiko

Miyano-san … My shin-chan … isn't dead … I can't believe it ..; I can't accepts it … I just can't

Elena

It wouldn't be easy … I couldn't get over it myself … yet I still … call Shiho by her sister's name … yet whenever I see a Raven haired girl … I remember my dear Akemi-chan … yet still whenever I hear news about hit and run accidents … I remember my dear daughters … and I'll never forget about them … you'll never forget Kudo-san … you'll never forget about your dear son … but you should get over it … for own well being …

Yukiko

If … if only I could see him a last time … if only I could hug him … hold him close to my heart … if only … I could … I'd be thankful … if I'd ever been able to see him again

Elena

… if only you could do it …I wished a thousand times to see my dear Akemi … even if I could see her corpse … I'd be happy to … because I missed her … I missed everything about her

_As her phone rang_

Elena

Hello

Shiho

Mum … it's me … I'm going to London … the plane will take off in 45 minutes … take care of yourself

Elena

Shiho … what's all of a sudden? What happened?

Shiho

It's Saguru-san … I need to see him

Elena

Ok … call me later … and explain everything

Shiho

Goodbye … take care

* * *

In London, airport

Grandmother

_waving_

Young miss!

Shiho

Good evening, Grandmother Tarry I suppose.

Grandmother

In flesh and blood, Welcome Home darling

Shiho

Nice to meet you

In their way to the house

Grandmother

Oh my Goodness! You're the lookalike of your late grandmother, I haven't seen you for a long time, but you turned to be a beautiful young woman

Shiho

Thank you, you're flattering me. My mother told lots about you, she seems to like much.

Grandmother

I like her too, she's just like the daughter I've never had.

They arrived at a huge mansion, 30 minutes later.

Grandmother

I'd like to give you a tour around the mansion but I believe you're pretty tired.

Shiho

yes, I'm.

Grandmother

in that case, I'll lead you to your room; there you can have a rest.

Shiho

that's good, I do really need it.

Grandmother

There are two young girls as around your age … they're twins Emily and Lilly, and you'll get to know Emily at dinner 7 o'clock, Her sister is abroad.

Shiho

Until then.

At the dinner table.

Shiho and grandmother Tarry were sitting waiting for Emily to arrive. A servant then entered and said:

Servant

Miss Emily has just arrived; she'll be here in few minutes.

Few minutes later.

Emily

Good evening everyone

Grandmother

Good evening Emily, you're late today.

Emily

I'm truly sorry grandmother. I had an appointment with Julian, and once again he missed it.

Grandmother

You should have phoned us, we were worried.

Emily

I am sorry again. (Having her seat) so grandmother, won't you introduce us?

Grandmother

I totally forgot. Emily, this Miyano Shiho, the daughter of Miyano Elena.

Emily

Nice to meet you, miss Shiho. I'm Emily, most of my friends call me Angel because I have a good heart they say. I'm a violinist and I'm really pleased to meet you .

Shiho

Same here.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, Mr. Brown (Grandmother Tarry's husband) and Shiho are in the car.

Shiho

Thank you for giving me this ride, I'm still not enough familiar with London, I would certainly get lost on my own.

Mr. Brown

Not at all young miss, I'm at your service, anytime, anyplace. We're almost there, when should I come back to take you home?

Shiho

One hour, I believe, Thank you.

Shiho gets out of the car and enters the hospital.

Shiho

Good morning

Receptionist

Good morning, can I help you?

Shiho

Hakuba Saguru's Room please

Receptionist

Let me see… Mr. Hakuba resides in the 64th room, 4th floor.

Shiho

Thank you.

Shiho got to the room, and when she was about to knock the door, it opened. An old lady stepped out with a doctor.

Lady

Good morning

Shiho

Good morning, Miyano Shiho desu, are you by any chance, Hakuba-kun's Grand Mother?

Lady

Yes, I'm. Pleased to finally meet the long awaited one.

Shiho _pretty shy_

Pleased to meet you too. I'm really sorry for…

Lady

It's not time for that, I believe you should see him right now.

Shiho

Of course.

Shiho knocked on the door and entered: Saguru was lying unconscious in the bed, he looked pale, his heart pace was low. She touched his hands and felt them cold. "I'm sorry" she whispered "I should have been with you, but I wasn't" as her tears were falling down her face, she stood up and get out the room to find Saguru's grandmother in the hallway.

Shiho

How's he …?

Grandmother

His doctor said that he's alright … it's been two days since he was operated and his condition is getting better every day … he'd be happy to see you

Shiho

I'm sorry for being this late … I

Grandmother

I know about the east detective's death … but I didn't tell him … I'm sorry for hearing such news … you were some really good friend I think

Shiho

Kind of … I was terribly shocked for hearing such news … I wouldn't expect it

Grandmother

We should really go and wake up that lazy detective inside … he's been truly sad when I talked with him yesterday … go and wake him up … the doctor needs me in his office

Shiho

okay

Saguru opened his eyes; a smile covered his face finding her beside him.

Saguru

You're here, finally. I thought I'll never see you again

Shiho

I'm really sorry Saguru, I wouldn't forget to call you, but there were things, many things I had to take care of.

Saguru

I thought you'd never come back after that phone call

Shiho

I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you but … Saguru I did really miss being with you, you lied to me about your trip to London, I thought you were avoiding me and the truth is I .. Do

Saguru

don't say it, I need to say it myself: I love you Shiho, you're my world; the air I breathe , the water I drink, the bloom I smell and the light that gives me hope when darkness haunts my mind. Thank you for being with me.

Shiho

I love you too Saguru, if there were words that could describe my love for you, I'd used them, but I feel that I've ran out of words.

At that moment, Grandmother entered.

Grandmother

you're finally awake Saguru, I knew that only her could make you better, the long awaited one.

Saguru

Yes , she seems to be the only one ( _looking at Shiho_)

Shiho

I'm really sorry because it took me some time to come to London.

Grandmother

Don't worry darling, you're not to blame

Shiho

I believe we should focus on you Saguru-san … you should really take care of yourself

Saguru

I'm Fine

Grandmother

Well, Miyano-kun, this young man refuses all time to take his drugs, his doctor is really upset

Shiho

You should listen to your doctor Saguru-san, he knows best. (_Her phone biped_) it's Mr. Johnson; I've to go for now, be well Saguru-san

Grandmother goes with her to the entrance and then said

Grandmother

You look pretty tired, darling, take care of yourself

Shiho

Thank you Grandmother, but when will Hakuba-kun be released?

Grandmother

The doctor said he could leave in two days

Shiho

Grandmother, I may not be able to come here tomorrow, so please make him understand, I need to see a doctor.

Grandmother

Don't worry; I'll take care of that. And once again, I'm so sorry for your detective friend

Shiho

I'm too; it was a hard time for all of us.

* * *

**May be too long … may be not very good … but you know … I'm no longer a carefree person … but I can't let you wait anymore … reviews are welcome … Maybe I'll kill Shiho this time if I don't get reviews … I will think about it … and don't ask me why i like violinist very much ... i don't play violin but i wish if i could ... that's why i like violinists and my best DC movie was the 12th ( I like them all in fact)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty Forth Chapter**

**New Chappy … Hope you like it … tell me if you don't … tell me if you do … it means you've got to write a review … so please enjoy!**

* * *

Shiho gets in the car.

Mr. Johnson

Good afternoon

Shiho

Good afternoon, I hope I didn't bother you.

Mr. Johnson

How can I be bothered serving the Young miss?

Shiho

should we go home for now?

Mr. Johnson

I can take wherever you want.

Shiho

would you please then take to this address? (_Handing him a piece of paper)_

Mr. Johnson

Alright.

In a doctor's cabinet.

Shiho

Good Afternoon.

The nurse

Good afternoon, Can I help you?

Shiho

can I have an appointment with the doctor?

The nurse

when does it suit you?

Shiho

as soon as possible.

The nurse

well, she's free now, if you want…

Shiho

it suits me well !

The nurse

I'll tell her then.

Shiho

ok!

The nurse

you can go in

Shiho

thanks

* * *

In the cabinet

Doctor

Good Morning

Shiho

Good Morning

Doctor

Miss Shiho, is there anything wrong?

Shiho

well, I've been feeling a little tired for about one month … I had a terrible headache then and I had my concentration span lowering … so I consulted a doctor … I went through couples of analyzes and … things … it turned out to be that I had tumor … a brain tumor … fortunately at some first grade and so it wasn't truly dangerous … at the vision area of my brain … though it was at a first grade , my doctor told me to consult a doctor at any time I felt anything wrong about myself … yesterday … I felt dizzy so many times … on this morning … I had some troubles with my sight … I …

Doctor:

You're fearing it could have developed?

Shiho

Exactly …

Doctor

It's the best decision to take miss … we've got to make some other analyzes to know how it developed … for the time being …_writing on a paper_ … you should go through a RMI and afterward we'll see about the results

Shiho

I had gone through one … my doctor said that I'd be able to retrieve it by tomorrow …; the problem is that I can't be in Japan for the time being … I'd be here on England for a while … and so if my condition worsens …

Doctor

It's okay … once you retrieve the scans … you can show them to me and later we'll decide what to do

Shiho

Will I have to go through the surgery … if it proved to have developed?

Doctor

Probably … if we need to do it … we'll try to do it as soon as possible

Shiho

Okay, then. Thank you.

Doctor

Not at all, until then.

Shiho

Goodbye.

* * *

Shiho was getting out of the office … when she stumbled upon someone

Shiho

I'm sorry … I wasn't …

Voice

It's my fault … I'm sorry

Shiho

…

Voice

It's you , right ? … The long awaited one … I believe?

Shiho

Did we meet elsewhere?

Voice

I'm Dr. Patrick … Mr. Saguru's doctor … we met a few time ago

Shiho

I'm truly sorry for not recognizing you …

Patrick

It's no problem … pleased to meet you

Shiho

Same here … good bye

* * *

Later , at Elena's Mansion

As shiho entered to the house, she went to see " Grandmother Tarry" (PS:the governess of the house, not actually her grandmother)

Shiho

Good evening , Grandma

Grandmother

Good evening … dear

Shiho

A little late I think?

Grandmother

It's okay … it's 6 pm

Shiho

It was a pretty long day … I'd really want to have some sleep

Grandmother

We're having a party tonight … not an actual party but we've got some guests

Shiho

Who are they?

Grandmother

Lilly aka Elizabeth has returned from her trip to … I don't know where but Angel is inviting some friends over … merely their two boyfriends

Shiho

So… should I really attend it?… I kind of don't know them well … may be I'll ruin everything …

Grandmother

No … Angel said that you should be there … if you wanted of course … they're some really kind girls … I've got to say

Shiho

I'll be there then … even though I do really have a terrible headache

Grandmother

Go and rest for a while … you look tired

Shiho

I'll do

* * *

In Shiho's room, Shiho talking on the phone

Shiho

Hello ?

Saguru

Shiho-san… how are you?

Shiho

Fine … and you?

Saguru

Better than ever …

Shiho

That's good

Saguru

I could convince Patrick to let me out … I'm fed up with all this place

Shiho

So you're out?

Saguru

Tomorrow morning …

Shiho

That's really good … I've met up with him … your doctor

Saguru

Really? Where?

Shiho

At some other doctor's cabinet … Julia her name was ..

Saguru

That's his sister … the younger sister … it's her first year being a doctor … but she's really a good one

Shiho

I thought she was his wife at first … or his fiancée

Saguru

…

Shiho

What's it ?

Saguru

… it's nothing …

Shiho

I've got to go … I'll try to see you on tomorrow

Saguru

Goodbye … I'll wait for you

Shiho

Goodbye

* * *

AT the dinner table

Shiho was sitting next to Granma Tarry , just in front of her sat Mr. Johnson and next to him sat two girls; angel and Lilly waiting for their guests to arrive.

Grandmother

It's quarter past seven … Angel shouldn't you call them?

Angel

I've called … they said they're on the way

Lilly

They'll be here at any moment

Grandmother

Was it a good trip , dear ? I hope you enjoyed yourselves?

Lilly

Yes we did … it was surely better than the last one … when we went to Japan

Shiho

You've been to Japan?

Lilly

Yes … about six or seven months ago … I don't really recall the exact date

Angel

It was on the 10th of January …

Shiho

10th?

Lilly

It was horrible … we were on our way to the hotel after we had concert , me and my sister along with our friends … my sister was shot then … it was truly horrible

Angel

It was for sure the worst trip ever … I was unlucky … to get shot by a criminal on the loose

Voice

You should have said that you were lucky … or it was me the lucky one

2nd Voice

If anything happened to one of you … how could we possibly … live ?

Lilly

Kevin … Julian … come in …

Kevin

Good evening everyone _as he entered followed by his brother_

Julian

We're sorry for being late … 10 minutes late …

Grandmother

It's 19 minutes, 30 seconds Julian … but it's okay …

Angel

_At Julian_ … never punctual Julian …

Grandmother

It's alright … have your seats … we're honored with you presence

Kevin

Thank you grandmother

Julian

_Looking at shiho surprised_

Angel

What's it Julian?

Julian

Miss … did we meet anywhere before?

Grandmother

I've forgot to introduce you to Miss Miyano Shiho … she's the late granddaughter of the one that built this mansion … These are Julian and Kevin … they're twins if you didn't notice yet … they're friends of Angel and Lilly

Shiho

Pleased to meet you

Kevin

We're too …

Julian

So you're Japanese?

Shiho

Yes I am …

Julian

May be we've met on the concert … in the hotel … I can't remember where

Kevin

We met in the hospital … isn't ? You were the one sitting on the bench next to him

Shiho

… May be … I can't remember well … but it's highly probable … you look familiar too

**Hope you like it … I'll try to make events go a little faster …Until then … reviews are … welcome**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty Fifth Chapter**

**Please enjoy …. Feeling like writing a filler … the next one will be a good one … I promise**

* * *

**At some restaurant, 8 pm**

Patrick and Julia were dining

Patrick

So … how's work?

Julia

Very good … I've already broke you patients' number record …

Patrick

My sister is surely a very good doctor …

Julia

Yes I am …

Patrick

That girl … that visited you today … is she okay?

Julia

Why would she be consulting a doctor if she was okay?

Patrick

I … I mean is there anything dangerous or …?

Julia

I can't tell you … I'm a good doctor … good doctors never reveal their patients secrets

Patrick

I'm sorry … I didn't mean it

Julia

You know her ?

Patrick

I totally forgot to tell you …

Julia

You met with her in the cinema … you like her ?

Patrick

…

Julia

What's it?

Patrick

… stop it …Julia … I'm getting enough of it

Julia

Just joking … I'm truly sorry

Patrick

Look … I hate this kind of joking … you know … my heart is given to a one and only woman … that is now pretty far away … way far away …

Julia

Patrick … please … I didn't mean it … I'm sorry

Patrick

Only for her … I've given my heart … and she broke my … loving heart

Julia

She'd be happy … to be the love of a man like you … a faithful … a loyal man

Patrick

…

Julia

So tell me … where did you get to know her?

Patrick

She's the long awaited one … can you believe it ?

Julia

She's a beautiful one … she and Saguru are surely a perfect couple

Patrick

So … nothing serious?

Julia

I've told … I won't tell you

Patrick

You're a very good one ;)

* * *

**Next Day , 11 am.**

Shiho was lying in her room … her headache was terrible … her vision was blurring … she merely could see shadows … she was waiting for a phone call … she was thinking about she'd say to Saguru if she ever had to go through that surgery … all kinds of ideas popped out in her mind … _stress … that's the cause behind all this … I'm still yet pushing myself too_ _much …_her phone then suddenly rang

Shiho

Hello

Julia

Miss Shiho … it's me Dr. Julia

Shiho

Any news Dr ?

Julia

Miss Shiho … according to what you're feeling right now and these scans … I believe that your tumor is a fast evolving one … especially for you being at once a stressed person and a researcher in contact with all kinds of chemicals … it seems we should have that surgery at soon as possible

Shiho

I … I don't mind it … all I want is to get rid of this headache …

Julia

I'll ask my assistant to make preparations … maybe we'll have it by tomorrow or the day after

Shiho

Dr … how long would I be in hospital?

Julia

Not more than five days … probably less … but you'd need two weeks at least to fully recover … maybe more … I can't tell

Shiho

Thank you … for everything

Julia

I'll let my assistant call you once she finishes with the preparations

Shiho

I'll wait for it … thank you again

Julia

Not at all … Miss Shiho

* * *

**At Hakuba's Mansion , 4 pm**

Saguru was lying in his bed, his grandmother was sitting beside him.

Saguru

Did Patrick call? When will he be coming ?

Grandmother

He said he's on his way to come here … be patient

Door knocking

Saguru

Come in

Dr. Patrick _entering_

I'm sorry … traffic jam

Grandmother

It's no problem … thanks for coming

Saguru

I'm sorry … I'm a little nervous

Dr. Patrick

Even though I told you to calm yourself and relax

Grandmother

I'll let you for now … I'll be in the terrace

Saguru

Ok …

In the terrace, Grandmother drinking a cup of tea. When a maid come in

Maid

Madam … there is a young lady outside asking for Mr. Saguru … her name was Miyano Shiho I think

Grandmother

Let her in …

Few minutes later, She come

Shiho

Good afternon .. grandmother

Grandmother

Miyano-san … how are you?

Shiho

I can't really tell you I'm fine …

Grandmother

You look truly pale …

Shiho

It's that … I will go trough a surgery tomorrow and …

Grandmother

A surgery …?

Shiho

A brain surgery …

Grandmother

That's a dangerous one for sure … will you tell him?

Shiho

I'm still wondering … whether I should or not …

Grandmother

You've got to tell him… but …

Shiho

I fear his condition worsens or something … I don't want to be the reason behind any problems for him

Grandmother

It's hard to decide …

Shiho

That's why … I'll ask his Doctor … if I can tell him about such a thing

Grandmother

That's the best solution … If you ever need anything please tell me

Shiho

It's okay … My house's governess is taking care of everything …

Grandmother

A tumor ?

Shiho

Yes …

Grandmother

If you don't tell him … he'll be truly disappointed

Shiho

Because of his sister … right?

Grandmother

Yes … my granddaughter had a brain tumor too … she told us about her illness when it was already late … and thus … even the one that loved her most … couldn't save her … she refused to go through the surgery … she ran away from the hospital every time we obliged her to do it … we have lost her … it was a big loss for us and for Saguru especially … they were very close to each other

Shiho

That's why … I decided to tell him

* * *

**Ok this is quite short Chappy … but next one I'll skip some scenes and you should imagine them by yourselves … enjoy ! and review …**


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty Sixth Chapter**

* * *

**This is the twenty sixth chapter … I hope you like it … reviews won't cost you anything … so please review …**

* * *

** roxifoxi : I've got to be honest and admit that the name Mark was just a random choice … but truly happy since it was a good choice … thank you very much for reviewing … I'll take into consideration every word you say … but I need to tell you that this story had been in my mind for more than a year and thus … I've already planned everything since a very long time ( including Shinichi ' death and his return ) … because of you I had to spoil my story … take it into consideration XD … I wouldn't kill him … or else I'd be killed by all his fans at my turn … XD … waiting patiently for hearing from you**

* * *

**To all my reviewers and readers … yes Shinichi will be back … don't worry about him …**

* * *

Beika , Kudos' Mansion

Yusaku and Yukiko … in the living room

Yusaku

Dear … we've got to go back to London

Yukiko

I don't want to … I need to find my son first

Yusaku

Dear … it's hard … but he's dead … he's gone …

Yukiko

Yusaku … are you aware of what you're saying … I can't … I can't imagine that my dear Shin-chan is dead … it's just can't be … I won't be going anywhere before I find my son … this time I'll take him with me … no matter what it costs … I'll take him … because … I can't live without him

Yusaku

But dear … we've searched everywhere … we couldn't find him … anywhere … if only …

Yukiko

I won't stop … I won't give up … till I find him … I hug him … I hold him close to my heart … I … I won't stop … till I find my son

Yusaku

But …

Yukiko

I won't change my mind … Yusaku … you know I won't change it

* * *

At police Headquarter

Miwako

Megure-dono …

Megure

…

Miwako

Megure-dono … about that case …

Megure

…

Shiratori

Sir … we've found the culprit …

Megure

Kudo-kun told you?

Shiratori

Megure-dono … it's not about Kudo-kun … about the culprit … the criminal that kidnaps babies and kills them afterward

Megure

What about him ? … is there any news victims ?

Takagi

No sir … the police HQ in Kanagawa found him wounded … he probably was trying to suicide but … he couldn't make it

Miwako

Sir … we're asking for permission to go to Kanagawa … to interrogate him

Megure

You can go …

As Miwako and Takagi left

Shiratori

Sir … you don't really seem to be well

Megure

I'm fine Shiratori-kun … it's just …

Shiratori

It's been a week now … after Kudo-kun passed away …

Megure

I've got to go and see Yusaku-kun … take care of things here …

Shiratori

Ok sir

* * *

Miwako and takagi , in Sato's car

Takagi

Megure-kebu seems really uneasy

Miwako

It's because of Kudo-kun … they had a good relation

Takagi

I wonder … how's Conan-kun … they seem to have a good relation too … he and kudo-kun

Miwako

That's right … let's call him after we finish this case … Takagi-kun

Takagi

I still wonder … how he was saved from suicide … that culprit

Miwako

It's a good question … we'll find out soon

* * *

At Kudo' Mansion, Megure and Yusaku were in the library.

Megure

I'm truly sorry for coming without informing you … I was …

Yusaku

It's okay … did you find anything new ?

Megure

Nope … nothing at all

Yusaku

Someone just called me … said that that girl committed suicide … the one that was behind it all

Megure

I still can't get the reasons behind what she did … we don't know anything …

Yusaku

Hattori-kun refused to tell anything … "I cannot break a promise with my friend" he said

Megure

There is something about kudo-kun … hardly could we cover things up for press … if anyone knows what really happened … there will be much troubles and rumors

Yusaku

I still wonder what happened there … I can't stop thinking about it

Megure

When will you back to The States?

Yusaku

Not very soon … or maybe never

Megure

Is it kudo-san?

Yusaku

She's refusing to go back … she's got to find her son first …

Megure

We searching everywhere …

Yusaku

She's a mother … you cannot change your mind … she is feeling guilty too … Shinichi wasn't planning to go on that trip … but she insisted on him to go …

Megure

A horrible feeling for sure

Yusaku

I cannot stand staying here … my memories of him are haunting me … I see him … sitting on that desk reading Sherlock Holmes … I see him on that armchair thinking … I see him there in the garden playing violin … I see him everywhere …

Megure

It is surely hard … it must be hard too … on Conan-kun … they were close friends … it seems

Yusaku

Conan … yes … it was hard on him … I've called him yesterday … he was in a very low mood … just like brothers they were …

Megure

Death is such a hard thing … for children

Yusaku

…

Megure

Anyway … I've got to go … Be strong for him … Kudo-kun

Yusaku

I will … thank you Megure-kebu

As meguru leaves the house , Yusaku was still in the library when Yukiko went in

Yukiko

Are you alright … dear?

Yusaku

I'm fine …

Yukiko

Anything new?

Yusaku

Mr. Black called me a few time ago … saying that that girl has committed suicide

Yukiko

…

Yusaku

What's it?

Yukiko

She deserves it … she killed my Shin-chan after all

Yusaku

Yukiko … she is an ill person … you shouldn't say that … we don't even know why all this happened …

Yukiko

…

Yusaku

What ?

Yukiko

I know about everything … that girl … I know everything

Yusaku

Tell me …

Yukiko

She … she loved him … she hated Ran-san … and hated him as well … because he ignored her … but she loved him … so much … Her love could shatter that hatred in which her heart was enclosed …

Yusaku

Yukiko … is it true ? … how did you know ?

Yukiko

She used to send Shin-chan letters … love letters … but I always take them before he sees them … I couldn't let shin-chan about this girl … if Ran-san ever knew … it would be a big problem

Yusaku

Yukiko … I want to see them … show me

Yukiko

No … I won't … this is a secret … between you and me … if anyone knows … our life will be turned upside down

Yusaku

Yukiko … if you ever told him … maybe our son wouldn't be dead now … you should have told me … why didn't you?

Yukiko

I'm old enough to know what to do … Yusaku

Yusaku

Yukiko … but …

Yukiko

Our son would be dead … anyway … because that girl … was related to that organization … if Shinichi ever told her that he only loves Ran … they'd kill him …

Yusaku

You're admitting now … that Shinchi is dead

Yukiko

…

* * *

**At Kanagawa , Hospital**

Miwako, Takagi, Yokomizo and his assistant were in a meeting

Miwako

So .. Yokomizo-kebu … what's his condition?

Takagi

Can we take him back to the HQ for interrogation?

Yokomizo

No… unfortunately … he's seriously wounded … until he's fully recovered … we'll keep an eye on him

Miwako

What happened? Was he intending to suicide?

Yokomizo

What happened is quite … abnormal

Takagi

Tell us please …

Assistant

The culprit was charged of five babies kidnapping … four within the Tokyo Prefecture and one in Kanagawa Prefecture … for yet unknown reasons … he kidnapped babies and killed them… yesterday at 6 pm … a kidnapping was reported … A baby was with his old babysitter in a park … she was stun gunned and the baby was taken … it seems that a teenager girl saw the kidnapping and followed the culprit … as he got to a river … he killed the baby but he knew someone was after him … the girl seemed to run away but he managed to catch her … she was tightened with a rope and confined in a wooden shelter within the forest … it seems that a young man was there … there was a fight between him and the kidnapper … and then the place was put to fire … the fire truck arrived right on the moment …we found the kidnapper few meters away from the flames … the girl was out and safe too … the other young man had few injuries and scars … they're under care now … we couldn't speak to none of them

Takagi

We can't get him back to Tokyo then …

Yokomizo

Unfortunately not …

Miwako

Can we see him? Maybe he's getting better …

Takagi

Sato-san …

Miwako

Is he that strong … this man … to cause the kidnapper such injuries? May be doctors are just exaggerating?

Yokomizo

I'll take you … but you've got to deal with doctors on your own

Miwako

I'll give Megure-kebu a call first …

Takagi

Maybe we really be going to Tokyo … I've got an awkward feeling

* * *

**Enjoy !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty Seventh Chapter**

**This is the twenty seventh chapter ... please enjoy reading...**

**roxifoxi : you're one of those that pushes me to carry on this fiction ... thank you :D**

**Since I have Uni and I can't surely carry on updating pretty much … I decided to update on weekends … A chapter every weekend **

**Please review ... I don't mind critics believe me ... I'm not that kind of people**

* * *

At Mouri's

Sonoko ,Masumi and Ran were chatting

Sonoko

Girls ... I'm really fed up ... should we go out for a bit?

Masumi

I think we should ... but where ?

Sonoko

Tropical Land ... we can have much fun there ...

Ran

We had much fun then too ... him and I ... I've lost him there too ...

Masumi

I don't think it's a good place to go to ... what about we go to ... Tokyo Tower ... it's the best place ...especially today ... it's Tanabata you know

Ran

...

Sonoko

_Whispering to Masumi_ it's the worst place to take to a broken heart girl ...

Masumi

I'm sorry ...

Sonoko

Let's go shopping ... there are so many good shops ...

Masumi

It's a good idea ... i may buy a red Shirt For my nii-san ... an 'Aka-i' shirt suits him well

Ran

I've bought him a red one ... once

Sonoko

I'm running out of ideas ... what should we do Masumi-san ?

Masumi

Maybe we should go and spend some days at some houses of yours Sonoko-chan ... what do you think of it?

Sonoko

Brilliant ...Masumi-san ... let me see ... what about East Ohuko ? We've got a mansion There ... a very beautiful one ..

Ran

Shirigami-sama ... He was there too ... he was the one that saved me back then ...

Masumi

Shirigami … who's that ?

Sonoko

Pretty long story to tell …so ... Ran should we go to my house in Kyoto ? ...

Ran

... Kyoto ... we went there once ... I've met up with him then … in a dark forest …

Masumi

Sonoko-chan ... you've got surely another house ... you do ?

Sonoko

May be ... let me see ... Hokkaido is pretty far ... but we have a house there too

Ran

It was horrible the last time we went there ... You remember ... I told him ... that I hated him back then

Masumi

Sonoko-chan ... very bad choices...

Sonoko

…

* * *

At Kanagawa

Takagi and Miwako were in the hospital's cafeteria

Takagi

Sato-san ... do you think it's necessary to go and see them ? Doctors said we can't ...

Miwako

look ... Tagaki-kun ... I've come all the way from Tokyo to find out about these crimes ... I've come all the way to Tokyo to arrest this criminal ... I won't be back without him

Takagi

But ... Sato-san

Miwako

I've already called Megure-kebu and told him ... he said it's okay

Takagi

It's already time ...

Miwako

Let's go then

* * *

At Mouri's Flat

Eri and Kogoro were watching The news .

Kogoro

Ran … isn't she yet back from her friend's house?

Eri

They said they'll be spending the night over there

Kogoro

It's better for her … if she ever could forget about him …. She'd be in a way better condition?

Eri

She cannot … they loved each other deeply … he's an unforgettable one … how could she forget about him ?

Kogoro

I did really miss that brat messing around … who on the earth would believe that … that annoying brat … was actually him

Eri

No one dear … no one would ever believe that such a thing can happen … no one knows after all except us

Kogoro

Megure-kebu called me two days ago … saying he wanted Conan's phone number in America … I told him that I didn't have it … everyone thinks they were some kind of cousins

Eri

It's the most logical theory … dear

Kogoro

Absolutely

* * *

On the doctors meeting in Kanagawa

Miwako

So doctor … are you saying that I can't see him right now ?

Doctor

No … I'm sorry … maybe tomorrow morning … if his condition gets better

Takagi

Doctor … can you please explain us the condition once more?

Doctor

Of course … As I told you yesterday we have admitted in this hospital 3 people : two young men and a twenty year girl … The police officers recognized one of these two men as the criminal you're looking for … his' condition isn't very bad … he had certainly inhaled a good quantity of smoke … he had few injuries … he was bleeding when we got him here … probably due to some kind of fight between him and the other man … as for the other man he was the one with the worst condition … he had as well few injuries and he had inhaled a very large quantity of smoke … we had some problems stabilizing his condition and yet he's not in a very good condition … yet we couldn't recognize him as well … his face had some serious burns and we won't be able probably to identify him … when we got him here he had 2nd degree burns … as for the girl she seems to be the one with the best condition … she had inhaled a few quantity of smoke … and she had merely few injuries …

Miwako

So we can see her ? … we need someone to tell us what really happened there

Doctor

Even though she seemed to be a bit traumatized but …

Takagi

Just a few questions that's all

Miwako

We truly need to see her …

Doctor

you can try to talk with her …if she refused … I can't do anything in that case

Miwako

Thank you

* * *

At the girl's room

Miwako

Hi

The girl

…

Takagi

We're truly sorry … to have to ask you what happened on such a terrible night

The girl

…

Miwako

Please tell me … what happened there ?

Takagi

We need to know … we know it's hard for you but please help us

The girl

Hard for me you're saying? I had my little brother killed … I was kidnapped and almost dead burnt … yet you're thinking it's terrible … It was … horrible

Miwako

What happened?

The girl

I don't want to talk about it … It was all because of you … if you did your job well … all this wouldn't happen

Takagi

… we're doing our best … it seems … it's

The girl

It's not enough … your best isn't enough to save a baby from a mad criminal … I was kidnapped … roped and almost burnt in flames … isn't it enough for me to stop trusting you? …Your best isn't enough … isn't enough … if that young man wasn't there … I could be dead now … if he didn't show up suddenly from nowhere … I'd be a dead cold burnt corpse by now …because you were doing your best

Miwako

It seems you're not in a good mood to tell me what happened … let's go takagi-kun

_As they got closer to the door , Takagi was already out when …_

The girl

Keiji …

Miwako

Huh?

The girl

That young man … is he dead? I surely owe him my life … I have to thank him

Miwako

He's not dead … but he's in a bad condition

The girl

Although … he somehow looked familiar to me … yet I couldn't recognize him

* * *

**I'm truly sorry … it took me so much to finish it … but please enjoy !**


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty Eighth Chapter

**Enjoy … Read … Review **

**Roxifoxi: thank you for reviewing …**

* * *

_As they got closer to the door, Takagi was already out when …_

_The girl_

_Keiji …_

_Miwako_

_Huh?_

_The girl_

_That young man … is he dead? I surely owe him my life … I have to thank him_

_Miwako_

_He's not dead … but he's in a bad condition_

_The girl_

_Although … he somehow looked familiar to me … yet I couldn't recognize him_

Miwako

He's familiar you say?

The girl

I've seen him somewhere before … may be on television or on newspaper … maybe on Net

Miwako

Did he look like a good one or a bad one? … A good man or a criminal?

The girl

Why would a criminal kill a criminal?

Miwako

When he's his accomplice … to run away with a large sum of money

The girl

He looked like a good one … but he was … somehow … his eyes had something different … when that damned criminal put the place on fire … he carried me out and then carried the bad man one out too … but then he lost his breaths there … he saved us … I need to find him and thank him

Miwako sat on a chair and took out her notepad

Will you tell me what happened?

The girl

Yes I will

Miwako

How everything started?

The girl

I was just back from my part time job when my parents told me that my brother and his babysitter were in the park … I was worried because his babysitter was an old woman … when I got to the park … she was stun gunned and I saw a man carrying my brother … I followed him … in a big forst till he got to a river … where he took a knife from his pocket and stabbed pretty many times my brother … when I saw him … I screamed in fear … he knew I was watching him … he run after me … he reached me … I was stun gunned … when I woke up … I was in some kind of wooden structure … some man was trying to untie the rope … the other man come … they were fighting and suddenly … the criminal's cigarette fell on the ground … he had already sprinkled fuel everywhere … the place caught on fire … the young man knocked the bad one down … he carried me outside the place and carried afterward the other man … and afterward I saw him fell unconscious not far from that place … it's all I know

Miwako

That man … tell me how does he look like ?

The girl

All I know is that he was familiar to me … the place was a little dark …

Miwako

If you ever remembered anything …. Please tell us … _as she closes her notepad … a paper fell_

The girl

A picture fell … from you r notepad … Keiji

Miwako

_Bent to collect it_ … thank you

The girl

I'm sorry for what I said … I didn't mean … you're a kind officer after all

Miwako

It's okay … putting the picture in her notepad again

The girl

Can I see it ? … that picture

Miwako

Here's …

The girl

That's … quite impossible …

Miwako

What's it?

The girl

It's … it's him … it's the one that saved me … _she turns the picture and reasd on _its back … Kudo Shinichi

Miwako

That's … impossible

* * *

In London … in a hospital

In Patrick's surgery, Patrick and Julia

Patrick

Julia … what's wrong with you ? …you don't seem well at all

Julia

Patrick … I'm quitting being a doctor

Patrick

What happened?

Julia

If I cannot do it perfectly … I will not do it

Patrick

What's wrong with you? I heard the surgery you performed was a success … it's a great achievement for someone at your age …

Julia

It's not true … the surgery wasn't successful

Door knocking

Patrick

Come in

Nurse

Dr. Julia … your patient Miss Miya,o is awake

Julia

I'll be there in a moment

In Shiho's Room, Julia entered took a seat beside Shiho

Shiho

Dr. …Julia …

Julia

Miss Miyano … I'm truly sorry

Shiho

Thank you … the nurse told me that the surgery was successful

Julia

But …

Shiho

I know what you're thinking about … but believe me … it doesn't mean anything to lose your sight … if you have regained you life … if you were offered a new life

Julia

It was a fatal mistake …

Shiho

I owe you … you have relieved my pain … you have cured my suffering

Julia

But … but I did a fatal mistake … that made you blind

* * *

Kanagawa … Miwako's Car.

On the phone

Miwako

Meguru-kebu … There is something you need to know

Megure

You got any further in the case ?

Miwako

We have found Kudo-kun … there is a high probability that it's him actually … but yet I'm not sure

Megure

How it is ? How is he ? Where did you find him?

Miwako

As to how and where … let me tell you later … but as for how is he … all I can say is that he's in a critical condition … maybe we should tell his parents

Megure

Are you sure it's him?

Miwako

No … that's why I called you … if you've got any fingerprints of Kudo-kun … please send them to me …to make sure

Megure

I'll see what I can do … I'll call Chiba-kun

Miwako

I'll be waiting for a phone call …

* * *

**Few hours after**

Miwako and Takagi were waiting for the phone call in the car … they had already checked the one they suspected being Kudo but … the man was totally wrapped in bandages and they couldn't recognize him … they had sent the fingerprints of that man to Chiba hoping he could confirm his identity … if he ever was Kudo … if he wasn't … _shall we hope for him to be Kudo or not? _… The phone rang … both of them were sunk in their thoughts … it rang again and again … they didn't answer …_ how could something possibly happen? … Everyone thought he was dead … is he really dead _… someone was knocking on the glass … Miwako then … hurriedly got out of the car

Miwako

Yokomizo-san …

Yokomizo

What happened to you two ?… we thought you were dead … Megure called me from the HQ saying that he called you five times but you didn't answer …

Miwako

I … I don't know how … maybe it was on the silent mode

Yokomizo

Call him … tell him you're two okay … he thought some stupid criminal murdered you … but I laughed at him … who can murder you … without getting kicked and punched in his face …

Miwako

No one would think of it … believe me

Yokomizo

I've got to go … turn on your phone …

Miwako

Yes Sir … Thank you

Yokomizo

By the way … Megure said that it matched … the fingerprints you sent him matched

* * *

At London, Hospital

Shiho , Grandmother Tarry, Angel and Lilly along with their boyfriends .

Angel

Miss Miyano … we're truly happy since the surgery was successful

Lilly

As soon as we were informed... we rushed over here …

Shiho

Thank you … for coming …

Grandmother

Girls … isn't a little late for you two? You've got a concert tomorrow … don't you?

Lilly

Yes we do … we wanted to come and check Miss Miyano before we go home

Angel

Actually … Julian and Kevin said that we shouldn't come here this late … but we said it's okay …

Julian

We're truly sorry for intruding … they both insisted …

Kevin

We could do nothing but … do whatever they wanted

Shiho

_Smiling_ … I had two friends that were exactly like you … _faded smile_ … the two girls were some stubborn and the two guys had no power over it … their girlfriend were Martial arts experts …

Julian

We should be thankful Kevin …

Kevin

Since the only instrument they can use is violin or piano … _no swords fortunately_

Grandmother

Let's go … it's pretty late you know … and miss Miyano needs to have a rest

Lilly and Angel

Be well … Miss Miyano

Kevin, Julian

Get better soon …

Shiho

Thank you … Good Luck

* * *

As they left , Grandmother Tarry took a seat beside her

Grandmother

Dear … how are you feeling?

Shiho

I'm fine … thank you grandmother …

Grandmother

It's nothing Dear …

Shiho

Did he call ?

Grandmother

You told him not to … why would he ?

Shiho

I know he wouldn't just listen to me …

Grandmother

He would like to be by your side …

Shiho

I feared it may hurt him … his doctor said it's okay … but I can't risk losing him

Grandmother

He will come ... soon

Shiho

Did you call my mother?

Grandmother

No … you said I shouldn't

Shiho

I know …

Grandmother

You've got problems trusting people?

Shiho

It's not the case …but for the last year I had a friend … that whenever I asked him not to do something … he would just do it …

Grandmother

You seem to like him … this friend

Shiho

He was my dearest friend … now … he's gone forever

Grandmother

Dear … I'm sorry … I shouldn't have …

Shiho

It's okay … I would never expect to lose him … such a friend

_Door knocking_

Grandmother

Come in …

_Three men entered carrying large bouquets of White flowers, put them down and left._

Shiho

Who is it grandmother?

Grandmother

I told you … he'll come … he brought you flowers …

Shiho

_It must be beautiful … the way these flowers looked_

* * *

**A new chapter … Maybe I'll post more today … I'm in a good mood**


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty Ninth Chapter

* * *

Pretty close to the Thirtieth … can't wait to get there …

I didn't expect to reach Thirtieth chapter in my story … By truly happy because I managed to reach

* * *

**Shinchi 143 : thank you for reviewing … of course he was Shinichi … since he must be back to the story …please keep on supporting the story ^_^**

**Roxifoxi : I'll try but … I'm not sure if I really can … because I have University and I'm writing in my few spare time … Thank you for reviewing … Yes Shiho is blind … Sorry for that … Sorry for killing babies too … I have problems inventing crimes … I surely don't have a criminal mind :D**

So … As you all know … nothing is owned by me … in fact I own a book XD but … I don't own DC or MK … Please … Read … Enjoy … Review

* * *

_Door knocking_

Grandmother

Come in …

_Three men entered carrying large bouquets of White flowers, put them down and left._

Shiho

Who is it grandmother?

Grandmother

I told you … he'll come … he brought you flowers …

Shiho

_It must be beautiful … the way these flowers looked _

Voice

White flowers … especially for you

Shiho

Saguru-san … thank you

Grandmother

I've got to go … Shiho … dear take care of yourself … and you too Hakuba-kun

Saguru

Thank you ..

As she leaves … Saguru takes her seat beside Shiho and grabs her hand

Saguru

Shiho-san … How are you feeling now ?

Shiho

I'm better … Thank you for coming

Saguru

I had to beg Patrick … to let me come here … he had to convince Grandmother … she wouldn't let me out of the house if he didn't …

Shiho

You went through it all … to come here and see me?

Saguru

I would … slay monsters … kill dragons … and murder ogres … just to see you

Shiho

But … I won't see you again …

Saguru

I've been told … but don't worry … we'll find a way

Shiho

It's incurable … but I don't really care … as long as I can feel your heart beating … as long as I can feel your love … I don't care about anything

Saguru

…

Shiho

I feared death … because I won't hear your voice again … because I won't feel your love again … but I am happy because Dr. Julia could relieve my pain … and save my life

Saguru

She was truly disappointed … she's blaming herself for what happened

Shiho

I know … I tried to tell her it was okay … it seems to be hard on her …

Saguru

Patrick will find a way to convince her … but…

Shiho

What?

Saguru

I … I was told about Kudo Shinichi Death … is he that friend of you that died?

Shiho

…

Saguru

I knew it was him …

Shiho

How did you know?

Saguru

Well … newspapers were talking nonstop about the Night Boron's son … his death more exactly

Shiho

I didn't tell you because … because I feared anything bad happens to you

Saguru

I know … Grandmother told me

Shiho

Will you be back to Tokyo soon ?

Saguru

Not probably … my grandmother won't let me investigate any kid heist from now on … she's the iron woman in the house …

Shiho

I won't be back soon either … I didn't tell my mother about the surgery … I can't really show up in front of her with blind eyes … she'll be shocked … I can't probably travel on my own from now on

Saguru

If you want … we can take the first flight to Tokyo … if you really want to …

Shiho

I want to … but I'm quite not in the mood to …

Saguru

let me know … whenever you want to

Shiho

Ok … by the way … we're invited to a concert … tomorrow

Saguru

Will you be able to go ?

Shiho

I really want to … I shall beg Julia for a while

Saguru

You should … she's even more hard to deal with than Patrick

Shiho

So … you'll make it for me … this favor?

Saguru

Anything you wish for … my fair lady

* * *

Yukiko was getting her bags packed … Yusaku could somehow convince her to go for a while to New York … she didn't really want to … but it seems she had to … Yusaku was calling a cab to give them the ride to the airport … Hakase traveled somewhere … it seems that he couldn't stand Shinichi's death too … and she will too … leave this mansion filled with her son's soul … he lived here for a long time on his own … she should have been with him then … but now … everything is over … she is admitting somehow that her son was gone … she didn't want to … but … it was the truth after all … if she believed that truth … if she couldn't keep her hope alive … how can he be alive… as the cab arrived she took her luggage … got into the car … and with fainted smile … she said goodbye to all those memories … those happy memories of her son … that haunted the big house … he's gone

The cab parked in front of the HQ … Yukiko and Yusaku went out … _what's it Yusaku why are we here? it's pretty late … we'd probably miss the flight _… she had lots of questions in her mind but she couldn't truly voice them … Until they reached to Megure-kebu office … they went in … the fat man was sitting on his chair … he was talking on the phone but he made a sign to have their seats … this man is surely a busy man … of course working as a police officer means being busy all the time arresting criminals … her son wanted to become a detective … wanted to arrest those criminals … he fell under the spell of the undying legend of Sherlock Holmes … become like his father a detective geek … stumbled upon some stupid organization … had his life turned upside down … and now … because all of this … he's pretty far away … because all of this … her train of thoughts was cut when the old friend of her husband spoke

Megure

I'm sorry because I made you wait … I had an urgent call with Hattori-kun

Yusaku

It's no problem … you said there was something important we should know …

Megure

Yes … there is … in fact … we've finally found him

Yukiko

Who is this ?

Yusaku

…

Megure

We've found your son Kudo-san … Kudo Shinichi is alive

Yusaku

How .. where and when?

Yukiko

… Did you just say … that you found Shin-chan … he's not dead … are …

Megure

I'll tell you everything on the way to Kanagawa … let's go

* * *

**I worked pretty hard to write it … maybe later I'll add something to it … maybe tomorrow but … please Review and of course enjoy reading**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirtieth Chapter **

**We got here … finally at the 30th …**

* * *

We were on our way to Kanagawa … an officer called Chiba was driving I was sitting by Yukiko's side … she was shaking like a leaf … worried … I had the same feeling too … but I had to keep a poker face … I didn't use to voice my feelings … I used to hide them … for a long time I managed to hide every single emotion I had … but now … I wonder if I can really carry on hiding behind this poker face … Megure-kebu made it clear to us that our son wasn't in a very good condition … maybe saying he was in a bad one is more significant … Our only son …Shinichi … was caught up in a case … was injured and had few burns … not to mention that he wasn't in a "suitable" condition to see us … Megure-kebu said so … yet I'm feeling he was hiding something from us … he surely won't tell us about how critic is his condition … he will hide from Yukiko the fact that her son may die … perhaps he was shot with a gun … perhaps he was hit in an accident … perhaps he had some serious injury … he wouldn't tell the whole truth … to us … because we were friends after all

As we reached to the hospital in Kanagawa … we met with two other officers … Yukiko was feeling tired … it was already one in the morning and visits weren't allowed until 8 ... I assigned one of the officers to drive my wife to some hotel where she could spend the night … Yukiko refused at first but then … I could convince her … things turned out well … we were intending to take the flight to NY on 12pm but we're in Kanagawa now … after our hope of finding our son was revived… as Yukiko left …I went with Megure-kebu to the HQ in Kanagawa … I had some questions in my mind that surely needed answers … I needed those answers.

The inspector … Yokomizo-san told me about the whole story from A to Z … He avoided speaking about the current condition of my son … of course he would … if my guesses are right … this have no other meaning than … My son is in a very critical condition … but yet for some reason they didn't confirm it … neither the inspector Yokomizo … nor Megure-kebu … and this was enough for me to have my nerves burning … Yokomizo- kebu finished his speech … I excused myself and Megure-kebu … asked him to have a little talk on private … we ended up talking in the parking lot underground … it was a quiet place.

Yusaku

So Megure-kebu … tell me

Megure

What ?

Yusaku

Shinchi … what's his current condition?

Megure

… just as I told you before … it's all

Yusaku

Are sure about it ?

Megure

…

Yusaku

I know you're hiding something … just tell me … Yukiko isn't here … I know that you avoided saying anything in her presence

Megure

… I tried to hide it … but it seems useless … I've got to tell you soon or later

Yusaku

So …?

Megure

Look … the truth is … Sato-san called me a few time before you arrived to my office … that some old man came telling the police that his son was lost … he wasn't his actual son … but he was a young man he found on the shore a few time ago … this young man turned out to be your son … Kudo Shinchi

Yusaku

And ?

Megure

The old man said that his "son" was kind of weird and that he didn't know anything about himself when he found him… and so doctors had the "brilliant" thought of examining him thoroughly … they concluded afterward that …

Yusaku

Amnesia ?

Megure

Exactly … Kudo-kun isn't in a really critical physical condition … but surely a critical emotional one … since he had lost his memory … and because of this burns he had … we had a hard time trying to confirm his identity because … because Kudo-kun had his face wrapped in bandages … we had to have his fingerprints and confirmed them with the ones we had … and so … that's what I hid from you … Kudo-kun … I'm sorry

Yusaku

… I am sorry too

I've never seen Yusaku in such a condition … he wasn't the one I knew for about twenty years … I was sad because I had to tell my friend such news … but he insisted and I knew that I couldn't hid it forever … Yusaku was surely shocked of what he had heard … I called him few times but he didn't respond … his face was truly pale … his face that was covered for years by this mask … this poker face … was now bare … I could see his true face for once … I didn't like it … The one I knew was stronger … was calmer … was nicer … this one I am seeing now … was weak … filled with fear … it wasn't simply … the one I used to see

* * *

London … At Elena's Mansion … 5pm

Grandmother Tarry was helping Shiho get ready for the concert … Shiho was wearing a beautiful white dress … And grandmother was helping her with her hairstyle … a simple one … then they went to the living room waiting for Saguru to come ... he soon arrived and they both went on his Grandmother car.

The concert was truly good … Angel played violin very well and Lilly had the gift of playing flute amazingly good … all the attendants enjoyed themselves

The treat was that all of them were having dinner at Shiho's after the concert… and so to a very large table they all sat : Shiho, Saguru, Lilly, Angel, Julian , Kevin , Patrick, Julia , the two grandmothers and Mr. Brown were all seating happily enjoying their dinner

Shiho

Angel … Lilly … you did a great performance today … I was speechless … truly

Saguru

That's right … although I attended such concerts many times … but I've got to admit that this one was surely the best

Grandmother

Thank you for inviting us … it was really enjoyable

Angel

Thank you all of you … we would really thank Mrs. Elena for this … it was thanks to her after all

Lilly

That's true … we wished if she could be here today … we would like to thank her for everything … and we will … someday… we will pay her back our debt

Tarry

If my dear Elena was here … she would be very pleased of you two … she'd be proud of you … now tell me … Kevin and Julian … did you enjoy it … the concert?

Julian

… I felt out of words to express my admiration … it was the fruit of a lot of hard work … you did really a good job today …

Kevin

It was really good … so good that I remembered the first time I heard Angel playing violin …

Lilly

Such an old story to be remembered

Angel

I remembered it too … when I stood on the stage today … that day four years ago… was unforgettable

Julian

It was the day … when our lives were turned upside down…

* * *

**Hope you like it … I wrote it in one hour … hope it's not too rushed but I had to make the story go further … Please enjoy while reading … and while reviewing ^_^ **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thirty first chapter**

**Please enjoy... i wrote it even though i didn't get reviews**

* * *

_Julian_

… _I felt out of words to express my admiration … it was the fruit of a lot of hard work … you did really a good job today …_

_Kevin_

_It was really good … so good that I remembered the first time I heard Angel playing violin …_

_Lilly_

_Such an old story to be remembered…_

_Angel _

_I remembered it too … when I stood on the stage today … that day four years ago… was unforgettable_

_Julian_

_It was the day … when our lives were turned upside down… _

**Flashback**

She was on her way back from her violin rehearsal … she was excited … tonight she'll have her first concert … she'll be on the stage for the first time of her life … she hurried to get home fast … suddenly she stumbled upon someone…

He was in a hurry to get his home fast … he was almost running like a mad man in streets … he suddenly crushed into someone…

She left her head … he looked in her eyes … those deep eyes … shining eyes that somehow caught his attention … she grabbed the hand of her helper … she stood up right and then … she looked into some blue deep eyes … that magically attracted her eyes … he said _sorry it's my fault I was in a hurry_ … she _shook her head no_… said it was hers … she was the one in a hurry … he saw a violin in her arms … and said that he wanted to express his apology … from his pocket he took … a ticket and gave it to her … asked her gently to accept his invitation … _tonight at eight … I'll meet you at the gate_ … she nodded … with a smile on her face … and then … he went on his way … she remembered she was in a hurry … and ran to her house

He opened the door to find his brother yelling at him as always … she opened hers to find her sister practicing in her room … and then the two of them were thunder stroked by an only fact …_ I gave a promise … I won't be able probably to make it … how would I be able to attend it … if I'm going to be in that place _… "stupid" both their siblings thought …they ended up seating side by side attending the concert … she couldn't be there … she was the star of that concert … he couldn't be there either … he had a rehearsal that should be attended … their poor siblings had to make for them …

The sister and the brother were sitting … none of them had the courage to say a word … fearing the true fact comes to light … they both felt something … something strange … but they couldn't know what it was really … at the end of the concert … he spoke … asked if she liked it … she said it was wonderful … _I do like violin like you do_ he said … _even thought I find flute more_ … he had ran out of words seeing her beautiful eyes … _stunning_ she said … _I like flute too I even play it … my sister plays violin_ … she said so and she knew she shouldn't had … _even though, my brother said that you were holding a violin when he met with you _… he looked at the girl on the stage … the lightening was low … but yet he could see … that she was pretty much like the one beside him … _he's not the one I should meet_ she thought … _it seems we played the same trick_ he thought … they both smiled at each other … and knew that destiny had its magically wonderful ways to cross peoples ways…

**End of flashback**

* * *

Kanagawa 's Hospital 8 am

I was in the hall with Megure-kebu waiting for Yukiko and the two officers to arrive … and they finally did … we have already spoken to the doctors and they gave me further explanations to my son's condition but the hard part remains … I had to tell yukiko about everything and it wasn't easy to tell her … Megure-kebu said that he would go back to Tokyo with one of the officers while the other will remain to carry on the investigations … once he left … I called yukiko over to somewhere wher we could be on own without being noticed by the crowds

Yukiko

Why are we here Yusaku … I do really want to see my son

Yusaku

Look … I know you want to but I've got tell you something first

Yukiko

Anything happened to him ? Tell me Yusaku

Yusaku

He has amnesia

Yukiko

… Does it mean that … he doesn't remember us …

Yusaku

He remembers us … fortuanlty … but …

Yukiko

But what ?

Yusaku

He knows nothing about those that went with him on the cruiser … Ran-san … Hattori-kun … Toyama-san … and others … he doesn't know any one of them … added to that …

Yukiko

There is more … isn't this truly enough !

Yusaku

He is kind of 'allergic' to brown haired young girls … he started shaking … yelling and screaming once he saw one yesterday …

Yukiko

I can be thankful for not being a young girl …

Yusaku

And …

Yukiko

Still more ?

Yusaku

When he was caught in that case … he had got burnt … he had First and second degree burns all over his body … his face had major burns too…

Yukiko

… are … you serious … Yusaku … my son

Yusaku

The doctors said it was curable … we'll discuss it later but for now … I wanted to tell you not to panic if you saw him wrapped in bandages … they did take care of him here … we'll take him with us as soon as they release him…

Yukiko

… ok … just let me see my son

At Kudo Shinchi's room

I opened the door … Yusaku was just behind me … I made a few steps into the room … got closer to the bed … it wasn't my son … it was a mummy instead … he had bandages all over his body … I could barely see his hair … he was wired to some stupid dinning machine … he was sleeping … deeply … as if he was dead … I got even closer … I feared he wakes up … I wanted to hold him close to me … but I think it can be enough to worsen his condition even more … I felt tears falling from my eyes … I got back to Yusaku who stood still at the doorway … he had a different look in his eyes … something was missing … this was surely … his poker face …

* * *

At Elena's flat

My daughter was in London for a while now but she didn't call me often … although my house caretaker called few times saying she was okay and fine … but I had a nagging feeling … I was busy for the last period arranging my husband's proprieties here in Japan … I had many meetings with The FBI agent Jodie about the Syndicate … I was no longer a free person but yet I shouldn't have forgotten to call my daughter … because maternal instinct proved to be strong … and I had a nagging feeling …

I was dialing my daughter's number when the door bell rang … _is it her_ I thought … I opened it and I found Masumi-kun

Masumi

Ohayo auntie … I'm sorry if it's too early …

Elena

Ohayo Masumi-kun … come in it's okay

Masumi

Thank you … Shuu-nii said that he'll be traveling aboraod for a week … he said that he left a voicemessage to tell you if I can stay withy ou … he hates to let me on my own at house

Elena

Yes … I received that voicemail … but I truly forgot ot call him back … I'm really getting busy dear … I even forgot to Shiho … can you believe it ?

Masumi

Shuu-nii forgets a lot too … he never listens to me when I'm speaking … always his mind focused on something … but surely not me

Elena

It's work dear … on't get mad at him …

Masumi

I know … Shiho knows too … she's a busy person too … she had probably forgot to call you too

Elena

That's true … I didn't get a single call from her

Masumi

I told you … I know

Elena

_Winking_ … the little girl is becoming a true Sherlock right ?

Masumi

It's nothing … I can't be called a Sherlock compared to that person …

Elena

Kudo-kun you mean ?

Masumi

Who else can be considered as a Sherlock Holmes …? … He was gone before I even get to know him well …

Elena

… that's pretty bad … I think that having the chance to meet someone like him … is precious

Masumi

That's true …

Elena

You should go and put your luggage in Shiho's room … I'll make you coffee and then we'll call Shiho … and ask her about her boyfriend …

Masumi

Shiho-san has a boyfriend … no one told me … why am I always the last one to know

Elena

No one knows in fact … except me …_ winks_

* * *

Elena

Let's call her … dialing the number

Masumi

She has surely so much to tell

Elena

On the phone

Hello dear

Shiho

Mum … how are you?

Elena

I'm fine … and you ?

Masumi

How's your boyfriend shiho-san?

Shiho

Is that masumi-kun with you mum ?

Elena

Yes she's here … spending few days with me

Shiho

That's good … I'm fine … he's fine too Masumi-kun

Masumi

That's great … isn't a bit late now for you ? it's midnight … am I wrong ?

Shiho

Yes it is … we're having a party at house … our friends had a wonderful concert tonight …

Masumi

That's surely great … Shiho-san

Elena

Are they Elisabeth and Emily ?

Shiho

That's right … a few time ago they wished to call you and thank you

Elena

I'm truly proud of what they did … they are some really hardworking girls … they achieved what they always dreamt of …tell them … that I'm really proud of them … I'll try to attend the next concert

Shiho

I'll do …

Masumi

Are you feeling better Shiho-san? because Shuu-nii told me that you were ill before you went to London … Araide-sensei said so too …

Elena

Shiho … what is it about? … Why didn't you tell me ?

* * *

**I didn't get new reviews … but I wrote a new chapter … please tell me what you think of it … I was working hard on it … Please review … review … review … I do really appreciate finding new reviews... ^_^**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thirty second chapter**

**I didn't get reviews … I'm truly sad about it … working truly hard to keep inspired while attending the stupid university … not really stupid it is surely one of the best … but anyway … you know that I need reviews to know what you think and to know if the story is getting better … just review … you may think it takes a long time but it doesn't believe me …**

**Roxifoxi: thanks for reviewing … I replied with a review … but let me tell you something I don't know anything about this anime "DNAngel" … so it's just my imagination :D**

* * *

_Masumi_

_Are you feeling better Shiho-san? Because Shuu-nii told me that you were ill before you went to London … Araide-sensei said so too …_

_Elena_

_Shiho … what is it about? … Why didn't you tell me ?_

Shiho

Mum … I'll call you later …just 5 minutes … I'll call you afterward

Elena

You'd better find convincing explanations

Hung up

Shiho put her phone in her pocket took her cane and excused herself to breathe some fresh air on the terrace … _any help?_ Grandmother Tarry suggested but she shook her head saying no … she tried to find her way to the terrace and once she got there she sat on a chair … catching her breath

Elena was pretty angry … Masumi knew she did something wrong … _I shouldn't have said that_ she thought

Elena

Masumi-kun why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Akai-kun tell me?

Masumi

Auntie … I didn't really know anything … it's just that Shuu-nii asked to ask Shiho-san how she felt when I see her … because when he saw her last time she was really ill … that's all he said

Elena

Masumi-kun … tell me all you know

Masumi

It was when you were at Kudo-san 's house comforting her … Shiho-san was with us and she felt ill … she asked Shuu-nii to come over here and bring her some medicines … when he was back home I was making tea … I somehow heard them talking … he was blaming her for not telling us about her being ill … he said that Araide-sensei said something … but that's all I know believe me

Elena

I didn't keep an eye on her … I should have been a better mother … _her phone rings_ … it's her … she's calling

Shiho

Mum …

Elena

Shiho dear … what's wrong ? … are you okay?

Shiho

I'm fine … for now

Elena

Dear …tell me

Shiho

I'm sorry because I didn't tell you before … I didn't tell anyone until I was sure of the fact …

Elena

What is it ?

Shiho

I had a tumor …

Elena

A tumor ? … Shiho … I …but …

Shiho

Mum … relax … I said I had … I no longer have it … it's okay

Elena

That's why you went to London that suddenly?

Shiho

No … I went there because Saguru-san was having a heart surgery … because he needed me … and I totally forgot about him

Elena

But dear … you didn't tell me anything … I don't even know what to say … I'm confused

Shiho

Mum … I had some problems … I saw a doctor … he said that there was a probability for such a thing …. But he couldn't conclude anything before he has in hands the analyses … he gave me some medicines to relieve my pain … then I had to go to London … I was even more ill … I saw another doctor and I showed him the analyses … he confirmed the tumor and said that we could simply eradicate it by a surgery … I went through it … and now … I'm fine

Elena

Why … why you didn't tell me? … I should have been with you … you went through it all on your own …

Shiho

Grandmother Tarry was here with me … she really took care of me … I'm fine mum … don't worry

Elena

But … Shiho

Shiho

Mum … please … I know I would act exactly like you … If I were you … but mum … we had a hard time back then … we were all worried about Ran-san, Kazuha-san and Hattori-kun … I couldn't add to everyone's grief that I was ill … that I may have a tumor or even worse a cancer … everything turned in a good way after all … I'm fine now … truly

Elena

I just can't imagine all the pain you went through … while I wasn't with you

Shiho

Mum … believe me … I'm fine

Elena

When will you be back to Tokyo ?

Shiho

I don't know … maybe next week

Elena

Ok … enjoy your time being there … you should really go sightseeing, tour the city … there is lots of stuff to see in The twilight city …

Shiho

I'll do … Goodbye for now

Elena

Goodbye dear.

Hung up

Shiho returned the phone back to her pocket and rose her head to the sky … it's magically good … to feel the breeze … to smell the roses … to see the stars … she knows she can't see them … but yet she can imagine how they looked like … a shining moon and some shiny far away stars … sightseeing mum … no sight and no seeing in fact … how will I tell her … that I've lost both of them

Voice

Shiho …

Shiho

Saguru-san …

Saguru

You're mother was angry ?

Shiho

Like a volcano …

Saguru

My grandmother was a living tornado … when she was told that I had to go through a surgery…

Shiho

… it's different for my mother…

Saguru

I know …

Shiho

We were away from each other for a very long time … we had so many troubles in our life … we didn't have a normal relation … a normal family life … she's a mother … she surely wants to be with her daughter when she has a problem … she'd spend the night awake if her daughter had fever … she would simply do anything … at any cost to relieve my pain … and to be with me in each step I make … she's s a mother after all … she's a mother that was separated from her child … was told about his death … and then miraculously found him in her arms … how could she take it … if ever something happens to her child

Saguru

That's absolutely true … yet you didn't tell her?

Shiho

No … I can't … I want to but … I can't

Saguru

It's the same thing I felt … whether to tell you or not …

Shiho

… I'm confused Saguru-san

Saguru

Don't wory … we'll find a way to tell her … but for now … let's go back to your guests

Shiho

Okay … let's go

* * *

Kangawa

Yukiko was sitting in the hall waiting for the nurse to come … Yusaku was discussing things with doctors … about his son's recovery …trying to convince them to release him as soon as possible. Then the nurse come to Yukiko and informed her that her son was awake and she could talk with him. Yukiko went to his room. Hardly could she make her steps to the door and the she opened it and entered. She saw him … she hurried to have her seat just beside him.

Yukiko

Shin-chan …how are you?

Shinichi

Who are you?

Yukiko

I'm your mother … Yu..

Shinichi

My mother …Fujimine Yukiko … wife of Kudo Yusaku and mother of Kudo Shinchi … a retired actress

Yukiko

Smiling… that's me

Shinchi

Mom … it's been a very long time

Yukiko

I know shin-chan … but believe me … I'll never let you alone again

Shinichi

Can you keep it ? such a promise

Yukiko

Your father is arranging everything … we'll go to America as soon as possible

Shinchi

America …?

Yukiko

Yes … we'll be together Shin-chan … we can't stay here in Tokyo for now … we need to go to America first … as soon as we finish arranging things there … we'll be back to Japan … forever

Shinchi

There is a certain old man … a fat one I believe … where is he?

Yukiko

Hakase … he traveled abroad … I don't know where he really is…

Shinchi

Mom … I see shadows … I shadows of some people I don't know … I have nightmares of them … running after me … saying I was the reason …behind the disaster

Yukiko

It's nothing Shin-chan … you're a bit confused that's all …

Shinichi

I shouldn't fear them after all … with all these bandages on my face … they should be afraid of seeing a mummy like me …. But the face under these bandages must be even uglier … than all monsters in my mind …

* * *

**Wondering if it's a good chapter … please tell me and this means REVIEW :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thirty Third Chapter**

** guest : thank you for reviewing … I'm truly sorry … for now … Shiho won't be able to see again … maybe later but now … it's quite improbable**

** Shinichi 143: Thank you for reviewing … please carry on supporting the story :D**

** roxifoxi: Looking forward to hearing about what you think of this new Chappie … I miss your reviews during the week … I know you're only available on weekends.**

** Lupin the 14****th**** : thank you for reviewing … I don't mind waiting at all**

** 3aboOorah : Thank u very much for reviewing :D**

**So to all my dear non-reviewing readers … please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Shinchi

Mom … I see shadows … scary shadows… I have nightmares of them … running after me … saying I was the reason …behind the disaster

Yukiko

It's nothing Shin-chan … you're a bit confused that's all …

Shinichi

I shouldn't fear them after all … with all these bandages on my face … they should be afraid of seeing a mummy like me …. But the face under these bandages must be even uglier … than all monsters in my mind …

Yukiko

Shin-chan … you're tired son … maybe you should have rest … shall be out?

Shinchi

No … I need you here … I miss you … as if I haven't seen you … for ages … this smile of you … it's so beautiful …

Yukiko

Shin-chan …

Shinichi

I'm feeling dizzy … this headache is killing me …

Yukiko

Shall I call a doctor for you?

Shinichi

It will wear off … I'm fed up of being here …

Yukiko

Should we have a walk in the garden?

Shinchi

… They won't probably let me out…

Yukiko

We'll be soon back to our home

Knocking on the door

Yukiko

Come in

Yusaku

Entered

Good morning … Shinchi … takes a seat … how are you feeling today?

Shinchi

Better …

Yukiko

Any news ?

Yusaku

I could convince them to let him out in two days

Yukiko

That's great … isn't Shin-chan?

Shinichi

Anything except this place is good …

Yusaku

We'll take the first flight to NY … You'll be admitted to another hospital to complete your recovery … it shouldn't last long … I've already contacted some doctors there and sent them your medical record

Yukiko

That's great Yusaku …

Yusaku

_Seeing Shinichi shaking his head madly_ … Shinichi are okay ?

Shinichi

It's a terrible headache … stupid headache

Yukiko

Yusaku … should we call a nurse over? … _she didn't find him_ … he's already gone ?

* * *

At Mouri's

Eri and Ran have just finished preparing breakfast; Kogoro was sitting to the table reading the newspaper.

Eri

Dear …. You're not going out today, right?

Kogoro

No … I've got a meeting with some colleagues … we'll have lunch out

Eri

You didn't tell me … I've got piles of work I need to go to the office … who will stay with ran.

Kogoro

I've got to go … we'll have important things to discuss

Ran

Mom … dad … I'm okay … I can stay by myself in the house … besides Sonoko said she'll come over today … I'll be alright

Kogoro

That's true Eri … we can't stay by her side for a lifetime … the girl is fine

ERi

… I don't know … but be aware and ask Sonoko to come

Ran

Okay mom … don't worry

Eri

Looking at he watch … it's already 10am … I need to go … stand up

Kogoro

Same for me … stands up … take care Ran

Ran

Okay

And they both went out.

Ran cleaned the place and went to her room, sat to her desk, opened a raw to find a photo album

Took it with her and went downstairs to her father's old office, sat to the desk and flipped the pages viewing the photos , photos of her and him … from kindergarten to high school … he was there by her side in every single moment she lived … even him as Conan … he was always there for her … her tears were falling … her thoughts were shattered … I've lost you … Shinchi

Suddenly she heard the door's bell … that's Sonoko … she hurriedly got up to open … it was just the postman … he gave her a package for Mouri Ran.

She opened it … it wasn't a huge one … there was lots of white sheets inside … just one among them had writing on it… she took it out and read.

* * *

_To the hated Mouri Ran … To the wished dead Mouri Ran._

_If yet you didn't figure … I'm your lively worst nightmare…_

_I'm the one that will put an end to your life or maybe to your sanity. Just as I did to your beloved Kudo Shinichi … I am the only that killed him._

_Luckily for you … you managed to survive … I survived too._

_Killing you was something I failed at … just as I failed to keep alive … My LOVE for Kudo Shinichi_

_Your ever worst nightmare_

* * *

Ran was shaking like a leaf … _who on earth would ever send me such a thing … who on earth is she … this one that loved Shinchi _… her thoughts were shattered as the door bell was ringing nonstop..._is it her? ... I will not open it … I won't_ … the bell stopped …_she's gone probably_ she thoughts … she let out a sigh in relief… but then the phone was ringing … the office phone… s_he knows I'm here?_… she got closer to the phone … reached her hand to grab it … _No I won't … maybe it's her … no _… it suddenly stopped ringing… but hard knocks on the door were heard afterward…her face was pale …she was shaking in fear … _I won't open it … I_ won't … she got closer to the door and whispered … _who are you?_ …

* * *

"_Thinking to end the chapter here" …_

…

"_Surely mean with a cliffhanger …"_

…

"_Let's continue…"_

* * *

At Elena's house.

Elena was getting herself ready to go out , Masumi was in the living room dialing some number on her cell phone.

Elena

Masumi-kun … I'm going out … I won't be late but your lunch is in the freezer

Masumi

Ok …

Elena

Masumi-kun … are you okay?

Masumi

I've been calling ran-san on her cell phone but she didn't answer … I've called her on the Office phone but yet she didn't respond …

Elena

Maybe she's busy … call her afterward … maybe she'll answer

Masumi

I should do so

* * *

At Mouri 's flat

Ran

Who are you?

Voice

Who am i?

Ran

…

Voice

That's truly stupid question …Ran

Ran

Sonoko !

* * *

Osaka

At Heiji's house

Heiji was laying in his bed reading some magazine hen Kazuha busted in

Heiji

Oi … baKazuha don't you know how to knock a door?

Kazuha

I was in a hurry Heiji … I had to tell you

Heiji

What's it?

Kazuha

Kudo-kun … they found him kudo-kun

Heiji

Kazuha … are you listening to yourself?

Kazuha

It's true Heiji … I heard my father on the phone yesterday … some friend of his from Kanagawa called him yesterday and told him … kudo-kun is alive

Heji

But … why haven't I been told?

Kazuha

… it doesn't matter … the important thing is that he's alive … he's back again

Heiji

I've got to go to Kanagawa

Kazuha

no you won't …. You can't go there

Heiji

Why … ?

Kazuha

Because …. Because kudo-kun has amnesia … and he doesn't remember any of us …doctors aren't allowing anyone to meet him except his parents and few other people

Heiji

But he's my friend … I can't let him in time of need

* * *

**Took a while to finish … don't know if it's good… I'll post one on Saturday … wait for it :D and of course REVIEW**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty Forth Chapter**

**Please enjoy …**

**Roxifoxi: I've got a happy face each time I see your reviews … thank you for reviewing**

**Shinichi 143: happy because you liked it … Please enjoy this one**

* * *

At mouri's …

Sonoko

Ran … you've got to tell your parents … that's horrible

Ran

I … I can't …I don't know what to do …

Sonoko

But … really you shouldn't stay alone in the house from now on …

Ran

I was scared when I heard you knocking on the door …

Sonoko

Because I called you few times on your phone and you didn't answer … I feared something happened to you … Masumi-san called a few minutes ago … said that she called you but you didn't respond … we should call her back and tell her you're fine

Ran

We'll do it later … but now …tell me what will I do … I'm going crazy Sonoko … this whoever is girl loved Shinichi … but did he love her? … Did he know about it? … Maybe the whole thing he told me about was a mere lie … maybe he was with her … for all these years and didn't know about it … about I was waiting for someone who didn't care about me … maybe …

Sonoko

Ran … stop thinking like that … Shinichi loved you … loved you only … don't think of him in a bad way … he's dead after all

Ran

Sonoko … that's horrible … she killed him …right? … She said so … she'll go after me too …

Sonoko

Look … we'll tell your parents …. They'll tell the police and we'll find the story out … if that brat was here … he'd know everything from only reading it …

Ran

Who are you talking about?

Sonoko

About Conan-kun of course …

Ran

Faded smile … Baka Sonoko …

Sonoko

Did you call him recently ? … has he been told about kudo-kun's death?

Ran

… Sonoko… look … Conan has died too …

Sonoko

What ? … but you never told me …

Ran

If conan and him were the same person … then the death of one means the death of the other ….

Sonoko

I can't understand … you mean …

Ran

Conan and him … are the very same person

Sonoko

That's truly … unbelievable …

Ran

He's dead … tears falling down her face … my little brother was dead …

Sonoko

You never told me Ran …

Ran

He said that I shouldn't tell anyone … only my parents knew … you shouldn't tell anyone Sonoko … if he's dead … why shouldn't I tell … why do I have to keep this secret locked in my heart … why can't I show my tears for losing my little brother … My conan-kun…

Sonoko

Ran … please … it's enough crying … you've cried enough for losing him … please stop crying … your eyes have become tearless …

Ran

… I have a pain … in my heart … that won't wear off … without my tears …

* * *

In the evening

Eri, Sonoko, Ran and Kogoro were sitting to the dinner table

Eri

So girls … did you have fun today?

Sonoko

We had so much fun … we have even baked a cake for desserts …

Kogoro

Let's hope it to be good …

Eri

Ran … why are you so quiet dear ?

Ran

Mom … dad … we did really have a tough day …

Kogoro

What happened ?

Ran

I have received this … handing him the letter …

Kogoro

Taking it and reading it quickly … his face was suddenly pale …

Eri

What's it dear ? … let me see it

Kogoro

Here's … handing it

Eri

Reading it even more quickly …. That's impossible

Kogoro

Ran … how did you get such a thing …?

Ran

The postman brought it this morning …

Eri

Dear … what will we do ?

Kogoro

I'll call Megure-kebu … just after dinner

Sonoko

Ran was really scared when I came …

Ran

I … I … I don't want to stay on my own mom … from now on …

Eri

We won't let you alone dear … don't worry …

Kogoro

I can't believe it … all this … it's just somehow … strange…

Eri

May be we should call the Kudo's dear and tell them … that's something important you know … that girl is admitting being the reason behind killing Kudo-kun …

Kogoro

I don't think so … hardly could they surpass their son's loss … we can't tell them such a thing now … we'll tell Megure-kebu … he's free to tell them if he thinks it's important to …

Ran

Mom … will she send something else?

Eri

I don't know dear … but this case should be cautiously studied …

* * *

After dinner, Kogoro went downstairs to his office , sat to the desk and dialed Megure's number on the phone.

Megure

Mochi Mochi … Megure's here

Kogoro

Megure-kebu ..; sorry for calling in such a late time

Megure

It's okay Mouri-kun … is everything alright?

Kogoro

No … Ran has received an anonymous letter today …

Megure

Hh?

Kogoro

From a girl saying she was the one that killed Kudo-kun … that was in love of him

Megure

What ?

Kogoro

Ran was truly scared … the girl said that she'll kill her …

Megure

Mouri-kun … that girl is already dead … don't worry

Kogoro

How did you know about it?

Megure

I just know … it doesn't matter how I knew but … don't worry about Ran-san … that girl is already dead

Kogoro

You relieved me Megure-dono … I'm yet quite uneasy … but I'm feeling more comfortable … But you need to tell me everything by tomorrow …

Megure

Mouri-san … I've got another thing to tell you …

Kogoro

Anything wrong?

Megure

No … in fact … Kudo kun was found alive …

Kogoro

Really ? … that's … impossible

Megure

I wouldn't believe if I hadn't seen him in flesh and blood … but don't tell anyone …especially Ran-san … he won't be here for some time … I'll tell everything tomorrow in details …

Kogoro

Thank you kebu …

Megure

Good night Mouri-kun

* * *

**Tokyo Airport: After two days … 6pm**

"_The flight to NY is departing in half an hour … all passengers are required to head to the 4__th__ gate"_

Yusaku and I sitting in the café when we heard the announcement … Shinichi was hiding in the restroom … he surely wasn't able to show off in front all this people … an officer was with him … Takagi-keiji I believe … Inspector Megure come to say us goodbye with the mentioned officer and a female one too … Sato-Keiji … they had to leave because they had a suddenly urgent case but the officer stayed with Shinichi … they seem to get along after all… as soon as we heard the announcement … we took our luggage and headed to the gate … we found there Shinichi hiding behind the officer … we said goodbye to him and we went through the gate…

Voice

Hey Kudo … Kudo wait

The sudden voice froze us … all people in the airport froze too … who on earth was so stupid to call "kudo" in an airport … we wished to keep the whole thing in secret … if journalists knew … we'll be stuck here with their questions … who was it this person calling Kudo in such a crowded place… we turned around to find some slightly dark skin young man catching his breaths …

Heiji

I'm truly sorry … Kudo-sensei … Kudo-san … I know I shouldn't yell like this in the middle of such crowd… I'm truly sorry

Yusaku

It's okay … Hattori-kun

Heiji

I had to see him before he goes … Kudo … I need to see him

Yusaku

I'm afraid you can't … I'm …

Heiji

… please … I've got to tell him something … just few words

Yusaku

Look son … I know you want to see him … his a friend of you after all …but …

Heiji

… but doctors said I can't … I'd hate that something happens to my friend because of me …I've just arrived from Kanagawa … I was ninety nine per cent sure I will not catch the plane … but I had a one per cent to see my friend before he leaves … I need to tell him a few words … just few words

Yusaku

Okay … I'll call him over

Yusaku then gave me signal with his hand to come along with Shinchi to where he was with that young man … Hattori-kun.

Yusaku

_Put his hand over Shinichi's shoulder_ … son … someone wants to tell you something …

Shinichi

Who's it ?

Yusaku

It's not important to know who is he really … just listen to what he'll say

Shinichi

Okay …

Yusaku

Yukiko … come here for a moment please…

As we went few steps away … the young man got closer to shinichi and said…

Heiji

Kudo …

Shinchi

Where are you ?I can't see you anywhere …

Heiji

I'm just behind you … but please don't turn around …

Shinchi

Why ?

Heiji

May be it's not good for you to see me … anyway … I had few words to tell you

Shinchi

I'm listening …

Heiji

All I wanted to say is … it wasn't you … the one behind the disaster …

* * *

**Please enjoy … :D feeling out of inspiration … having piles of homework … and yet doing my best to post the Chapter … you should feel the need to review and tell me what you think of it :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thirty fifth Chapter**

**Roxifoxi, Shinichi143 : thanks for reviewing**

**non-reviewing readers: thank you for reading…. For supporting the story**

**So please enjoy… I like reviews … so be kind and write them**

* * *

London, Elena' s Mansion.

A cobra parked in front of the mansion, The brown haired young man got out of the car and knocked on the door, an old lady opened the door and let him in. she lead him to the library , he knocked on the door and entered.

Saguru

Good morning … Shiho

Shiho

Good morning …

Saguru

… so ?

Shiho

You're surely fast

Saguru

As fast as I could … once I got your text message I got into the car

Shiho

Good …

Saguru

So … you miss being there?

Shiho

Yes I do … that's why I called you …

Saguru

Then you can pack your luggage and we'll take the next plane to Tokyo

Shiho

… I already did in fact but …

Saguru

About your mother?

Shiho

Yes … it's hard to tell her …

Saguru

Don't worry I've already thought about something … it will work out don't worry

Two days after

At Mouri's.

Eri was in the office doing some paper work and Ran was with her reading … Door knocked. Ran opened it to find Masumi in front of her.

Masumi

Good morning

Ran

Masumi-san … it's been a while…

Masumi

I'm sorry for that … Good morning Kisaki-sensei

Eri

Sera-san … good morning

Ran

So … where have you been?

Masumi

I have been sitting at my auntie's , Shuu - nii has traveled and let me there … he's coming back today and auntie's went to her friends … they invited me but I didn't want to interfere

**Eri**

We would be truly glad if you came to spend few days with us … Ran would like it too right?

**Ran**

Of course, we could have had lots of fun…

**Masumi**

Thank you … but auntie was alone in her flat, Shuu-nii said that I had to spend some time with her

**Ran**

Shiho-san isn't yet back from London?

**Masumi**

No … she said she'll be back soon

Eri

I'll make you some juice girls … Ran be careful

Ran

Ok mom …

As Eri leaves.

Masumi

So … Ran-san, how are you?

Ran

I'm better …

Masumi

Anything wrong ?

Ran

Many things has happened Masumi-san … many awful things

Masumi

Yel me …

Ran

Shinichi … he was cheating on me …

Masumi

What are telling ?

Ran

There was a girl … this girl was with us on the cruiser … she was the one behind everything … she wanted to kill me … she sent me letters threatening me

Masumi

Do you know who is she ?

Ran

No … I don't but my father said I should have no fears … she wouldn't hurt me he said … but even though … she kept sending letters

Masumi

How did your father know ? how can he be so sure ?

Ran

He said that she is dead … those letters are just some stupid prank …

Masumi

But … you think kudo-kun knew about her ?

Ran

I don't know … probably he knew

Masumi

Probably not … can we conclude?

Ran

He was with her the whole time … when I was left alone … he was surely with her

Masumi

Ran-san … are you aware of what you have said ? … Kudo-kun was conan then …

Ran

Maybe it's a big lie … may be he did really have a cousin named Conan … maybe he was in America and I was here alone … waiting for him

Masumi

That's nonsense … Edogawa Conan never existed … and Kudo-kun was always with you … stop thinking this way …

Ran

I'm lost Masumi … when the cruiser was sinking … Shinichi refused to get on the boat with us … why ? give me just one reason … just one logical reason

Masumi

There are many reasons … maybe he went to get something he lost … maybe he went to help some needy person … maybe he went to something we don't know … but you can't conclude anything …

Ran

He went to see her … to save her … maybe

Masumi

I don't think so … do you know her name … anything about her ?

Ran

Nope …

Voice

Her family name was Miyakai …

Ran

Mom …

Masumi

Miyakai ? … are you sure?

Eri

Yes … her family name was Miyakai …

Masumi

It's her …

Ran

You know her ?

Masumi

It's my cousin … probably

Somewhere in Niigata, In Hakuba's Family villa. Elena and Hakuba's mother, Sarah were preparing dinner in the kitchen .

Sarah

I am truly pleased because you're here Elena-san.

Elena

Same for me … but we could postponing it until the kids are back from London

Sarah

We wouldn't have the same fun with them around.

Elena

I truly miss my daughter … maybe I should call her afterward

Sarah

You should … but first let me show you something

Elena

What's it ?

Sarah

It's a beautiful thing … we'll see it soon … it's not the right time yet

Elena

It's about six PM now … Hakuba-san said he'll be back at 5, isn't he late?

Sarah

He's waiting for a friend of him in the airport … maybe he didn't get here yet

Elena

That's probable …

Sarah

Maybe we should go and have a walk around

Elena

Let's go..

A quarter an hour later, they got near a lake.

Sarah

Few minutes remains … something beautiful will show up …

Elena

Is it Sunset ?

Sarah

They told me you were a sherlockian … no wonder you could guess it right

Elena

It's a plain thing …

Sarah

_Her phone rang_ … it's my husband … he's in the house … I need to go … stay here and enjoy

Elena

Ok …thank you

Sarah

Not at all … _leaving_

_Elena was sitting on the wet grass, admring the scene, the sun was on fire … it was beautiful_

Elena

It's beautiful … really beautiful

Voice

Is it right ?

Elena

_Seeing a familiar shadow_ …Is that you dear ?

Shiho

Yes it's me… _come to sit near her_

Elena

When did you come back ?

Shiho

Just now … I've just arrived with Saguru

Elena

You didn't tell me … why ?

Shiho

Just a little surprise for you …

Elena

I missed you so much dear … truly

Shiho

I missed you too …

Elena

It was all planned … am I wrong ?

Shiho

Saguru did it … I had no idea about what he was doing

Elena

he's a good planner

Shiho

So tell me … is it really beautiful … this view ?

Elena

…

Shiho

Mom … sometimes it's good to get out of a situation with the less lost

Elena

What do you mean ?

Shiho

I had a problem … I was on the line of death …

Elena

… ?

Shiho

I am alive now … but I had to pay a precious thing to survive

Elena

Dear … I

Shiho

I'm truly happy … because yet I'm still alive

Elena

Dear … I'm truly … I don't know what to say … you've already told me about that surgery … and I had a bad feeling since then … I am feeling bad … because I'm not probably a good mother … you went through so many troubles … I wasn't there with you … I didn't know about them … as if going through a brain surgery isn't enough … tell me … just tell me what could make you step on the line of death

Shiho

I was talking about the surgery in fact … my doctor said it was truly dangerous but I went through it … I'm fine now … but I had to … Mom … because of some mistake during the surgery … I … I no longer see anything … anything … living in a dark world …

Elena

…

Shiho

Mom … are you alright?

Elena

Just … just feeling how it is to be the worst mother n earth … probably I am

Shiho

Mom … it's a price I've got to pay if you really want me to be here with you right now …

Elena

Of course I want you to be with me … but …

Shiho

It's okay … I can live with it … somehow … I'll be able to …

Elena

I'll be with you …

Shiho

So tell me … how does it look like?

* * *

**I'm truly sorry for the delay … hardly could I write this chapter because I'm truly not in the mood of writing a word … so I'm sorry if it's not that good … thank you Shinichi143 and roxifoxi ...I gathered my courage for you too especially and for all my readers … **_**I tried … it seems it's another thing I failed at … maybe I succeeded it … you've got to decide**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty Sixth Chapter**

… **Please Enjoy !**

It's been four years now…

It's been four years and my life has totally changed … it has changed that I would never imagine it like this …

Four years ago … I was a teenage girl who had so many dreams … that was fallen in love … that had been hurt by this love …that had lived some tough moments … I was a teenage girl who expected much from life … in spite of everything … of all the pain she felt … all the tears she wiped … all the love she kept … she expected more … more than losing it in the wink of an eye … I still believe … or may be I can no longer believe … I feel lost sometimes … in a vortex … it's hard to put to death all your dreams of a bloomy future … it's harder to lose the only one you loved deeply … to find out that he was cheating on you … to bring to light that he was the most faithful person on earth … to think that you have lost him forever … to know that he was still alive … and that he'll never get back to you … for some reasons you totally ignore …

Shattered … like pieces of glass falling from a smashed window … that's how I feel … it happened so rapidly … I didn't know what was happening in fact … until it had all ended … I can't find words to tell you how lost I feel … I can't even know what I actually feel … it seems just dazzling …

I told him about that cruise … we went on it … we had our best moments ever … we danced together … he whispered that he loved me … and I was truly happy … then that girl appeared … she seemed a normal girl but … she hid a secret under the innocent face … then everything went faster … and I suddenly lost him … he died … that's what they said … he died … I went through such a tough moments … that girl started to send me letters … telling me that she loved him … she was in love of the one I loved most … that she killed him … that she wished to kill me too … that's when I totally lost my mind … Masumi and Sonoko were there … to comfort me … they convinced me somehow that he would never love anyone beside me … that he was always my faithful lover … on his birthday … I went to his house … no one was there … I've put flowers on his doorway … and I cried … until I had no tears … I cried … until I could no longer breathe … I cried …

on that very special day … the day when the cruiser sunk to the sea … we were all there … Kazuha , Hattori-kun and many other people … we stood on the deck and we threw flowers in the memory of all people we have lost on that day … I … once again … brought him flowers … I saw a look-alike of him … I ran toward him … he greeted me and said … that he was a great tantei after all… his name was Kuroba … Kuroba Kaito … if I do remember well … I saw a guy that wore a cap …he was sitting sadly on the deck … near him … the kudo's stood … I walked calmly toward them … he stood up right … got closer to me and said … he did really love you … but he can't be anymore with you … you should move forward on your life … forget about him … and then he walked away …

I've been told later on … that young man was no one else beside him … the one I loved most … he survived … somehow but no one knows … he was back to America … he never returned … he'll never do …

By time … I forgot about him … I got used to live without seeing him … loving him … but I could not help but remember him on his birthday … every year I bought him a gift … I put it on the doorway he would pick it up … it seems I can't live without him after all …

Things turned well for many of us … Kazuha and Hattori were finally engaged … Shiho and Hakuba celebrated their wedding a few time ago … Sonoko and Makoto were preparing their s … Masumi was happily living with her brother … she was getting to know a good guy … but yet he couldn't confess his love … she's sometimes mad of him…Takagi and Sato had already their cute little baby … and things were happily going for everyone … everyone except me …

Isn't enough to feel this pain for four years? … isn't enough ? … I don't even know why … why our love has died …. But … should it really die ?

Four years have already passed …

Four years …

**This is the very chapter of the last part of the story … as you may notice it happens four years after the last part … this is Ran's POV … you must have noticed it too … it's a short chapter … another will be posted very soon … probably in four hours … or tomorrow please enjoy … and Shinichi 143 thank you very much … you made my tears fall … I'm truly happy to inspire you … please send me a PM when your fiction is ready … I'm ready to Beta it if you ever wanted … I'm at your service my friend :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thirty seventh chapter**

**Enjoy Reading … Enjoy reviewing **

Four years had already passed …

Four years since that awful day …

I could in some way feel responsible for what have happened to my dear son … after all it was me the one that convinced him to go on that trip …

Once I heard the news … I … I felt something horrible … I felt guilty … my son had died … I was the one that killed him in some way … it was an awful feeling … that's why … unlike Yusaku I couldn't believe his death … I wished he survives somehow … so that I won't feel guilty for the rest of my life…

Then I found him … I found out more about what truly happened on that night … I found out more about what my son went through … from his amnesia … then he got caught in a case as usual … he went through more pain then …

It's all over now … maybe … it's all over for me … my son is in a good health now … he totally recovered from his amnesia and his burns … I'm truly happy for this … for living again with my only son and my husband … peacefully like a family… but …

I wonder if my dear shin-chan is truly okay … one year after that awful day … we went back to japan because he asked us to … he wanted to go there … for some reason … I feared people would see him and they actually did … he seemed okay despite everything … despite all tough moments he went through when we were in America … but he managed to put a smile on his face when he met with his old friends … old friends … and when he met with her too … it was hard … for both of them …

She … she was pale and even skinnier than a living dead … she was crying … her eyes seemed dry … she walked toward him … she noticed us … he got closer to her ears and told her some things … and then he left … I saw a surprised face … I hurried to him … but I couldn't stop my mind from imagining her pale face … her tired face … her dry eyes … her face was for a long time stuck in my mind … it's strange how things turns out sometimes … he told her that he'll never get back to her … he had surely broken her heart …

The shinichi I knew would give his life to keep her away from pain … but him he whispered in her ears that he'll never get back to her … he must be broken himself … he wanted to die … because he felt responsible of that disaster … hardly could Yusaku convince him that he was totally innocent … but yet he could forget … that girl … that devilish girl …

One morning he said … it's not because I loved her … or because I have anything for her beside hatred … it's just because I feel I can no longer be with the other one … feeling as if I cheated on her … not on purpose but … she wouldn't probably want to see me … may be I don't have enough courage to see her … she's the one I loved but … now I know that I don't deserve her … she's such a great lover … she waited for someone that would never be back … she waited but I … I who thought I knew how she felt … I was totally wrong … because it's just too complicated to be put into words, don't you think so too ?

I couldn't get much from him … he wouldn't say a word if he didn't want to … I couldn't force him after all …

We were never back to Japan after that day … but he was getting better … he seemed so … especially after his friend from Osaka visited us … they had a good time … the old Shinchi seemed revived … another detective visited us with Miyano-san … they seemed to have fun too …

Someone else visited us … quite a number of times in fact … that person that looked very much like my shin-chan … that I Yusaku avoided to comment on my wondering … how could he look that much like my Shinichi ? … he never said a word … it's surely related to what had happened years ago …but I wouldn't ask … i wouldn't surely get a reply …

This someone had given Shinichi more than a smile … in fact he was the first to visit him … even when he was hospitalized … he was the first to dare to sneak into his room … to chat with him a long night chat … he was the first to give my Shin-chan ' s face a smile … and I was truly happy to see that smile … I'd be forever thankful to The shinchi's look alike … To Kaito Kuroba-kun

**Yukiko's POV … if you haven't yet figured it out**

**I'm truly sorry for being this late … Exams on Wednesday … I should work hard… truly hard **

**Thank you John Cayter and guest (even though I think you're just one person)… I enjoyed reading your comments … I felt flattered … please carry on supporting the story **


	38. Chapter 38

Thirty Eighth Chapter

Please enjoy !

It was a new day … he had an awful feeling about it … for some reason he couldn't figure

He was sitting in his bedroom reading a Holmes novel … the valley of fear perhaps … just to fill his time in a very long summer day … he didn't have friends and he had nothing to do … he often goes out with his parents to watch a movie … he went with his father few times on investigation … his mother wouldn't easily let him but he could convince her every time … he had his own name in The states … he has solved many cases that were more horrifying than the ones he solved in Japan … he went to magical shows … dragged by Kaito every time …. Kaito visited him whenever he could … it's summer and he was expecting a visit … but yet he didn't show his face …

Kaito hasn't showed up for more than two months and this was enough to make him worried … no calls … no emails … no kid heists too … where on earth is this Kaito ? … He didn't reply to none of his calls and e-mails … this is what made him feel truly worried …

The door bell suddenly rang … he hurried to open it …. Could it be him? … Both his parents left to somewhere he didn't care to remember … who would visit us except him? … it's surely him

Shinichi opened the door to find a women standing before his eyes … an old women with white hair who would be at the same age as his grandmother … she had a smile on her face and a letter in her hands … she gave it to him and she asked him a stupid question of "are you the grandson of my dear John ?" and he replied her with a plain tone " he had surely given you a wrong address, no john lives here" and then she left.

He closed the door … _this kind of way to send me a letter is surely stupid Kaito …_ he jumped into the sofa and opened the letter and read.

_Kudo-kun_

_You're surely thinking it's a weird not to say stupid way to send a letter but I had to…_

_I would come to see you but I had some work to do … a dangerous one … and some people are spying on me…_

_I had my mother get properly dressed to deliver you this letter … there are surely spying on my phone , my computer and my letters … so I employed a special agent (kid smirk)_

_Kudo-kun … I've got closer to avenge my father's death … that's why I'm even busier than usual …_

_It's coming closer … I'm even more nervous with every minute …. But I have to do it … whatever it costs me_

_If I haven't called you in two days … this would mean that I'm pretty far away from this world and thus … please keep an eye on my mother … there will be another letter delivered to you later by the very same women … this one is meant to be delivered to the one you know … the one I loved truly … Aoko Nakamori …_

_You need to be truly secretive Kudo-kun … don't tell a living soul about it … they may be everywhere … they are actually everywhere … be secretive … it's truly important … I need to do it … I need to avenge my father's death … no one knows except you … neither my mother nor any living soul beside you … _

_Thank you for being a good friend of mine … _

_Goodbye_

"What are doing Kaito? …" he thought … how could he stand watching from behind the scenes? … What if anything happens to him … to his friend? … Maybe I should go to there … maybe I should be with him … maybe … but I will need some time to get there … maybe I should call someone to watch him … what is he thinking … to go alone to get those guys … Hakuba-kun … maybe I should call him … he's the one interested in those guys .. . Kaito said so … this means … maybe I should call him … I wouldn't let him get hurt … I'd not let them take any more innocents … _dialing shiho's number_ …

Hello

Shinichi

Hakuba-kun …

Saguru

Kudo-kun …

Shinichi

I thought it was Shiho's …

Saguru

Yes it is … but she's kind of ill and she can't reply …

Shinichi

_The sound is echoing … someone is spying on my phone_…I was calling her to get your number after all … how are you ?

Saguru

I'm fine … thanks for asking …

Shinichi

So you're in England ? …

Saguru

Yes … I was planning to go to Japan next week but … Shiho was ill and I couldn't let her here …

Shinichi

I was intending to have a little party in my house … thinking to invite you

Saguru

I'm truly sorry … I won't be able to make it …

Shinichi

That's too bad … you said Shiho-san was ill … is she alright?

Saguru

Yes … it's a mere flu … but I fear it worsens

Shinichi

Hope she gets better soon … goodbye

Saguru

Goodbye ..

They're spying on my phone … I couldn't tell him … he won't be in Japan … I can't go myself there … but Kaito … Kaito … will you be alright ?

England … At hakuba's appartement

Shiho was ying on the couch … Saguru entered carrying a bol of soup in his hands

Saguru

Shiho … are feeling any better ?

Shiho

I'm still feeling dizzy but … I'm better

Saguru

You'll get better as soon as you eat this ….

Shiho

Thank you … my cell rang right ?

Saguru

Yes … kudo-kun called you

Shiho

Really ? … what's with him ?

Saguru

Something weird in fact … he called to get my number from you …. He said he wanted to invit us to some party

Shiho

…. What's weird about it ?

Saguru

I don't know … he wanted to tell me something else probably…. But

Shiho

But what … ?

Saguru

I heard echoing when I spoke with him …. Maybe he wanted to tell me something but ….

Shiho

He feared those who are spying on him would hear it ….

Saguru

Maybe it's something dangerous … what should we do ?

Shiho

He asked you about me ?

Saguru

Yes … I told him that you had flu

Shiho

Good ….

Saguru

I truly wanted to tell him but …

Shiho

He'll know soon or later …

Saguru

Now we need to focus on what Kudo-kun wanted to tell …

Shiho

Let's send him a letter … we'd bet with our lives but …

Saguru

I'll do it right away … that's brilliant …

Beika , Mouri's Flat

Ran was in the office …. Her mother have just finished work and was going to prepare lunch

Eri

Ran … will you stay here ,

Ran

I'm waiting for Nakamori-san … she said that she'll come to tell me something

Eri

Is she the daughter of some Inspector … I heard of the Nakamori name before

Ran

Yes she is …

Eri

Okay … ask her to stay with us for lunch dear … okay ?

Ran

Okay

**I'm not in mood to continue this chapter … Maybe in a week you'll get the rest **


	39. Chapter 39

**Thirty Ninth Chapter**

**Well ... please enjoy it... Thenk you for reading and reviewing ... it's a short one but soon you'll get the very important fortieth chapter**

Ran was sitting remembering the call she received yesterday from Aoko.

_Flashback_

Ran

Hello … This is Mouri's residence

Aoko

Hello … Can I speak with Mouri Ran – san?

Ran

That's me …

Aoko

I'm Nakamori Aoko … The daughter of Inspector nakamori

Ran

Can I help you ?

Aoko

I need to talk with you … can I see you ?

Ran

Anytime you wish ..

Aoko

Can I pass by your home Tomorrow ?

Ran

I'll be waiting for you

Aoko

Thank you Mouri-san

_**Door knocks cut her thinking …**_

Ran

Nakamori-san .. please come in

Aoko

Thank you

Ran

So … how can I help you ?

Aoko

In fact … you know someone that I need …

Ran

Who's it ?

Aoko

Edogowa conan … I need to see him … where is he ?

Ran

Well … you can't see him

Aoko

I truly need his help … He's the only one that may help me …

Ran

Tell me … how will he help you ?

Aoko

…

Ran

I'm sorry if you don't want to tell me …

Aoko

It's not like that … I don't know from where to start …

Ran

May be I can find a solution for you … because after all … Conan-kun is … Is dead … it's been 5 years now …

Aoko

… He is dead ? …

Ran

Yes … it's been 5 years now …

Aoko

I'm truly sorry …

Ran

I'm too … I'm truly sorry

Aoko

Look … my friend Kuroba-kun … it's too strange to call him like this … he's in a trouble … but he wouldn't tell me what why or anything … for two months he didn't show up … didn't call or e-mail me … I was truly worried … he's locking himself in his house … Kaito once told me that he had a little friend … he called him a often Tantei-kun … this was Edogawa Conan … they met on a Kid heist he said … I thought that this Edogawa-kun is probably the only one that would talk to Kaito … get him out of the house …

Ran

Conan-kun never told me about such a thing … _he never told me anything after all_ … Look … I'm truly sorry it seems I can't help you …

Aoko

Mouri-san … do you know anyone … any single one that may help me?

Ran

… _Shinichi_

Aoko

Mouri-san … do you know any one ?

Ran

No … I'm sorry … I don't know anyone …

Aoko

I have a bad feeling … I'll lose him … Kaito was never like this … he's never been like this …

Ran

_…no one but him … Shin …Shinichi …_

Aoko

I've been doubting him for years …

Ran

_I've doubted him too … but I never could prove it right …_

Aoko

I couldn't prove it right yet … but maybe he's not really that thief …

Ran

_… Then when I lost him … I regretted every thought I had …_

Aoko

I have my fears … if I ever lose him … he's everything for me … he was everything for me after my mother's death … My father was with me … but … he was somehow special

Ran

_He was after all … the only one that could make me smile … no matter how sad I was …_

Aoko

He was special … he could shatter my sadness … he could make me smile …

Ran

_But now … I lost this only one …_

Aoko

I'll lose him … because Kaito was never like this … Kaito … is never like this

Ran

_I've lost him … I loved him …_

Aoko

So please if you know … anyone that would help me …

Ran

No one except him can help you … he's the one …

Aoko

Please tell me …

Ran

After all … maybe this someone can help you … I'll write you down his number

Aoko

Are you sure ? Can he really?

Ran

If he can't … no one does

Aoko

I'm truly thankful … Mouri-san

**R&R**


	40. Chapter 40

Fortieth Chapter

… Please Enjoy… Hope you like it ;)

**_Somewhere in Tokyo … on a roof … midnight …_**

_The moon was full and shiny … the wind was weaving the wings of a certain man … a certain young man dressed in white …_

_"It's the moment … the moment I waited for … "_

_He raised his hand up high … he was holding something … something that shone under the moonlight _

_"This is it … I've found it father … I've found Pandora"_

_A gunshot was heard … the young man fell down … gasping tightly with one hand … the other held the jewel much tighter …_

_A thin figure come closer … bent down and took off the monocle that hid the face of the injured …_

_"You look just like him … I'd swear that you're just one person … he thought he could bring us down … but we never fall down … we aren't easy to defeat …"_

_"Take the jewel from him … let me kill him" someone yelled_

_Two gun shots were heard then … two men fell down …_

_In the blink of an eye … the white young man disappeared … _

L.A … 9 a.m

Yukiko was making breakfast … Yusaku reading the newspaper … Shinchi holding is phone and waiting for a certain call … The doorbell then rang

Yukiko

Open it Shin-chan ..

Shinichi

Okay … _as he got to the door_ … it's the postman … _he opened_ … Hello

Postman

Good morning sir … Is Mr. Kudo Shinchi here?

Shinichi

It's me …

Postman

You've got to sign here sir … this is a letter for you from England

Shinichi

From England? … _Signing_ … Thank you very much

Postman

Have a good day sir

Shinichi closed the door and went to the living room … From England?... he opened the letter and read

_From Miyano Shiho to Kudo Shinichi_

_I have just finished reading a certain novel … A case of identity … I think that you're just like Dr. Watson _

_Have a nice Day_

"Just like ? … A case of identity … This means … This means That … To see but not to observe" … he examined the paper once more … there was something strange … holes … there are tiny holes in the paper which means … he left the paper to the sun and read :

_I hope that you could find this letter before anyone else … When you called us last time … Saguru noticed that there was echoing on the phone … This means someone was spying on you … he knew that you wanted to tell him something but you couldn't … If you've got anything bothering you … Just reply to this letter … we'll be waiting for you reply … By the way , I'm sorry because I couldn't speak with you last time … You'll know the reason some time very soon … Be well  
Miyano Shiho_

"It's no use to reply … I've given a promise … it's probably too late to lend a hand … especially after what she had said…"he muttered

**Flashback**

Shinichi was in his room thinking on a certain case he had when he had received a certain call …

Shinichi

Hello

Voice

Umm … Is this Kudo Shinichi ?

Shinichi

Yes I'm … Who are you ?

Voice

I'm Aoko … Nakamori Aoko

Shinichi

Kuroba-kun's friend?

Aoko

Yes that's me …

Shinichi

How can I help you ?

Aoko

It's about Kaito …

Shinichi

Is everything right with him?

Aoko

He had been shutting himself in the house for over two months … I'm fear something has happened to him …

Shinichi

I haven't seen him too … for a long time

Aoko

I thought that Kaito would tell everything to someone … Called Edogowa Conan … but I've been told that this boy has died … 5 years ago

Shinichi

…

Aoko

So Mouri-san gave me your number saying that no one can help me beside you …

Shinichi

She said so … ? _… after all this time_ …

Aoko

Exactly …

Shinihchi

_… she would like to hear what I actually know … but I have given a promise that I can't break_

Aoko

Kudo-kun are you still there?

Shinichi

Yes … Look Nakamori-san … now I can't tell you anything but … as soon as I'll be able to … I'll tell you every single thing I know

Aoko

What do you mean … it's quite complicated …

Shinihci

I'll tell you everything later …

Aoko

… Thank you … for everything …

Shinichi

It's okay …

_"If only I could convince her that it was really okay … but I wouldn't convince myself "_

His thoughts were suddenly cut when he heard a certain voice yelling … his mother

Yukiko

Yusaku … Yusaku what happened at once?

Shinichi

_As he hurried to his mother_ … what happened mum?

Yukiko

I don't know … he was suddenly seating here drinking his coffee … then he got a certain a call and he hurried … turned on the TV and made a call … and then he took his coat and went out …

Shinchi

But … _he hurried to the TV_ … _what happened dad … what's all of a sudden …_

Newsreporter: "On the very early dawn … today … six dead bodies were found in some area in Tokyo … we have just found out that a burned body was found nearby too … it seems as far as the investigation went that it was the body of the Phantom Thief … Kaito Kid… "

Shinichi

Kuroba … that's impossible … mum we need to go to Japan …

Yukiko

Shinchi … just tell me what's happening? …

Shinichi

I'll tell you on the way … we've got to hurry …

**London … Hakuba's flat … 5 P.M**

Shiho was feeling tired … she called for Saguru few times but he didn't respond … where is he? she thought as she got up from the couch she was lying on … she tried to find her way to the kitchen to get some headaches' medicines … she got her phone and dialed her husband's number … why would he get out without telling me ? … It rang few times but no one answered … that's weird … she got her medicines and went back to lay down … he'll call back … but what would make him that busy ? … few minutes later her phone rang …

Shiho

Saguru where are you ?

Saguru

I'm sorry I had to get out …

Shiho

What happened ?

Saguru

It's nothing… Grandmother will pass to get you home with her

Shiho

Why … ? are flying to Japan ?

Saguru

… Look Shiho I'm in a hurry … I'll explain everything later …

Shiho

Just tell me now …

Saguru

I had to go back … because I've been informed of the death of someone … some dear friend of mine

Shiho

Saguru …

Saguru

They have found the kid's corpse … I need to be there … those guys I've been trailing for years … they showed up

Shiho

When's your flight?

Saguru

It's after 2 hours …

Shiho

Okay then … be well and take care

Saguru

Be well too …

**Mouri residence**

Ran was in deep sleep … it was 2A.m … when her phone rang …

Ran

Isn't truly rude to call at this time ?

Aoko

Mouri-san … he's gone …

Ran

Nakamori-san … what's the matter ?

Aoko

He's dead … Kaito is gone …

Ran

Nakamori-san get hold of yourself … what happened tell me ?

Aoko

I've been waiting for my father … I fell asleep and when I woke up he wasn't there … I called him … he said that he was in a hurry … because Kid's corpse was found …

Ran

But … Kuroba-kun isn't Kid … Kuroba-kun is fine …

Aoko

No … no … I've trying to convince myself that he wasn't that thief but … But I can't … I had this feeling … something bad happened to him … I … I …

Ran

Nakamori-san …Nakamori-san …

**Hope you like it … R&R … thanks for all reviewers **


	41. Chapter 41

Fortieth Chapter

At Tokyo Airport

The plane coming from England has just landed , Hakuba 's mother was waiting impatiently to see her son within crowds of people until she could finally see him .  
Saguru  
mom ...  
Mother  
Saguru dear ... it's been a while  
Saguru  
certainly ... we should be going now ...  
mother  
we should wait for Shiho first ... you were on the same plane ?  
Saguru  
Shiho is in England ... she didn't come along  
mother  
but your grandmother called me saying she got on the same plane as you  
Saguru  
... i should have guessed so ... she wouldn't miss the chance to come here  
Mother  
_seeing Shiho ... waving to her_ ... here she comes  
Saguru  
she must be crazy to come all the way to here ... that's dangerous for her  
Mother  
don't get mad at her ... go easy on her ... you should understand that she fears anything bad happens to you ...  
Saguru  
understood  
_Shiho along with Angel got closer_  
Shiho  
I'm sorry for being late ...  
Angel  
i fell asleep and couldn't wake up so easily  
mother  
it's okay dear  
Saguru  
I've got to go ... Shiho you should go home and take rest  
Shiho  
Saguru ... I'm ...  
Saguru  
look ... i'm not ready to hear any kind of excuses ... just do it  
Mother  
Saguru !  
Shiho  
we should be going then ...  
Saguru  
I'm leaving right now ... take care and be careful ... they might be everywhere  
Mother  
don't worry ... we'll be alright  
Saguru on the phone  
hello  
Father  
Saguru ... you're here ?  
Saguru  
I'm on the way to the HQ ... Anything new ?  
Father  
yes ... the first analysis of he burnt body were just retrieved  
Saguru  
And,?  
Father  
the burnt body is estimated to be aged at around 60 ... they're concluding him as being kaito kid ...  
Saguru  
did they identify the others ?  
Father  
Well no significant relation ... they may be as you have estimated being members of some organization  
Saguru  
I'll meet up with you later ... I've just remembered something  
father  
I'll tell you if i got any news  
Saguru  
ok

A taxi stopped in front of some house in Edoka , Saguru stepped out of it and knocked on the door but no one opened it. He wandered around the house for a few minutes, examined every single inch of the nearby area, he took down few notes , read them carefully, he went again to the doorway and knocked but it never opened , the curtains were down and nothing could be seen through the window , he wrote something on a piece of paper and slipped it under the door , knocked once more and waited , few minutes later the door was opened .

Shiho and angel were heading to beika after they promised Saguru 's mother to keep out from troubles. The taxi stopped in front of the old scientist house, the ladies went out and knocked on the door, few minutes later, it opened. The old had never expected such a surprise . hardly could he get over his disbelief but … it wasn't a good time to stand speechless , it was a very hard time for everyone and the crows were making a move.

Few words were all he needed to tell shiho about the whole affair as he had heard it from his neighbor who was on his way for the airport to the house, he told her as well about every single word ran had told him about the inspector's daughter. Shiho was silent for few minutes thinking about the facts, angel was unlike her looking nervous as soon as she heard about the men in black, as soon as she was thunder struck by the sad memory of few years ago.

The door was opened , Saguru was let in , he seated himself to the couch as he was invited to. A middle aged women, Kuroba Chikage, was seated in front of him, shaking like a lonely leaf .

Saguru

My name is hakuba saguru , I am a friend of Kuroba-kun …

Chikage

I know …

Saguru

I've heard the news and … I have just arrived from London … it was horrible to hear such news …

Chikage

What news … ?

Saguru

The news about …the phantom thief's death

Chikage

I wonder why you came all the way till here … I do not see any relation between …

Saguru

I have always believed that kuroba-kun was actually kaito kid …

Chikage

You're free to believe anything … but my son has surely no relation to that thief

Saguru

Kuroba-san … I just want to help him … I'm not an inspector … he is my friend and I want to help him … that's all

Chikage

What help can you give to a guy spending his holiday in new york ?

Saguru

Kuroba-san … please …

Chikage

Hakuba-kun … I've told you: everything is fine … and Kaito is too

Saguru

As he writes on a sheet of paper … if you ever change your mind about what you have said … please call me … I'd be pleased to be of any help

Chikage

I'd thank you for coming all the way just to lend a hand …

Saguru

As he leaves … I will be waiting for you to call back

As she closed the door behind her guest, some tears fell over her face as she leant to the door.

_Will I be able to protect him? … How will I stand it ? Will we get over it ? if only you were here … to save me again … to save him from what he got himself in … please … tell me what to do … please _

A hard knocking on the door shattered her thoughts … who's that ? … had he come back ? … she took a good look from the window … he was standing there … right there on her doorway … the one she would never expect to come …

The yellow beetle was heading to the detective agency where few people gathered. Shiho was warmly welcomed … it's been a while since the last time they saw her, those who were sitting in the old Mouri's office waiting impatiently: Sonoko, Ran, Aoko, Masumi and Kazuha … the air was tense but the meeting cheered it

There was no need to ask about it … about why it was so hard to get the two girls out of their silence … but no matter how she sees it , the whole fact doesn't make any sense … there was something weird about it … she knew that the actual Kid was Kuroba , that Kuroba was for few months avoiding any contact with others , that Kuroba had a problem , not precisely a problem but a matter of life and death … a matter of revenge … Kudo knew about Kuroba 's intention to put an end to some story that lasted few years … he had to take care of the affair … there was a kid heist without a notice which is something that had never happened … a gem was stolen : Pandora ? … Of course if it had ever existed … Kaito was caught? … Killed? … Had his corpse burnt? … There were few other corpses? Who killed them? … Why? … The weirdest thing must be the first analysis the headquarter got , the burnt body belongs to a sixty-year-old man … obviously, Kid is about Kudo 's age … who's that old man ? Why was he wearing a kid's outfit … why? … Where is kid? … who killed the old man , who killed the others ?


	42. Chapter 42

Forty first chapter

For a whole month i haven't update … I'm just as sad as you because of it … it's out of my control … I'm sorry about it …

_The weirdest thing must be the first analysis the headquarter got, the burnt body belongs to a sixty-year-old man … obviously, Kid is about Kudo's age … who's that old man? Why was he wearing a kid's outfit … why? … Where is kid? … Who killed the old man, who killed the others?_

"_Shiho-san … your phone is ringing "… "ah, really?" while searching it …"it must be Saguru …" …she finds it… "it's him … hello?" …"Shiho, where are you?" … " I'm at Mouri-san house, just hanging with the girls " … "ok … be aware and take a rest" … " Saguru … any news ?" … "I was at Kuroba-san house and she said that Kaito is in New york, that she knows nothing about what happened but she was hiding something, it was so obvious" … "Maybe …" … " Shiho please don't get into it … if anything ever happens to you …" … "Don't worry … I won't do anything dangerous … but take care you too… I'll be out to the mall probably and I'll be back afterward to your house" … "okay, Goodbye for now"… "Goodbye" … she hand up the phone … "so Ran-san, can I ask you a favor ?" … "Of course you can, anything for you" … " If you don't mind it, can you take Angel, seeing the city around … I can't do it you know … and Angel had a misadventure last time in Tokyo, she should change her mind about it … You can take Nakamori-san and Toyama-san with you … you'll have some fun I'm sure" … "it'd be wonderful "said Kazuha … "what do you think Nakamori-san ?" … " I … I don't know … I'm not in the right mood for it " … "then you should go with us … it will make you feel better" said Kazuha … "mmm …Okay … I think it's okay" … " then , we should be going" said ran …_

_The four girls left, only sera and Shiho remained … Eri entered then carrying some tea , "please drink it … it will make you feel better" she said … "thank you… sorry for bothering you" said Shiho … "it's nothing … so tell me, did you get any news ?" … "Nothing, it's quite complicated" … "Shuu-nii said that the FBI are handling the matter …" said Sera … "these two girls were feeling low recently … because both regreted doubting the ones they loved most …" muttered Eri … "it's the reason why I asked them to go out … may be they will feel better" said shiho … " but … if that Kid was really the same one nakamori-san knows … wouldn't be too hard for her to overcome it ? … such a way for someone to die … his mother must be suffering …" said Eri …" you think so ? …" asked Shiho … "it's the hardest thing for a mother … to lose her child … I've lived couple of times … I've seen Yukiko living it … it's never easy to lose one's child … you're becoming a mother and you'll know it feels truly" said Eri … "it's hard I think … it was what your mother had gone through… don't you think so too ?" said Sera … " yes … yes it is …" said Shiho …"if it's like this … then we should be going sera-chan … we should be going as fast as we can" said Shiho _

_Once the two got into Sera's car, they went as swift as the wind (she had a Suzuki swift …)… "I want to get fast at that place … but you drive truly recklessly sera-chan" … " I'm sorry … but you know, I never drive so gently " … " so, Sera-chan, can you find Jodie-sensei's number ?" … "I'll call her for you and put it on the speaker" … "it's ringing"… "Hi, Sera-chan !" said Jodie … "Jodie-sensei … how are you ? " asked Sera … " I'm kind of busy … but fine" answered Jodie … "Jodie-sensei … Shiho-chan is with me , she wants to ask you something" Said Sera … "Miyano-san , How are you ?" asked Jodie … "Fine … Jodie-sensei, can you call Araide sensei for me ? … it's an urgent matter" Said Shiho … "of course … " … "so please tell him to meet me as fast as he can at the address I'll text it to you" … " okay!, Good bye! " said Jodie … _

_The red little car parked in front of some house in Edoka (isn't obvious whose house it was?) , Shiho and Sera stepped out and knocked on the door but no one opened it._

"_There someone … someone's knocking on the door … who's that?" … " I've told you to calm down … just calm down" … " one of Kaito 's friends came a few time ago … he didn't believe me … maybe he's back again …" … " I should go anyway … I'll call you later" … " you can get out from the backdoor … I'll take care of him" … _

"_No one is here, it seems … " said Sera … "no … there is someone… Saguru was here and he met with her" replied Shiho … "she will open it …" … "should we knock again? … I'm getting bored" said Sera … "Araide senei haven't arrived yet … he's being late" said Shiho … "…." … "Did you hear this?" exclaimed Sera … "Someone … behind the door" said Shiho … as sera got closer she heard … "Who are you?" the voice whispered … _


	43. Chapter 43

**Forty second chapter**

**I'm working fast, holidays are coming soon but it's for revision not writing fictions … so, I'm working right now to complete the story … I don't think much chapters are remaining … maybe it will end at 50 or less …**

"_No one is here, it seems … " said Masumi … "no … there is someone… Saguru was here and he met with her" replied Shiho … "she will open it …" … "should we knock again? … I'm getting bored" said Sera … "Araide sensei hasn't arrived yet … he's being late" said Shiho … "…." … "Did you hear this?" exclaimed Sera … "Someone … behind the door" said Shiho … as sera got closer she heard … "Who are you?" the voice whispered … _

« we 're friends of Kuroba-san" … " Kaito isn't here … he's in " … "we truly need to see him … we know he's here" … " I told you … he's not here … he's in new York " responded the voice … " Kuroba-san … we're friend of Kudo-kun … he said that we should tell him something" said Sera … " Kudo-kun ?" … "Kuroba-san … please, we've got something important for you" said Shiho …

Few minutes later, the door opened slowly, Shiho along with Masumi went in . " please take a seat", said Chikage … they were sitting all the three … a few minutes went before Shiho finally spoke "Kuroba-san … I'm Miyano Shiho, a friend of Kudo Shinichi , and this is my cousin Sera Masumi " … "you said something about some message sent by Kudo-kun , am I wrong ?" … "well, yes … I don't think it's the right time for telling the whole story , but I actually know about everything … this means your son's secret identity … about your husband's death … because I was one of them , those who were responsible for everything … later I became of their victims and so on …I've met several times with your son at Kudo's … and today, I've been told about the letter he sent to Kudo-kun that you delivered yourself" … "and ?" … "Kuroba-kun is here, Am I wrong ?" … "You're wrong … he's in new York" … "I wouldn't think so … may be you can fool my husband but ... it's different for me" … "I told you he's not here … why would he be here ? … Why are so sure after all? … why are even asking?" … "Kuroba-san … I knew … and I'm sure of it … because a mother would never let her injured son alone … I know because I'm becoming a mother … and if a single thing happens to this little spirit inside me … I'd never forgive myself … this means a mother would never let her injured son alone, without caring about him , regretting letting him alone when seeing his pain , … I just know it and I want to help you … " … " how can you ever help me …. How?" said Chikage as she broke in tears … "please, get hold of yourself … everything will be okay … it's a mere dark moment … it will end soon, the end is near" said Shiho reassuring her … " Shiho-san .." said Masumi … "Araide sensei is here" she continued … "Kuroba-san … please listen to me, your son , I can presume that he is certainly injured , is it true?" asked Shiho … "yes … he was shot in his left leg by one of them … I tried to stop him from bleeding … I cleaned it but the bullet is still there … I can't take him to a hospital … I can't do anything for him" replied Chikage … "there is a doctor that will be able to see him … he's someone we trust deeply, he's here so if you want he can surely do something for him" said Shiho … " I want … but is it really okay ?" … "Don't worry! He's one of us , one of the good guys" said Masumi … "then please … please bring him over here to see him" … "Masumi, open the door for him , Kuroba-san will lead him to Kuroba-kun" …

Few hours later … Shiho and Masumi were sitting in the living room of the Kuroba's … "isn't he a little late ? …" said Masumi … "no, considering the condition of his work, he's not in an actual hospital so he needs to take a great care with the sterilization process … " said Shiho … " so, Shiho-san , how did you know ? about all this …" … "well, men aren't as sensitive as women … it was obvious that Kuroba-san was a bit afraid or maybe nervous … why would she be so if her son was truly in New York ? … it's strange, isn't? …why to worry, if her son was fine? for someone that didn't know about the letter Kuroba-kun sent to Kudo-kun about him intending to avenge his father's death … maybe it wasn't as obvious as I could see it … I was totally sure that Kuroba-kun had something to do with what actually happened , but since the first analysis proved it was someone at around 60, I had the thought that maybe someone else was there … someone that wanted to fool the crows , for some reason Kuroba wasn't there … maybe he was there but then he flee … he wouldn't flee to let someone else die in his place , this means that hadn't a choice, he was obliged to flee, he wasn't the one that chose to flee, someone else obliged him to because he was simply injured and this someone wouldn't let anything hurt him, at an age at around 60 , this someone wouldn't be his mother, he might be someone else someone he often mentioned when we met at Kudo' s , this someone was his father's friend. So I assumed that Kuroba went on his own at first, that he was shot and later this old man wore a similar outfit to fool the enemies and secure a way out for Kuroba , after that, I can assume that he was killed , while Kuroba-san came to get her son from somewhere … this is the way I could conceive it , I am sixty per cent sure of it … It was all written of her face I'm sure … I couldn't see it but when Saguru told me how nervous she was … I could not see it in a different way … " said Shiho … "you're even more amazing than Kudo-kun … how didn't he get to such a conclusion ?" said Masumi … " because Kudo, this time was even more nervous than Kuroba-san …" … "why?" … " it's not the right time to tell about it … everything will be revealed, on the very best time" said Shiho …

**Hope You like it … R&R !**


	44. Chapter 44

Forty forth chapter

I missed getting reviews ... so R&R

It was already evening, Shiho along with Masumi were on their way to Hakuba's house … « Shiho-san … you think he'll get better ? » said Masumi … « Araide-sensei is there with him … he'll be fine… we did our best at saving him … if we didn't bring a doctor … things would be very bad » replied Shiho … "it's horrible … how this organization had turned our lives upside down … Kuroba-kun had to go through all of this … just because this Pandora" … "it's nothing to be mentioned … Kuroba-kun just like many of us … couldn't enjoy the simplicity of this life … we had to hide … to lie … to be always aware … of these haunting crows … just as him, our families were took away … we had to be alone on our life … it was never easy to lead such a life" … "you must be tired shiho-san … after all this" … " a bit … but, I feel better now … at least I know what happened on that night" … "will you tell him, hakuba-kun ? you know he's …" … "he's the son of a police chief … I know but I'll tell him … after all, Kuroba-kun should be under tight care … because they won't give up … they won't let him just live once they know that the one that died was a fake" … "did you think about something … to hide the fact ?" … "not yet … " … "I've got a brilliant idea … " … " well you should tell me …"

Yukiko was in the living room … watching the TV news report as the door rang , she went to open it … "mother … did you make any eatable thing ?" said Shinichi as he stepped in the house … "greeting comes first young man" replied Yukiko slamming the door … "I'm just so tired … I've been with Jodie sensei for the whole day and my brain was making a great effort … " as he seated himself in the comfortable couch … "hmm? … you haven't seen your father ? I didn't see him or call him since we were at the airport … " … "I thought he was here or with Megure-kebu … but I haven't met him while I was in the headquarter … I called him but his phone was turned off " … "that's weird … Yusaku never did this … unless he was running away from his editor" … "I'll try calling him … ' said Shinichi as he took his phone from his pocket and dialed the number … "it's out of range …." … "But where did he possibly go ? " … "I have no idea … but that's weird …" muttered Yukiko … "you shouldn't be worried … it's not that late after all …" said Shinichi … "I want to eat … truly" he added …

The moonlight slipped between the blue curtains that covered the window, just to touch the face of the very one that liked it most … the figure was lying on the bed, on an armchair, a widow sat, her eyes were tearing nonstop … and her mind was far away wandering in her very lost memories … the knocks on the door put an end to her pain … she saw him … once again he saved her …

"Kuroba-san …" … "I thought you won't come …thank you" … "I wouldn't let you in such a situation …" … "a young woman came earlier and brought the doctor along … I still wonder how she knew" … "she's a smart girl …" … "but is it really okay to trust him ?" … "it's okay … he's someone we can trust … but how's he, Kuroba-kun?" … "he said that he will be better now … things could be very bad if he didn't interfere …" … "you look tired … you should take a rest" … "I want to be with him … if he ever wakes up or something …" … "I'll be here … just go and get some rest" … "thank you …" …

Shinichi along with his mother having their dinner … "you're not as good as her … " muttered shinichi … "… you seem to miss her …" said yukiko … "I've made a promise mother … we won't be getting into this again …" … "I've tried after all … but I doubt anything can change your mind" … "things are quite complicated … about Kaito, It seems he was injured, luckily miyano-san called Araide-sensei over … he called back some time before saying everything could be truly worse … i haven't gone to see him and I'm truly bothered with it …. He was always with me when I needed him … but I can't see him because we need to be truly aware of their actions … bourbon and snake are both on the loose … once they know that the real Kaito wasn't killed … they'll probably make another step … we or better said I … I can't stand the loss of someone else because of them … we had already given enough sacrifices … this stupid matter must end soon …"

He looked just like him … and they both were very alike … both had troubles with some stupid organization looking for Pandora … eternity … who'd ever want to still eternal in such a life … what would he enjoy ? … Criminals can find some very stupid reasons to be criminals …

"I've found it … father" the voice of the teenage cut his thoughts "I've destroyed it too … just as you wished it to be" …"father … you're here …" "I thought I'd never be able to see you again … I waited for this to happen … for myself to die to see you again …" … he was still taken by the weirdness of the speech of the teenager "mom must be truly sad … but I had to leave her … because I wanted to join you here … with the stars … I wanted it so bad …"

Shiho was in her room, getting ready to go to sleep … Saguru then entered … "Is that you Saguru?" … "Yes… that's me" … "You must be tired … it was a long day" … "Perhaps for you , you were out for the whole day" … "Yes I was … I was at Kuroba-san's for the whole time" …"You had so much to discuss?" … "How far did you get with your investigations?" asked Shiho … "Avoiding answers?" … "Kind of … _smiling_ … so?" … "well … after the little talk I had with Kuroba-san, I knew that Kuroba had something to do with the matter but he is alright … after all if he had died, I wouldn't expect such reaction from her … she was nervous, I wouldn't deny but this was probably because she was hiding something … the DNA analyses would need some more time but for those four men that were found dead … I am certain that they are part of it , the organization … they had the little but very recognizable tattoo of an insect on their shoulder, ankle or neck … spider had one too, a tiny spider tattoo … it seems they all had one … and so, I did further investigation on the matter … you seem to know something … am I wrong?" … "No, you are right … it's about Kuroba-kun …" … "You found him? … did she tell you where was he?" … "No, I figured it myself … after the little talk I had with Kisaki-sensei … I founded all my theories on the fact that he and Kudo-kun were … let's say they tend to think quite the same in times of danger …" … "so?" … "he was injured and I got him a doctor that said he's better now … the old man that died was his father's assistant …" … "you should consider trying a Sherlock outfit, it would suit you certainly … Tantei-san?" … "Maybe … I'm trying my best to shed some light on this prickly case …" … "Of course you do … but make sure to stay unharmed … things aren't clear enough … and I would not bear the loss" …"neither do I …" … "But what on earth happened on that night… ? … why and how did all this happen? … How many of them are still on the loose?" muttered Saguru … "maybe they're not as many as we think … it was a sub-org after all" … "it's quite hard to decide what should we do next … but let's hope Kuroba gets well soon" …"Bourbon … he's the only one remaining from the old organization … if he's still alive after all this time … then he's probably the one leading that sub-org … it's how things goes on … the high ranked is always the leader" … "I'm quite unsure of what I should do …" … "Maybe you're hesitant about something else …" said Shiho … "what do you mean?" … "You're worried about him … and asking endless questions in your mind … what should you do …" ... "you knew …?" … "Do you know what I liked much about you? … your sense of justice" … "you mean … it's the thief I was after for years that should be my target ?" … "But I liked mostly your sense of friendship, your kindness…" … "You're confusing me even more … Should I care most for Kuroba, the one I regarded as a friend?" … "One day … I was one of them … but I did never want to be in the first place … Kuroba is just some innocent person that was dragged in this mess … he wouldn't like to lead such life … to lie to his beloved one … to make her cry" … "but he chose the wrong way … you … you have deserted them … but him, he went outlaw … he stole … he had broken the law numerous times" … "I know …but he had no choice…" … "Maybe … maybe he could tell the police … maybe he could tell me about it …" … "would you believe him … if he had ever told you?" … "he could have tried …" … "telling you about some jewel that shone under the moonlight … that cries and gives eternity to the one that drinks those tears … will you believe ? … Will anyone believe him? … will you protect him … no one could protect his father after all … and his father died too … because of them, he had to carry the job …he had probably no choice …" … "… Maybe … maybe we will be able to decide once Kuroba gets better …"

"I wanted it so bad … to avenge your death … father …" … "Kuroba-kun …" … "…" … "You're still alive … he's not actually here" … "But … you …" muttered Kaito … "I do probably look like him … but I am not" … "Then … where am I ?" … "At your house …" … "Don't tell me … everything … was it a terrible nightmare? … No Pandora found?" … "Well … some of it was a truth …" … "how much?" … "Well, Pandora was found … I think you had destroyed it too …" … "that's a good thing … at least It didn't go so bad …" … "Kind of …" … "What do you mean?" … "You've been shot you see … we could have lost you" … "but it seems it wasn't serious … I'm still alive after all" … "Fortunately …" … "Well, maybe I should ask you …" … "Who I am?" … "exactly …" … "it's a long story to tell …" … "I want to hear it …" … "but you should rest … you are injured … it's better not to exhaust yourself … I'll be leaving for now" … "You haven't told me who are you … will I meet you again … so that you tell me the story?" … "Perhaps …"


	45. Chapter 45

Forty sixth Chapter

Wasn't it too strange …?

Because she had seen these scenes before … but she could never remember where … when or who were those people?

Sleeping … thinking or daydreaming … she would always see them … the black shadows hanging around him … see him captured … see him tortured … see him shot and falling to the ground… and then she gets closer to him … she runs toward him … she shakes him … but to no avail … he never wakes up … no matter how loud she screams … no matter how hard she shakes him … then she suddenly … feels a warmness on his cheeks … hears a low whisper … some words that she cannot understand … she puts her hand on his forehead trying to reach for his raven black hair … she feels then a strange coldness … a coldness that hinted her for an only truth …he had always said it … that there was only one truth … one shocking truth … he … he was d-e-a-d … no … no she couldn't even think about it … not spell it … not dare to say it … this cannot simply be … he can't die … not here between her arms … she was shaking because of that thought … he must live … she held him closer to her heart … he was motionless … she screamed loud … so loud in hope of waking him … but to no avail … she screams louder and louder … she feels the coldness of his body and the warmness of her tears … this was the difference … between a living and a dead … between a soul and a body … a mere corpse and her … it was a tough moment … tough enough to let out of her the loudest scream …of his beloved name …

It always finishes like this … she would find her mother beside her once she opens her eyes … she may find Aoko staring at her so silently with a true worrying face … she could avoid answering their questions more than once but … she could never forget that nightmare

She was always lost in her thoughts … was that real? Will it happen …? But shouldn't she tell him … ? Warn him ? … He is here, in Japan … in Tokyo … in Beika … of course he was because she saw his mother the other day when she went to visit hakase … hakase said it too … that that one spent the night at his house … but, how could she gather her courage to tell him? …would he care? … he had surely forgot about her … he wouldn't listen to her … he would find it weird isn't ? … she would look as if she is still … in love of him? … she wouldn't admit it even if it was true … but if anything happens to him … if it comes real … no … no this won't happen … she shook her head trying to get rid of that thought … if he dies … if he gets killed … no … knock it off …

"Ran-san … why are you shaking your head" … that voice blew up her thoughts and brought her back to reality… it was aoko … and she was actually eating breakfast with her parents along aoko … she looked around her to notice that the three of them were looking at her so blankly … the moment of silence seemed so long … this would mean probably lots of questions…

She excused herself to use the toilet … she stood up and made her way to the bathroom where she could hide until she could make up some kind of excuse … it must be a good reason, so that her mother wouldn't see through it all … and she must hurry up or else , she would have to invent two not one reason … she was trying her best to concentrate when she suddenly heard knocking on the door … then, she was in a serious problem.

At Hakuba's house

Shiho was sitting to the table having breakfast with Saguru … both his parents were already gone … Saguru then said "Patrick called me this morning" … "how is he?" asked Shiho … "he's fine … he said that he wanted to talk with you" he replied "I gave him your number … he said that he'll call later" he added … 'you didn't ask him why?" asked Shiho … " he wouldn't tell me" he replied … "okay … " she said , "Saguru … would you mind handing me a glass of water along with my pills?" she added … "of course" as he reached to the glass and the little plate were medicines were put "here you are" he trailed … " thank you" she replied as she took her pills and swallowed them … there was a silent break for some minutes … "I won't go back until I make sure they're gone forever" she said as she raised her eyes trying to meet his… "I wouldn't force you but … you know I'll take care of everything for you here" he said with his kind tone… "No, I need to be here … _she lowered her head_ … I feel guilty for everything they did, are doing and will do … I had my own share of responsibilities to all evil they brought to this world …" she replied as few tears fell from her eyes … he grabbed her hands "you are not to blame … unlike their black hearts, you have a pure one … you're not like them … we'll fix everything they did together …"he said trying to comfort her …"I hate to see your tears … I'll do my best to finish them forever … believe me … don't cry…"

A taxi stopped in front of Kuroba 's house, Shinichi got out of it , walked through the path that lead him in front of the entrance, he raised his hand to knock, when the door opened ... "ehh?" he thought "Kuroba has surely a weird house…" he pushed the door and went in , he looked around him to see two figures sitting in the living room, he got closer and seated himself as he was asked to … "Akai-kun , Araide-sensei? … It's nice to see you" he said … "Kudo-kun … good morning" said Akai …. "It's been a while Kudo-kun" added Araide-sensei … "Yes it was … you had spent the night here? How's Kuroba now? Is he feeling any better?" asked Shinichi … "yes, he is way better than before …" said Araide-sensei … "he was placed on the Witness protection program … they might come after him … that's why we had to spend the night here" added Akai as he stood up and took his way to the door "since you are here now, I shall excuse myself … I'll be back in the evening" he said as he waved his hand and left the house … "Geez … he's always so discreet" Shinichi whispered to himself "nee, Araide sensei, can I see Kuroba for now?" … "Of course, just let me go and check his wound and then you can go and see him" said Araide as he stood up and headed upstairs … "okay, I'll wait for you here" said Shinichi

As he left, Shinichi, sitting in Kuroba's living room, looked around him checking for the place "I hope he doesn't take a lot of time … but Kuroba's house is surely luxurious … even though it looks really small from the outside …" … he suddenly found a photo hanged on the wall … a family photo … "they truly look nice … Kuroba looks really happy here …"

A cobra parked in front of the house, Saguru along with Shiho got out of it and headed to the door … "Hakuba-kun !" they heard the yelling and turned around to find two girls behind them … "Nakamori-san … Mouri-san" Saguru whispered … "good morning, Hakuba-kun, Shiho-san" said Ran as they got closer to them … "it's nice to see you Hakuba-kun…it's been a while now, how are you Shiho-san?" said Aoko … "Good morning to you too, it's nice to meet you too Nakamori-san …"replied Saguru … "having a walk around, girls ?" asked Shiho … "I've been at Ran-san 's house for a while … and I needed to get some clothes from my house … are you visiting Kuroba-san by the way?" asked Aoko … "we were actually delivering some things to Kuroba-kun before we get back to London" said Saguru … "I see … maybe I should visit Kuroba-san to ask her about Kaito" thought Aoko … "Should we visit Kuroba-san and ask her about Kuroba-kun, Aoko-san?" asked Ran as she saw through Aoko 's mind … "Perhaps you should" said Shiho "Saguru , shall we knock?" she added … "Okay, let's go" he replied

"Kuroba looked happy here … but those criminals had shattered his happiness … his father and him … they look truly like my father and I … my father? He hasn't come back last night … I should call him …" Shinichi whispered, a hard knocking on the door cut his thoughts "who's that?" he asked as he got closer to the door … "it's Hakuba" the voice came from behind … Shinichi opened it to find Shiho and Saguru along with Aoko and Ran … _Ran was there, that's a bit … _"come in please …" he said and lead them to the living room where they all had their seats … "Kudo-kun … where is Kuroba-san?" asked Aoko … "ehh … I don't really know … I have just arrived and a friend has welcomed me" Shinichi replied … "I'm right over her" said Chikage as she went down the stairs "maybe I have overslept because we stayed up late last night" she added a s she got to the living room … "good morning everyone … I'm sorry but a cousin of mine visited us yesterday and we stayed up late … there was much to discuss" she said with a big smile on her face … "it's alright, we had some things to deliver to Kuroba-kun before we get back to London" said Saguru and he got from his a pocket a cubed shaped package that would fit for a wrapped watch, "here it is …" he added as he put it on the coffee table … "it's a little present from us, Kuroba-kun helped us much when he visited us last time, so we wanted to thank him for it" said Shiho trying to help Saguru on his lie … "as for us, I and Ran-san were on our way back from my house and I wanted to ask you about Kaito , because I called him many times but he didn't respond … so I thought that he had probably changed his number in New york , how is he by the way?" asked Aoko … "oh thank you that's so nice of you two, and that's right Aoko-chan, Kai-kun had changed his number in New York" said Chikage "Kaito is actually fi- …" … " Kudo-kun , you can come upstairs, Kuroba-kun is waiting for you" came Araide's voice as he got downstairs … as he got to the living room, he was faced by six blankly surprised faces and realized what he had just said and caused … few moments of silence when Aoko said "so, Kaito is here ?"


	46. Chapter 46

_Forty seventh Chapter_

_Thanks for reviewing , John Cayter, Roxi-foxi and ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik _

"_So, Kaito is here ?"_

_They were all struck by that question … a question from a girl; a curious one … a question that needed an answer … someone had to find a good answer_

"_It was my fault" thought Araide "I need to make up a good excuse … I hope the one I have in mind works out" … he faked a surprised face and said "oh! Haven't my dear cousin told you about it? … Kaito-kun was back today, his plane had landed at four am …" he said trying to urge others to help him with his stupid lie … "that's right … I told them that we have stayed up late last night, it was because Kaito called us and said that he had decided to take the first flight back to Japan" added Chikage … "that explains lots … that's why he sent me an e-mail at 5 am saying he'll wants to see me today … I was surprised to get such an e-mail because I knew he was in New York" added Shinichi trying to look convincing … "Kuroba-kun is always like this … he hasn't changed much from High school days" trailed Saguru trying to add a touch of logic to the very stupid but life-saving lie … "you look truly convincing … but don't try to fool me … I won't forgive for whatever he had done … not because you said it" said Aoko … Ran was silent "it's the way they cover up each other mistakes … it was the way I was fooled many times … there was always someone that could save him from me" she thought … "Aoko-san … don't misunderstand the situation … Kuroba-kun wasn't playing around there in New York … he was actually investigating his father death that …" Shiho was interrupted by the clueless face that appeared on Aoko's face … "Kuroba never believed that he has lost his father on an accident … it was a great loss for him and he couldn't just believe … he was always looking for evidence to prove it … the murder of his father" added Shiho … silence was heavy, "I hate it when it goes this way … that's a first secret that Kuroba hid but … there are lots more" thought Saguru to himself … Araide sensei was still wondering about how will this end … "I have ruined it all" he thought "Kudo-kun …" he broke the silence that went unnoticed for Ran and Aoko … "Kudo-kun … I have already informed you that Kuroba-kun wanted to see, would you mind going and seeing what he needed from you?" Araide sensei added … "Of course … I'll be back in few minutes" said Shinichi as he stood up and headed upstairs … but silence went back as soon as he disappeared from their sight … "this is truly uncomfortable …" thought Shiho … "I shall find a way to broke this heavy atmosphere as soon as possible …" thought Chikage to herself … "Poor Nakamori-san … she must be in living vortex right now with lots of unanswered questions in her mind … Mouri-san must be having a hard time too … she hadn't seen him for more than four years … and now, she meets up with him so suddenly…" thought Saguru as he looked to check up on the two girls that were so lost in their thoughts … " so, Everyone, I need to make you all a good coffee to clear up your minds … I'll be right back" said Chikage trying as much as possible to fake a smile on her face … "I'll help you too …" said Araide as both of them stood up and headed to the kitchen …_

_Shinichi knocked on the door that had a Kid doodle with a huge "I am Fan Of Kid" written next to it, he heard a faint "come in" from inside and he went in … Kuroba Kaito was lying on his bed, his eyes shut … he got closer and seated himself on the nearby chair … it felt uncomfortable to see his fun-filled friend lying sto silently … it felt strange surely…_

"_Meitantei-kun …" the low whisper was heard… "Kuroba … you're awake?" asked Shinichi … "the Pandora is gone … I've shattered it into pieces …" Kaito added … "I know … you did it finally" said Shinichi …"yes, I did" Kaito replied with a faint whisper…a few moments of silence went on … "so, Kuroba … feeling better? Does it hurt?" asked Shinichi … "It's painful but … I did it …" Kaito replied … "it was painful to all of us … I was terrified once I heard the news … but, I am truly happy because you're still here with us …" said Shinichi … "it's over now … no more worries" said Kaito with a Kid grin on his face … "No … it's still complicated Kuroba … it's secrets revelation time, isn't? … Nakamori-san is here, downstairs … and believe me it won't be easy to tell her … I had my own hard times too … she is here downstairs too … and it was really painful to meet her eyes without being able to say a word … she must have gotten her own happy life now … and this sudden unexpected meeting was nothing than a truly bad luck for a hopeless detective …" said Shinichi with a sad tone … "then, you think I should tell her the truth … not lie and leave her alone like you did ?" asked Kaito … "perhaps …" replied Shinichi with a faded voice … "No, I will not ... last night … someone visited me … someone that looked truly like my father … I thought it was him in the first place … I have seen him somewhere else before and I wanted to remember where … I need to find him … he told me that more secrets shall be revealed … I will not tell her anything until I know all these secrets … Maybe, some of them were dangerous … I would risk everything, but I wouldn't let anything harm her … nothing at all" said Kaito as his poker face went stronger and stronger with each word … "Kuroba … your life is still endangered … they'll be after you but … as long as I can see this grinning face … I wouldn't fear anything happens to you" said Shinichi as he gathered his strength … "It will end soon … everything will come to an end … pretty soon"_

_The four of them were sitting in the living room, Saguru and Shiho felt uneasy because none of the two girls that sat in front of them had said a word … "you have silenced them … Shiho" thought Saguru … "I think it was too much … half of truth had shocked them … what would happen if I had told the whole truth?" thought Shiho … "Aoko-san …" the silence was shattered "Should we go home now …?" asked Ran as she looked to the girl next to her … "Yes … probably … we should go for now" said Aoko with a faint voice as she stood up slowly … Saguru and Shiho shared a look of worry … "May I give you a ride?" Saguru said as he stood up … "No thanks …"said Aoko as she gave him a glare "thank you for everything … Hakuba-kun … for everything" she added and headed to the doorway … "Goodbye" the two girls said in unison as they bowed and left… "You think they'll be alright?" asked Shiho , although she couldn't see anything but she could feel how tense it was … "We can't do anything … Only Kuroba can solve it" … _

_Few moments went as slow as it can ever be … Saguru and Shiho were silently sitting in the living room … there wasn't much to say in fact… what had happened on this morning was enough to make them get lost in their thoughts … "Kuroba was surely in a big problem …"thought Saguru … "Aoko-san must be having a hard time now … Ran-san must be too in a very hard situation" thought Shiho … "hey … Aoko" Kaito's voice came clearer as he got closer … "Oi ,Kuroba … take easy, we're getting there" came later Shinichi's voice … "Kuroba-kun …" said Saguru surprised as he saw Kaito helped by Shinichi to reach to where they were, he hurried to help them out to lay Kaito on the couch… as he was comfortably lying and that both Shinichi and Saguru seated themselves Shiho said "You're even more reckless than Kudo-kun … not to mention, my dear Saguru … yours is nothing to be compared to his recklessness …" … "Oi,Oi … But you're nothing compared to Hakuba when it comes to be being nice, aren't you?" said Kaito… "I am never nice to those who hurt girls' hearts … this means both you and Kudo-kun … the two girls had left the house in a very low mood… if I could find my way, I wouldn't stay here to hear your stupid excuses …" added Shiho with her very 'Haibara' tone … "so, they left already?" asked Kaito as his grin began to disappear … "they have already left Kuroba …"replied Saguru … " How are you feeling now?" he added … "I'm fine … or maybe not" said Kuroba … "we wanted to make sure you are fine … we probably need to leave for now … be well Kuroba" said Saguru as he stood up and helped Shiho to get up … "Kuroba-kun … Be well" said Shiho as she and Saguru headed to the doorway … "Can I meet up with you later … Hakuba-kun?" asked Shinichi … "Of course , just text me the time and place … I'll be there" replied Saguru …_

_As the both of them got into the car, Saguru , who looked truly upset said "Shiho … you were probably too hard on him" … "You can never feel how these two girls had felt on that moment … I covered up on him … if I had to choose, telling her half of the truth wouldn't be my choice, neither telling her the whole truth …" replied Shiho … "but …" … "Kudo did it too, he left her and broke her heart … he's just like him, and he will do just the same" she replied_

_Chikage put the tray on the coffee table, and had her seat next to Kaito while Araide sensei next to Shinichi… "They're all gone?" asked Araide … "Yes …" said Shinichi … "Kai-kun … are you better now?" asked Chikage … "I'm not … what did you tell her? … how could you tell her anything that would break her heart?" he said as his poker face shattered … "we had no other choice Kuroba" answered Shinichi … "it was really tough to lie to someone like them … but we had to Kai-kun" replied Chikage … "it was my fault in fact … Kuroba-kun … but she would have discovered it soon or later …" said Araide…_

_Yukiko was passing by the library when she saw its door opened … "is he back?" she thought … she entered to find him sitting to his office flipping the pages of an album , he lift his head suddenly to find her looking at him, standing at the doorway … "it's time Yukiko … it's time"_

_No reviews … no Chapter. Believe me !_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Forty Eighth Chapter**_

_Yukiko was passing by the study when she saw its door opened … "Is he back?" she thought … she entered but no one was there … she went closer to his office because something was weird about it … "Yusaku never lets his paper messy like this …" she thoughts as she saw how disordered his office was … but what caught her sight was a photo and a folded sheet of paper … she sat to his chair, took the photo in her hands and looked into it … there was two identical boys and a women , they didn't look strange in fact … those eyes, that face and that hair … a miniature of him … of Yusaku, the women behind the two boys had the same eyes as them , she had her black hair tied in a ponytail , she was wearing a hospital gown … and they were all smiling … one of the two boys was hearing a big hat and holding a very cute little rabbit in his arms , the other was weaving a wand and holding a rose between his little fingers … "could it be …" she thought … she put the photo aside and took the paper that lied next to it ,unfolded it and read it thoroughly … her face was bared of her ever charming smile … a true face of worry appeared instead ... a pale face, two shaking hands and two stunned eyes ..."why he never told me about it … ?" she whispered to herself … the next few minutes were a fusion of looking into the photo and reading the said paper … she was in a true hard situation … minutes went by as long as hours … she didn't know what she had to do … she tried her best to think as rationally as ever … _

_Then she heard a faint noise in the house … she stood up and headed to the stairs … the noise came from the living room … she went downstairs and directly to the living room where she found saw his shadow sitting on the couch reading the daily newspaper … she got closer to him and seated herself beside him … he was reading so deeply… "he didn't notice me coming?" she thought as he didn't make a move while she sit next to him … "Yusaku … Good morning" she whispered trying to let him hear her and not hear a word from her at once … he seemed to have heard her … he folded the newspaper and put it down on the coffee table in front of him … he turned slightly to meet her eyes and said "Good morning , dear … how was your night?" a charming smile was drawn on his face … "… where have you been? … I've waited for you the whole night …" she said lowering her eyes so that he couldn't see how nervous she was … "I had some matters to take care of …"he said with a plain tone … "what kind of matters?" she asked with a straight tone … "related to the case …" he replied with the very same tone … "Yusaku … I … why have you never told me about your family?" she asked as her voice cracked … "I have told you …" he answered … "when ?… I don't remember we had talked about it" she replied … "Yuki…" he was interrupted … "you mean that letting that letter on the table … and supposing that I would go in and read it and look into that photo … was actually your way of telling me?" she said as her calmness broke down … "You had a family … you had a very beautiful mother … you never told me about her … why? … She died, right? … You have never visited her tomb … why Yusaku? … Your father where is him? … He's not dead right? … he wasn't in the photo … he must have been the one taking it … your mother said that she was sorry to leave him … did they get divorced or something ? … why do you never visit him? … He must be old and he needs your help … and come to think of it … you had a brother too … your twin brother? … Where is he? … You never call him, visit him? … why? … he surely has a family now … may be he has children too … this means Shin-chan has cousins …but Yusaku … why you have never told me about it?" she said having few breaths from time in time … it was hard to ask those questions to her beloved husband … maybe he truly hated to remember about something in his past … maybe he didn't want but had to hide his family … her hands were shaking and she was so pale … "Yukiko … you have known much from that letters I suppose . maybe all I can tell you is that my mother had died , so had my father and my brother too. there are questions that can't be answered but yours might find an answer on day …" he whispered as he grabbed her hands and tried to comfort her … "I want answers Yusaku … I want answers" she said … "I will tell you but not now … now you should take a rest and try to relax" he replied as he stood up, headed to the entrance , took his coat , waved her a goodbye and left_

_He looked to the clock that was hanged to the wall, checked his own pocket watch twice before he sipped his coffee … "he's late … is everything alright?" Saguru thought to himself … he looked around checking for him … "I hope he won't take any longer to arrive … or else I'd be late for Shiho" he whispered as he checked once again his pocket watch … he took his mobile from his pocket and typed a mail "Dear, Is everything alright with you? I'll be probably late but I will call as soon as I'm off, stay at Mouri-san's and try your best to comfort them, Be well" … he read it again and again before he pushed the send button, waited few seconds to get the confirmation mail back and then he put his mobile back into his pocket … "I'm sorry Hakuba-kun … for being late" said Shinichi as he appeared from nowhere which made Saguru think that it was Kaito instead … "it's been sixteen minutes , forty six seconds … I feared anything had happened in fact and I nearly called you to check up on you … please sit down" he said … "I had already taken a coffee you see, should I call the waiter for you?" he added … "No thanks … it's alright …"replied Shinichi … " so , you wanted to talk with me?" asked Saguru … "Yes, I believe you would help me with this … I don't know if you really want to be into this … but …" said Shinichi … "I have no problem with it … I'm ready for help at any time" replied Saguru with a confident tone … "I need to get Kuroba out of it … that's your task …" replied Shinichi … "You have got a plan?" asked Saguru … "kind of ... I had it in mind since the moment I knew Kuroba was fine …"said Shinichi as his voice become more confident … "Would you mind telling me? …"asked Saguru … "I cannot … the less you know the better for you" said Shinichi in reply … "I truly want to play a more active role you know …" said Saguru trying to urge Shinichi to tell him … "If you can get Kuroba out of it … you would have done a great assistance for me" replied Shinichi … "Don't worry … If you want, I can get them all out of it … it won't be a big problem for me" said Saguru … "it would be even better … but you have got to avoid saying my name or his in front of them … I would not under any circumstance to cause her more grief … I have done enough till now" replied Shinichi as his voice went fainter with each word … "So, Kudo-kun … why didn't you call Hattori-kun for help? …" asked Saguru … "Because unlike you … Hattori will not accept to stay out of danger … he is a hot-blooded type you know …and getting him into danger means breaking another girl's heart" replied Shinichi_

_Shiho was dropped at Mouri's where she found the two girls along with Kisaki-sensei chatting … as she went in, she felt how tense it was … she sensed that she was an unwelcomed person there… and even though Kisaki-sensei tried to cheer them up it was useless … she had to think wisely about what she should say … she had to choose her words and try to comfort them … "Ran-san … Aoko-san … have you got anything to do tonight?" she asked trying to put a smile on her face … she waited for an answer that didn't seem to come, the two girls were in fact in a deep silence … "I didn't know about anything planned … so I guess they have nothing to do" replied Eri as she felt how embarrassing it was … "Well … I think I have put them somewhere here …" she said as she searched something in her purse … "where did they go? … Ah! I found them …" she said as she tried to find the coffee table to put the tickets on it … "Angel … I mean Emily … you remember her right? … the girl you went with her on a tour in Tokyo … she is a violinist, she along her sister Elizabeth who is a flute player will be having a concert tonight … she left them to me at home yesterday … it would be great if you could attend it … she would be very happy … You can go too, Kisaki-sensei along with Mouri-sensei …" she said hoping they accept her invitation … "Oh, that's very nice of you Miyano-san … what do you think of it girls?" asked Eri trying to get the girls out of their silence … "I don't know … I think …" said Ran … "Ran-san … please …" Shiho begged , which was something she didn't use to … maybe because she felt bad of what happened in Kuroba-s house … "Okay … I think it's okay" replied Ran … "I'm sorry but I won't be able to go with you …" said Aoko suddenly … "I called my father and he will pass by to get me home …" she trailed … there was a moment of silence afterward … "I need to find a way to convince her … it's meant for both of them to get distracted in that concert" thought Shiho … "Aoko-chan must be very touched of what had happened in the morning" thought Eri … none of them could break the silence, the heavy silence that filled the air when they felt that it was no use to try to get the two girls out of their own quietness … then suddenly there was a phone ringing … no one had moved, it was as if they turned into some kind of motionless statues … "Miyano-san … I think it's your phone …" said Eri trying to break the silence that lasted too long … "yes it is … but you see, it's Saguru's ringtone for mail … he always forgets that I can't read mails … he knows that I will not read them" She said "Nakamori-san … would you can call Nakamori-keibu and ask him to join us on this concert … he has been working for a long time I believe … and I'm sure that he will enjoy himself … would you consider my suggestion?" Shiho added trying to her best convince Aoko … "I think that you should consider it Aoko-san … it is for sure a good opportunity for you two to go out and enjoy your time, isn't?" said Eri cheerfully … "that's right Aoko-chan … let us spend this evening together … I'm sure it would be truly wonderful" added Ran as she looked into Aoko' deep eyes … "now that you put it this way … maybe I should think about it" whispered Aoko finally …_

_Please Enjoy and Review :)_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Forty Ninth Chapter**_

**Just a tiny note for you: it's Yusaku Speech if it wasn't highlighted to be Shinichi's …**

**My note looked truly awkward … but I hope you get it**

_Flashback_

"_So … Kudo-kun, how long do you want them to be away?" asked Saguru after a long silence that filled their conversation … "It's up to you … But even 48 hours are pretty much for me" Shinichi replied … "It suits me well …" replied Saguru after few moments of silence … "That's good" said Shinichi as he looked at his watch … "it seems we took too long … I have certainly took much of your time" said Shinichi … Saguru minded to check up his pocket watch "it's true but I was really pleased to talk with you and lend a helping hand" said Saguru as he stood up right … "thank you very much … I hope it doesn't cause you any troubles" Said Shinichi as he shook hands with Saguru …_

_End of Flashback_

"_Saguru …" the voice yelled to wake him up from his thoughts … he turned his sight to find himself sitting in his living room facing the never stop talking television , next to him was standing a very charming young lady … "Shiho …" he whispered as he admired his ever beautiful wife … the long awaited one as his grandmother liked to call her … wearing a charming red evening dress … even though she had a very angry face on her but she was just … wonderful … "Saguru … I've been calling for you more than seven times … You can go now" she said as she tried to put on her face her angriest one … "Where would I go …?" he asked still under the effects of her ever charming beauty … "To get yourself ready for the concert … Baaya had just finished getting me ready … and we should be out soon if we don't want to be late and get a scolding from my mother and yours" she said as she frowned … it's right that she couldn't see but she could imagine his face when she mentioned his mother's scolding … but her mother's was even worst … not to mention her father in law's …_

_Meanwhile, Yukiko was so lost in her thoughts sitting in the study where she for more than hundred times read that letter and admired that photo … "how could he hide such a thing from me … he had a family … a very nice family … but why? … Why didn't he tell me about it?" she whispered to herself more than once … it was frustrating… it was really frustrating "he didn't tell me …"She whispered … "You said it yourself … didn't you… that he had a nice family?" he said as he sat just next to her "don't you think so mum? … he had a very nice family but he had lost them all" said Shinichi trying to comfort his mother … "Shin-chan …" she said in disbelief "did you know about it?" … "when he went back late at night … I forced him to tell me everything … it wasn't nice to see him in such a situation" he replied … "it was really hard on him mum … please don't insist on knowing the truth" he added … "but he didn't tell me Shinichi … he had hid it for years now" she said with a broken voice … "he had lost them all … would you believe it? … it wasn't nice to remember them after all … maybe he just wanted to forget" he replied as he reached with his hand to wipe a tear that fell from her beautiful eyes … "it was hard … to see him broken like that" he whispered_

_Flashback _

_He was sitting in the living room, the large clock hanged to the wall rang three times … it was already three am and his father was yet out … there must be something wrong … his father never stayed out this late even if it was for a case … then he heard the sound of some keys getting into the keyhole to open the door … he stood up and headed to the entrance where he welcomed his father … "Dad …" he whispered so that his mother that fell on the couch in the living room wouldn't wake up "Is everything alright?" he added … "it's alright … why are you still awake anyway?" his father asked … "I was worried about you … it's three am you know" Shinichi replied … he sounded weird, right? … he didn't use to have such a conversation with his father … there was something off certainly … but he really cared for his father and he was worried … especially with those stupid bastard around … "Shinichi … you were late too … on that night you met with your older brother" his father replied with a smile on his face … "My onii-san …" Shinichi whispered as his memory got back to that time when he was a kid… "Don't get lost in those memories …"his father said as he walked past him heading to the study … "Dad … I found this a little while ago … I stumbled upon it when I was searching for some book in the study" he said as he took a picture from his pocket … seeing it was enough … enough to get his father speechless … "Dad …" he repeated it some few times until his father was awake from his thoughts … "follow me Shinichi" he dad said and they both went into the study , Shinichi seated on the couch while Yusaku stood still to the window … "I have never told you about my family, have I ?" he said finally after a deep silence … "As I remember … I had never heard such information" Shinichi whispered to himself … "Well … " his father added "I had a family … a mother… a father … a brother and a young sister" … silence had its own place in that conversation … he needed certainly silence to pull together his strength … because it was simply hard to remember such story …"it was a very nice family … I wonder how it managed to become worth calling a family …" … "they were a couple of egoist lovers … My parents … they loved each other deeply …. They had an unbreakable bound … but yet, when it comes to what they liked most … they were such selfish people" … "he liked loneliness … she liked crowds … he liked books … she liked pranks … he was a book writer … she was a musician and a magic performer …" … "it wasn't something I cared for … nor I neither my brother … we never cared about it … until that day …" he took a deep breath then he added "that day when we lost her … my young sister … she died because of the little care they gave her … it was hard for them to realize that their own daughter would die because of some stupid fever … it was hard for them to feel the regret of being so careless … and then, after they managed to pull themselves from their regrets … it was time for accusation … it seemed to never end until we decided to put end to this war me and my brother … we tried our best to comfort them … I asked my father to unveil to me the secrets of a good writer … my brother asked my mother to tell him the secrets of the best magic tricks … they seemed to like teaching us what they liked most … but it wasn't as good as we imagined it for the two of us … soon after that… they decided to get divorced … it meant in other words that we had to get separated…Me and My brother … we were ten then… we they, My parents that is, broke the deep bound I had with my brother … I along with my father left to live in London … My brother and My mother left to the states … we met only few times after that … On my mother's funeral two years after … On my father's few months after … Once or twice here in Japan … and On my brother's funeral" … Silence was deep afterward … Shinichi was already out of his conscious as his heart blamed him for whatever he had done to his father … "I was the one that made him remember all this … it was my fault to make him go through it again" he admitted in his thoughts after a harsh battle with his heart … his father was now sitting on the armchair in front of him … looking deeply into that photo he presented as evidence … "I have buried them all … with my hands" Yusaku said as he looked deep into Shinichi's eyes … he was accusing him , Shinichi felt for once how it was to be accused … "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to hear such story …" he muttered trying to get his father's eyes away of his … "it was … awful to be accused" he thought … "no … it wasn't because of your curiousness" he father said as he leant back on the armchair , shut his eyes and regained his calm posture … "I was going to tell you anyway … but I thought it would be better later" he added … "Why ?" asked Shinichi … "I surely haven't told you about my brother's name …" added Yusaku as he took his wallet from his pocket, took out of it a photo and kept it away of Shinichi's eyes … "Kuroba Toichi , that is" he said as he handed the photo to his son's … _

_End of flash back_

_He woke up from his thoughts to find his mother sleeping deep next to him on that couch … he stood up carefully not to disturb her … and headed to his bed where he would get his rest … the next few hours will certainly need his full attention …_

"_Saguru … you didn't tell me about going to Niigata on the weekend … what's all of a sudden?" Shiho asked Saguru as he drove back home after the concert … "I thought it would be nice to go to the family villa and have some fun there … especially after what had happened recently" he replied … "I am feeling something weird …" she added … "Don't disturb yourself thinking about useless things … we will be leaving early in the morning "he said …_

_Masumi opened slowly the door of her house trying not to wake up her brother if he was ever in there … "He didn't back for three days … will be here tonight?" she thought to herself as she got off her shoes and went on her toes to her room … passing the living room, she saw its lights on … "is he back?" she thought as she got closer to the door to open it … "Okay … I will call him early in the morning … see you at 9 in that place …" her niisan's voice came to her as she was opening the door … "a new operation?" she thought to herself "is it related to Kid?" she wondered … "Masumi …" she heard her brother calling for her and decided to went in … she found him taking notes into his smart notepad… he looked at her and smiled … "did he actually smile?" she thought as she was still standing next to the door … "it's quite late now … you should have noticed, right?" he said as he continued whatever what he was doing … "I'm so- …" … "May be you should have a sit?" he suggested as he interrupted her … she seated herself to the armchair that laid in front of him … "I'm sorry … Shuu-nii" she whispered loud enough for him to hear it … "it's alright …" he put down his notepad "did you enjoy it ?" he asked and raised his eyes to meet hers… "It was actually wonderful … one of the best birthday gifts I have ever received… thank you onii-san" she said cheerfully … "no need to thank me … it was Otomo-kun 's idea" he replied … "Shinji! …"she screamed in surprise … "He asked to me to give you the tickets as a gift for your birthday … I told him that you wouldn't like these kind of stuff … that probably a big teddy bear will be better… but he insisted" Shuichi added as he looked to her red almost-blowing face … "Shuuu-nii … why did you tell him such thing?" she stood up and yelled as she realized how stupid she looked to her so-called boyfriend … "but this means … " she said angrily … "you're wrong…I didn't forget to bring a gift … I've brought you a huge teddy bear … it's in your room" he said with a true mocking tone … good answer … good enough to make her seat down into her armchair … "but Otomo-kun said that he is going to bring you another gift … was it a good one?" he asked with nerves of steel … "he had … Shinji … had actually proposed to me" she whispered as she showed him her ring finger … "it's beautiful isn't?" she said as few tears fell from her eyes … "I really liked it …"she added and wiped her tears ... "It is certainly a good one … he must have spent a fortune on it" he replied … "you've got really some weird manners to say how you feel … Oniisan" she assumed … "You're right … Congrats" he said with a smile on his face … "thank you Oniisan …" she gave him a big smile back … "it's too late … you should go and take rest" he said … "you're right … I'm terribly tired" she replied … "I won't be back home for few days so take care of yourself " he said … "you've got a new mission? Anything new about Kid?" she asked eagerly … silence was all she got in reply … "I knew you wouldn't reply …" she said as her excitement vanished at once and a bored expression settled on her face … "since now you've got someone you care for … it's better if you try to stay out of danger from now on … don't drag the poor guy in such a life" he replied with a bared of joke tone … "I had to tell you too that I wouldn't be back home for the few next days … Shiho-san and her husband has invited us to spend the weekend at their family villa in Niigata" she said … "you met them on the concert?" he asked … "yes, they were sitting next to us along Mouri-sensei, Kisaki-sensei , Nakamori-kebu , Ran-chan , Aoko-chan , Sonoko-chan and Kyogoku-kun , and they invited us all to celebrate my birthday there … they asked me to invite you too … it seems you're not free to join us" she said … "have a good time" he said before he went and left her alone …_

**Hope you like it … Next chapter is the last**

**Shuichi is actually teasing his little sister … I believe it's nice to get on Masumi's nerves …**

**Masumi's official boyfriend's name is Otomo Shinji … I hope it's a good one because it was truly hard to get a name … a meaningful one : Shinji means : true ruler and Otomo is a kind of Japanese martial art I believe **

**Hoping you review … I need to feel more inspired to write the next very exciting chapter …**


	49. Chapter 49

_Forty Ninth Chapter_

_I thought it was better to divide the last chapter into two because I wouldn't be able to finish it all soon … because writer's block is awful … because I 'm truly sad because of the death of someone … because this chapter might look really different from others … because I'm also sad since it's the end and I would miss writing a lot … I hope you like it after all because I am doing my best … Happy reading _

_PS: chapter 44 and 45 are now one because I'm determined to make them only 50 chapters not more …_

_Enjoy it and review … _

_To my dear Roxifoxi , ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik and my dear other reviewers who said that I had to stop putting the famous three dots of me … those three dots are very important to me and they are my very personal trademark … I even put them when I take my notes down so … I'm sorry because of it … Anyway To my dear readers who don't review … it's your chance to write a review … Happy reading again_

_At Hakuba's house …_

_Shiho was sitting into an armchair , next the large venetian window that decorated the wall , with her headphones on her ears listening to some relaxing music to calm down her nerves, Saguru has just finished having his shower before bed … he usually needed such shower , it was in fact some kind of habit he got from when he was acting as a high scholar in Ekoda , it was his only way to calm down after Kid's pranks … Kid pranks that he had missed so much … Back then he thought that Kuroba was a mere prankster thief that likes to get on his nerves … but now … now things have changed … maybe Kuroba wasn't technically a thief … he was probably some kind of borrower … he borrowed jewels and he tells the owners in advance … and then he returns them fine and well … this isn't surely a crime , isn't? … he wasn't a thief but a savior in fact … what would happen if some kind of devilish organization got Pandora … if he wasn't there to lure them … what would have happened … Saguru had some hard times convincing his mind that Kuroba isn't a thief … but his mind wasn't as easy as it seemed to him to be convinced … but finally, they both reached a compromise … now, if only if he could reach a compromise with it on which book he is going to read now … he thought to himself as he stood facing the shelves of his large richly furnished bookshelf … he decided finally to pick up the sign of four, By sir Arthur Conan Doyle and headed to the opposite armchair facing Shiho … he seated himself, and opened his book … it was quiet and calm … reading peacefully was all he needed to relax … it's all he needed in fact to keep himself from telling all he knows in front of his wife … her eyes were just too powerful on him … he just couldn't lie before them … he flipped the papers … he didn't read a word , he was sub-consciously reciting the novel he had read hundreds times … he was thinking deeply about Kudo 's plan … what is he going to do? … Probably something dangerous, it's obvious … but, why would Kudo feel such responsibility toward Kuroba? … They're friends that's right, but he is certainly a friend of Kuroba too … their relation had improved much recently , during times they met at Kudo 's in the States … shouldn't he feel the same responsibility toward Kuroba too? … What's special about their relation? … If there is something to notice about them … they both have some truly awkward connection to some stupid organization … they have some very famous parents … they had some really interesting brains … they were telling lies to their girlfriend … but was It really enough for both of them to have such a deep bond ? … Was it enough? … To risk one's life, was it simply friendship that reunited those two? … Friendship can be enough sometimes … Enough to risk one's life to save a friend …_

"_Saguru …" she whispered but he didn't move a muscle, he was deep in his thoughts and this means that something has happened … there is something that is taking his ever known full attention and accuracy, his thoroughness … he didn't respond to her calls, and it was enough to make her believe that something was wrong … today, he met with Kudo while she was at Mouri 's , he was quite different when he came to pick her up … he was less talking , more thinking and this wasn't good sign to be honest … She asked him several times what Kudo had told him but he didn't say a word … _

_And it wasn't a good sign either … Kudo is probably up to something, Saguru will be helping him …_

_It was early in the morning when Kaito woke up by the very loud noise his mother made, he stretched lazily in his bed … he felt a killing pain in his leg but he tried to get up from his bed and went slowly to the nearby bathroom helped by his walking stick … he looked to the mirror that faced him … his poker face had disappeared … No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back his old poker face … Now, it was obvious that he had lost his touch and it was truly disappointing … now a different face settled … his worried, broken face …_

_His mother's yelling pulled him back to the real world… she called his name few times to wake him up … but he didn't reply… he didn't simply feel like answering her … few minutes later, he found her next to him … she hurriedly came to check up on him… he could see her worried face … he must feel guilty for it … for making her suffer this much because of him … his sub-conscious ordered him it was time to pull himself and be strong … he could finally respond to her yelling … and put back his poker face …_

_She was now relieved … she thought it was a bad idea to agree on Hakuba's suggestion … to make him travel all the way to Niigata … but Hakuba could convince her that it was better for Kaito to get some rest at some quite place … Now he is being even better, he grinned as walked pass her to the kitchen to have his breakfast … they had to get ready soon, to start their journey to Niigata._

_Kogoro bit his third cigarette while waiting for his wife and daughter to get down after he got the entire luggage in the car … "Geez … they think I had all time on earth to wait for them …" he thought to himself as he lighted another cigarette … "Ran, come on we will be late for the appointment, we have got to pass by Aoko-chan too" Eri , who was standing at the doorway yelled … "Just a minute Mom , I can't find my phone anywhere …" yelled Ran back as she turned her bedroom upside down looking for her mobile phone … "I can't lose it … it was a gift from that person …" she thought to herself …_

_Makoto was sitting in front of the wheel waiting for the Suzuki heiress to get out of the house … he was waiting for about an hour and yet she didn't seem to get out … "she needs to be more punctual …"he thought to himself when he heard someone tapping on the back of his car … "Hey, Makoto ! … I'm ready" Sonoko yelled as she finally managed to carry out her huge bags carrying her "personal and very important belongings" …_he stared for few moments to the said luggage and thought " they said we would spending the weekend there … not moving in actually" … he looked at the wide smile that settled on her face, something he could nothing but yield to … "Sonoko … isn't just over piled?" he said as he lifted them hardly to put them in the car … " I know … I know … but I tried to bring only things I needed so badly … I ended up carrying this … I'm sorry" she said cheerfully as she got into the car …

_Masumi went downstairs fast, all she carried was a medium size backpack she threw in the backseats of her boyfriend car where he was waiting for her … "Sorry for being late Shinji-kun … it took me a while to wake up so early" she said as she made a big smile on her face … "it's alright … I hardly could wake up too" he said with a grin on his face as he started up his car …_

_Four foreigners were riding the train to Niigata … the two girls were chatting on a none-stop pace, the two young men sitting in front of them had already got over the surprising energy their friends had and resorted to other activities to distract themselves … Music and books could just make it easier and more comfortable to travel with two talkative girls …_

_The cobra was riding swiftly on the road …_

"_You've been silent for ages Saguru … what's up?" asked Shiho as she turned off the radio that helped filling the deep silence … "is everything alright? You were the one who suggested this …" she added as she didn't find a reply from him … "we are here to have fun, Am I wrong? … Stop filling your mind with unnecessary questions" she added as she turned on again the radio … "it's useless to mind thinking about it … he is a stubborn type but he knows how to do it" she said … something in her words caught his attention … something made him realize that she was actually talking to him … "it's nothing Shiho … I'm just tired perhaps" he said trying to put end to such a conversation … "I'm stopping at this pause to have a cup of coffee , shall I buy anything for you?" he asked as he parked the car in the parking lot … "no thanks, I'll pass" she replied… he left and she couldn't stop thinking about what Kudo had told him … maybe she cared more about what Kudo was up to … getting himself in the midst of troubles as always … Her husband wasn't like himself, "Saguru was never like this and this whole thing is just irritating me" she said to herself before she heard a ringtone … "this is Saguru's phone … who's calling him?" she thought … the phone rang non-stop and she kept ignoring it until it was ringing for the fourth time … then she reached to grab it from where she expected it to be and answered "Moshi Moshi …"… "Sorry, isn't this Hakuba-kun's?" the voice asked … "it is but he is out for now … I'll tell him to call you back once he gets back" she replied as she recognized the voice on the other hand …" Thank you" said the voice and hung up … Shiho returned the phone where it was and wondered " Why is she calling him?"…_

"_what is it?" asked Kaito who was sitting beside his mother "don't tell me … have you been dialing a wrong number?" he asked with a large grin on his face … "No, he is out and he had forgotten his phone …" she replied … "I still wonder why are we even going there … you told me that she will be there too" he asked with an annoyed face … "Hakuba-kun insisted plus we're going as his special guests …"_

"_I asked them to come as my special guests …" Saguru said trying to answer shiho unending questions about Chikage's calls "… She will act as my aunt and Kaito will be my cousin from England …" he added few minutes later … "Planning all this to get them together …?" she asked as she finally understood the very "simple" plan of her husband … "I want them to get back to each other because I feel some responsibility about it … she discovered it all because of me maybe …" he replied … "stop making up excuses Saguru … Persons like him and like Kudo are simply never Happy …" she said in her ever plain tone … "Isn't that mean?" he exclaimed … "No, they're kind of doomed persons … so they never fix up everything … there must be gap somewhere in their life … it's how it goes" she replied …_

_The HQ was running on a speedy pace for the last few days … the investigation of the murder of Kaito Kid needed an all day and night work , the taskforce of all divisions were on the line … it was an unexpected case for them that took all their efforts …_

_Megure was in his office, receiving the newest information on the case when one of the officer came in a hurry … "Megure-kebu … it's urgent" he said catching his breaths and giving Megure a bad feeling about the news … "it's a notice from KID …" the officer added as he handed him a sheet of paper with a shaking hand , Megure took it wondering if it's a prank or a true matter , he didn't bother to read it but started scanning it for any unusual features that would allow him to conclude it as a prank … but in vain, this was an authentic KID notice with a doodle at the bottom … now his mind was unable to make heads or tails of the case … wasn't this thief murdered ? … How can he still send those things? He thought to himself as he decided to read it since it was the only obvious way to know what's currently happening … _

"_To The Respected Officers Of Tokyo Forces_

_The Great Kaito KID never dies _

_With a Pandora Gem in his hands_

_Let me express my sorrow_

_For an old man's death_

_Mistaken for a thief he is not_

_For the sake of such a man_

_Tonight, I shall be taking it ,The precious eternal Gem_

_The Tear of a Lover_

_Prepare your guards For the big show_

_I shall star The magnificent Kaito KID"_

_Speechless …what else could he be …?_

"_Kebu …" the officer said repeatedly trying to catch the Inspector's attention that seemed to be lost in his thoughts, "what's it?" Megure asked sub-consciously … "it's the senior superintendent … he asked to see you immediately" _

_**Sorry … I couldn't write anymore … depressed because of many people's sudden death in the recent days …**_

_**I hope you like it … please tell me what you don't like about it**_

_**And sorry for any mistakes because it's out of my hands …**_

_**Happy reading and Happier reviewing …**_


	50. Chapter 50

Fiftieth Chapter

My very last word to you since it's the last chapter … Enjoy it and review

Shiho was sitting in a gazebo listening to one of the most beautiful nature songs she had ever heard … Saguru was off saying he had to prepare something and Baaya who arrived early in the morning was adding her final touches … "I Hope it works out …" she whispered to herself as she thought about Saguru 's plan … "getting them back together is such a great deal … I can do nothing but wish all the best for them … for some people that had lead misfortune because of me … of my family … My grandfather was the reason behind it … was it really necessary to make us lead this torture … his sons were killed … his grandsons didn't know about each other … Natsuko… my cousin … Akemi … my sister … they both had to leave us too early because of him … we could had been a nice family … all of us … and he ,Shuichi-kun that is… wouldn't need to shut himself in his work shell … his life is just awful … I wouldn't imagine mine without Saguru … and he couldn't call it life without Akemi … Eternity, Does it have a magic spell in some sort? … They're all after it … haunted by it … and we had all paid its expenses …

"Bocchan … your guests has just arrived … Saguru-bocchama is leading them here" said Baaya with a gentle smile on her face … Shiho then was brought back to reality "thank you Baaya … everything is ready, isn't?" she asked … "Of course it is …Bocchan" replied Baaya … "Hey … Shiho-chan" called Masumi once she got closer along Shinji, Saguru, Ran, Aoko and the Mouri couple … "Welcome everyone …" said Shiho as she stood up and bowed slightly … "your presence is honored" added Baaya as she bowed to the guests … "Thank you … it's our pleasure" said their guests and bowed back … "please take a rest and enjoy yourselves" said Saguru before he took his phone from his pocket … "Mochi-mochi … Okay, I'll be there in a few time" he hung up his phone … he turned to face his guests and said " I shall excuse myself … I'll be right back … please enjoy yourselves" … they all nodded and he left… "You are probably tired… it's a very long trip" said Shiho with a smile … "It was in fact really tiring but I believe it's worth it …" said Eri as she looked around her admiring the beautiful landscape "seeing such a view is worth all exhaustion" she said… "That's right … it's really worth coming all the way to Niigata" said Kogoro with a look of admiration… "Needless to deny … it's one of the best views I have ever seen … I'm eager to wander around and take some pictures …"said Shinji … "It would be a unique collection to be added to your albums" said Masumi in astonishment … "I hope you enjoy your time here … I would like to recommend a refreshing juice to get your strengths back" said Shiho "Baaya would you please serve them your refreshing juice?" she asked … "Of course Bocchan …" said Baaya and left … "Nakamori-kebu isn't here?" asked Shiho as she noticed missing his voice … "Well … he couldn't get some days off and he wanted me to deliver you his excuses for not joining us here" said Aoko … "it's alright … I do know that he wanted to be here ... I hope you enjoy your time here … I'm sure that he'll join us next time" replied Shiho …

Saguru was standing on the terrace when three cars came throw the gate … Sonoko and Makoto , Julian and Emily , Kevin and Elisabeth and a blond woman and a young man were led by his servant to where he was standing … "Welcome everyone …" he said greeting them … "I hope you enjoy your time here" he added … "we shall thank you for inviting us …" said Makoto … "We're very pleased to join you here" said both Julian and Kevin … "the pleasure is ours … let us join the others, they're probably waiting for us" said Saguru and led them …

All their guests were sitting, drinking the refreshing juice Baaya had made … "I shall introduce you to someone you don't probably know …" said Saguru as he stood up "this is my aunt Lara …"Pointing to the blond woman "and this is my cousin Pete" pointing to the young man that was sitting on a wheel-chair … "I'm very pleased to meet my nephew's friends …"said the blonde woman …

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"A Cliffye ... here's a Cliffy …"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

In a dark faraway lodge … two shadows were sitting … One was typing rapidly on a computer … the other was biting his cigarette , he throw it in the ashtray that was already full … "we have failed to retrieve it … Pandora… because that stupid thief shattered it before we could reach him" said the smocking one … "Now Pandora is gone and the boss will just wipe us off this world …" he added few moments later … "Don't you care if we just got finished by him ? …" he yelled at the other man … "You should care about yours …" replied the other calmly …"shouldn't you CARE More about your LIFE ! " yelled the smoker … "I should care about some other important things …"he said as he looked to his watch and then shut his computer screen … "And you should stop yelling at me … because I'm technically your boss and because I wouldn't seek advice from some helpless person like you" he added even calmly … he took the remote and turned on the TV set that started at once babbling … "WHO ON EARTH YOU THINK YOURSELF! … I WAS THE ONE THAT SAVED YOU YEARS AGO" yelled the smoker … "Shush … Shut up … I want to listen to the news reporter" replied the other and pushed the button to raise the volume …

"Our reporters have just confirmed for us the rumor about KAITO KID reappearance, the Magician under the moonlight has sent a Kid Heist notice this morning to the Tokyo Police Headquarter. The Note will be shown now on the screen; experts have confirmed its authenticity …"

"that's unbelievable … how can it be?" muttered the smoker … "I told you that we had much important things to care about" relied the other man … "Look … he said that he had Pandora … maybe he tricked us" said the smoker as he read carefully the notice shown on TV … "I shall be preparing our men … tonight we will catch that arrogant thief" he added as he stood up and headed outside … "he is certainly one of the dumbest agents in this organization … " said the other man as he took his phone out of his pocket and displayed a photo of a certain girl … "Tonight … I shall pay back our debt … I shall end it for all … I shall avenge your death" he added …

They were seating under the shadow of a huge tree … all the girls along the Mouri couple … chatting while the others, were preparing food for them … "it was nice of Hakuba-kun to suggest making food for us …" said Ran … "positive … It's really cool to see them preparing food" said Sonoko … "it's good that they didn't ask to come along dear … you would have eaten it all before serving it" said Eri with a smile … "they didn't ask you either to cook for them … they know it's hyper dangerous" Kogoro replied … "Shinji-kun invited me several times to barbecue at his house … He is a good cook and I know that he won't let me down" Said Masumi with enthusiasm … "Kevin and Julian prepared once grilled fish … it was really bad back then … it turned out to be burned fish instead…" added Emily … "Kaito and I …"muttered Aoko and all people were caught by her sudden silence … "Kaito and I liked most making hamburgers … he likes them very much ... I used to make them for him whenever we went on a class trip … he likes them very much but he hates fish ... I still wonder why …" Aoko said …

Kaito sneezed and knew that someone talking about him … he made a quick look to see his mother and saw the sad face she wore … immediately he realized that they were in fact talking about him … "Hey … Pete … it's getting burned watch it" said Saguru as he realized that his fake cousin was deep into another world of his … "Oii Saguru … why did you take our mobile phone when we got here? … If I haven't known you well … I would think of it as a kidnapping" Kaito replied … "You shouldn't ask , should you? … this is my house and my rules, Am I wrong?" replied Saguru with a smile … "I couldn't help but think about it deeply … the reason why" said Kaito …. "It is a place worth disconnecting from the real world , isn't? …" said Saguru … "You're right … but don't think that you can fool me … I know that there is another reason … but I won't ask about it … let it be as planned" replied Kaito … "Bocchama …" said Baaya , "Is everything alright, Baaya?" asked Saguru … "Bocchan is asking you whether it's ready or not …" said Baaya … "Hey guys, Ladies are hungry , is everything ready?" Saguru asked as he turned to the rest of them … "it's almost ready …" replied Julian … "we have just finished" said Makoto " few minutes for cleaning it's all we need" added Shinji … "and I have finished too …" said Pete (Kaito) as he took off the last vegetables he was grilling … "I'll tell bocchan it's alright to start setting the table" said Baaya before she left …

"Kudo-sensei …" … she stopped as she heard that voice that called her name … turned around to find three kids she knew so well … well, correction , they were no longer kids but in fact some 14 or 15 year old youths … "Kudo-sensei …" the girl said … "We're sorry to call it so loud in the midst of such a huge mall" she added "but we wanted to ask you about Edogawa-kun …" she added lastly … "We were visiting the nearby library and once we saw you enter into this mall we decided to ask you about him since you were relatives " explained the slim boy … " we were calling him for about a week and he didn't reply … we were kind of worried … since he was a true magnet of bloody cases and insane criminals" added the fat boy … those kids, they're just so innocent and yet they didn't know about her son's dead secret … "I'm glad to see you again guys …" she replied with her vivid smile " Edogawa-kun is in fact fine but he is in holiday with his family …" she added with a convincing voice … "That's good … we were worried that something might have happened to him …" said Mitsuhiko and he let out a breath of relief … "thank you Kudo-sensei …" replied Ayumi "please have a good time" … " have a good day" they said in unison and bowed slightly then they left … "thank you…" she yelled back and waved to them and went on her boring shopping trip … "I hate to shop alone … that's just boring" she whispered to herself …

The headquarter was turned upside down … it was a kid heist … and they could feel that something was out of place … that something wrong will surely happen…

Yusaku was there, in the Headquarter , since Megure-kebu called him over to help him crack the code in KID notice … Yusaku read it over and over again and assured him that there was nothing like a code in that note … that KID for once was straight forward … and this is was bad enough for two reason: he knew that it wasn't the real KID who wrote it, and second , he son wasn't good at making codes…

Few minutes were left till the grand appearance, The taskforce were gathered around the jewel that was put in a typical glass case … the air was tense as the hands of their watch got closer to midnight while the infamous thief didn't appear yet … the jewel was a big pink sapphire In a tear shape inside it a smaller rosy gem appeared in a shape of a heart. Experts said that it wasn't a pricy jewel and were surprised that such a thief decided to steal it but Nakamori-kebu didn't care … Nakamori-kebu was yelling with his nerves tensed at his officers… all he wanted is to put that thief to jail and nothing else mattered for him …

A pink smoke suddenly appeared, Nakamori started yelling trying to find where was that thief … as soon as it wore off … all he saw was an empty glass case , the jewel was taken … a letter was put inside …

There, on the rooftop of that tall building, the Magician under moonlight was standing… a gunshot was suddenly heard followed by others … few minutes later, more than twenty men were dead on that rooftop … only one was standing in the middle of the place, the magician was bleeding from a scratch … " So, Kaito KID … you brought your FBI friends along?" said that man with a grin … "My friends … Of course I have brought them … since you seem to be very aggressive … you know that I hate playing with guns" said Kaito KID with a large grin back … "Oh, My … your poor old guy was dead? … I wouldn't say sorry for that" replied Snake … "I have no time playing with you Snake … I had enough of it in fact …" he said and made a few steps toward Snake … "Pandora doesn't exist Snake … there is nothing like that …" he added … "You were searching for something that didn't exist … isn't regretful?" … "Stop it … I have got to finish you , now and here" yelled Snake as he took his gun and aimed to fire … but then two gunshots were heard and he was the one that fell to the ground …

Few FBI agents gathered around him and the rest of his men … KID touched his arm that was bleeding slightly …"it's over now … and no one is …" he muttered before he fell unconscious …

Yelling, phones ringing and officers running was all you could see in the headquarter … Nakamori-kebu had just finished his phone call with Megure-kebu … Megure, after what he had heard about the heist, headed directly to his desk where his old friend was sitting … "So, Megure-kebu, any news?" asked Yusaku … "Weird news …Kudo-kun" muttered Megure and sat down to his chair … " few minutes after midnight, a smoke bomb was released and when it wore off all they was an empty a glass case with a letter inside it … weird thing must be the letter, it was from Kaito KID …" said Megure … "And?" asked Yusaku … "it says that this was the last Heist that KID will ever star … and he said that he didn't stole the jewel, but instead it was hidden inside the wooden pillar that held the glass case …" Megure replied … "they found it exactly where he hinted it to be … something was off Kudo-kun … I can feel it" added Megure … "I hope everything goes smoothly" thought Yusaku …

All of them were sitting watching one of Shinji's videos … having fun and cheering up … "it was good for once … everything for once was just good" thought Aoko and Ran in unison when they felt happiness grow inside their hearts … Then, Saguru suddenly excused himself and headed to his office … "Something is weird … something is off" thought Masumi to herself … she excused herself to go to the bathroom and headed instead to Saguru's office … knocked the door few times and when she found no reply she went back to the living room where they all gathered … Shiho wasn't there then … "Masumi-san … you're going to skip the best part" yelled Sonoko at the still young lady that stood in front of them … "where is she? … Shiho-san? " Asked Masumi not caring about Sonoko … "she had received a call it seems …" replied Eri … "what's wrong with you Masumi-chan?" she thought to herself … "Masumi-chan … are you alright?" said Shiho who appeared just behind her … Masumi turned around, surprised … "I … just wanted to talk with you about something …" she said hesitantly … "Okay, then we should excuse ourselves, we will be back right soon" said Shiho and headed out … Masumi followed her to the terrace … "So, what is it about?" asked Shiho with a calm tone … "Hakuba-kun …" muttered Masumi … "What about him?" added Shiho … "I have a bad feeling , he wasn't looking … good at dinner" replied Masumi … "And?" asked Shiho … "He is hiding something … definitely … and I have a feeling that this something is so important … someone is in danger I can feel it … Maybe Hakuba-kun knows something we should know too … Shuu-nii had a mission tonight … I fear something happens to him … or maybe to someone else dear to us" said Masumi … "Why do you think that Saguru knows anything?" questioned Shiho with a rather worried tone … "because he asked us to give him our phone and computers … any device that might connect us to the outside world … because his face was pale and worried at dinner … because now I went to see him but he didn't want to talk with me … because I simply couldn't see the old Saguru that was so calm" replied Masumi with an unsure tone … "Masumi-chan … You shouldn't worry about anything … I know it might look abnormal … but I'm sure there is nothing that must be feared … Saguru would tell me … surely" replied Shiho trying to comfort her … "I have a bad feeling that I can't overcome … and besides I feel it's something related to Kudo-kun … since Ran-san had the same bad feeling too and she was shivering for more than 4 times" replied Masumi … "Don't worry Masumi … Kick it all out of your mind … we're here to have fun" replied Shiho with a cracked voice … "that's bad … that's truly bad … why haven't you told me Saguru" she thought to herself …

"Kudo-sensei … it seems that your phone is ringing" said Megure for the third time to his friend that sat to his desk … Yusaku, once he noticed the inspector yelling, took out his phone … "Mochi Mochi…" … "Kudo-kun … We have lost him" said the person on the other phone end … "Are you sure?" asked Yusaku trying his best to hide any flaw in his voice … "It went all smoothly until our agents shot that man … suddenly Kudo-kun disappeared" replied the voice … "But how?..." muttered Yusaku … "We're searching for him everywhere … I'll tell you once we find anything new" said the voice before he hung up … Yusaku slowly put back his mobile in his pocket, stood and headed out of the place … totally ignoring the inspector's yelling at him … now, maybe for once he felt so lost … Maybe this time he had lost his son for real …

There … in an isolated lodge … a car was parked and two shadows were seen inside …

One was standing at the doorway … the other was leaning to the wall of one the rooms … a bared of furniture room … his arm was bleeding, his face seemed to have received several punches in order to wake him up … few drops of blood fell from his nose and mouth … the other man was springing fuel everywhere in that room … once he emptied the container, got closer the injured man, grabbed his face so hard that woke him up … he looked deeply into the blue eyes that were fully opened in shock … "You thought that you could finish us Kudo Shinichi … but I'm not the type to surrender … I'll finish you instead … Good bye, Meitantei ... Good bye ... Now I shall avenge her death ... And fire will just eat you ... just like my heart was eaten by fires of sadness and anger ... SHe died because of you ... because she loved you but you didn't ... you drove her to suicide yourself ... thinking that you could live happily after what you have done to her ... after you have shattered her heart and broken her love " he said , he put the place in fire and ran away …

"It's the end for you … Kudo-Shinichi ... Once again because of your stupid deeds" he thought to himself before his eyes shut …

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Again … here's a Cliffhanger …"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Yukiko woke up suddenly from her nice sleep …she had seen a nightmare … a horrible nightmare… she couldn't remember anything about it … it was just … awful … her heart was beating rapidly … something was definitely wrong … something was wrong … she looked around her and noticed that Yusaku wasn't there … "could it be?" she thought … "something had happened … I'm sure… " …

"Yusaku … !" she yelled once he hung the phone … "What's it Yukiko ? … Are you fine?" he asked with a calm tone … "Yusaku … where are you? … Are you fine?" she asked … "I'm fine … I'm with Megure-kebu working on a case" he replied … "Yusaku … I had a horrible nightmare … I thought something may have happened to you …" she replied … "I'm fine … it's okay ... Just go back to bed and relax" he said … "But Shinichi … is he with you?" she asked … "Shinichi …" he whispered and she knew that something was probably wrong … "Yusaku … where is he? … Why are you silent?" she yelled … "I'll call you back Yukiko … for now I have things to do" was the last thing she heard before the phone was hung up … "that's bad …My son …" she thought before she dialed her son's number … "please reply Shinichi … Please" she prayed … but no one ever replied to her and she called once, twice … she called again and again but to no avail …

He could barely feel the vibration in his pocket … he could hardly pull the phone from his pocket …his mind ordered him to gather his strength … because he must survive …if it was up to him … Life or death wasn't a hard choice … but his mind had another Point of view … and he had to yield to his mind …"Mum …" he muttered … "Shinichi … Shinichi where are you? … Are you fine? … I've been worried sick about you …" she yelled in joy and anger at once … "It's the end … mum … tell her that I loved her … I'm sorry because I didn't say it myself" he replied back as he looked deeply into the red flames that surrounded him … "It's the end mum …"he said before he fainted …

Nearby, a shadow of a man running was seen … "it's the end … I avenged your death and now … I'll just destroy the rest of them" he thought as running … "I would let it go in vain your death … your beloved and most hated Kudo Shinichi is now dead…" … then suddenly he fell to the ground, he was shot in his arm and leg … then, another man came closer to him … "I thought that we will never meet up again … but it seems that destiny had his own ways to reunite old pals … you think that you could ran away from me … you were told and you believed … that I was … The silver bullet" he said before he carried the injured man and disappeared behind the bushes …

Saguru and his cousin were sitting in a balcony, breathing fresh air at the early morning … "you looked exhausted last night … are you fine, Hakuba-kun?" asked Pete with concern … "last night, everything came to an end Kuroba-kun …" replied Saguru with a plain tone … "Last night, Kudo-kun helped putting an end to all these misadventures that kept trailing both of you …" he added … "you mean … ? … Why didn't he tell me? … I should have been with him … how could he do such a reckless thing …" replied Kaito in a rather angry tone … "it was reckless I wouldn't deny … you can't deny how reckless you were, right?" asked Saguru … "Kudo-kun was almost lost last night … almost died … but he could make it … he could survive" he added … "how is he? Is he alright? Tell me what happened there Hakuba …!" yelled Kaito … "it doesn't matter what happened … results are even more important … that syndicate does no longer exist … and KID had his last performance last night …" replied Saguru calmly … "Kuroba … I want you to think once more about her … I just can't see her this sad … " …

He smelled that much known scent, heard a certain voice and reached few conclusions about where he was possibly. Wasn't it obvious that he was alive ? … He was in a hospital and his mother was the one sitting beside him … this was satisfying … for his mind …that is. He tried to open his eyes slowly … he had a blurry view , he winced twice and it was much better … his mother was sitting beside him … his father was looking through the window … he tried to call for them … but his voice wasn't there … he tired once again and a faint voice came out of him "Mum … Dad …" it was low and almost unheard … but for a mother that would give her life to see her son safe and fine again was loud and reassuring … "Shin-chan … how are you feeling? … I was worried son … I almost went insane when you called the last time …" said his mother unbelieving her son was actually awake and alive … "Shinichi … Are you alright?" asked his father … "I think I am fine … my lungs seem to hurt me a little though" he replied slowly under his oxygen mask … "it was because you have inhaled a lot of gas son" replied his father … "but surely, you're lucky because Akai-kun could make it in time to save you …" trailed his mother … "Akai-kun did ... ?" he asked surprised ... "Yes ... he was the one that gave KID's outfit, isn't? ... he knew bad things could happen so he planted a bug on it ... he could follow you ... he reached just in time to save you and he managed to catch that guy too ... Bourbon that is" replied his father ... "So, it turned out well ..." Shinichi whispered ... "Now enough with talking ... Rest and don't say a word about it ... You have worried me much and you should consider being grounded for a long time for doing dangerous things ..." said his mother with an angry tone as she stood up and grabbed his father's arm dragging him outside of the room ... "Geez ...Grounded ...? it seems I'll just be always ... her little Shin-chan ... She might ground me when I'm fifty years old too ... " he thought to himself ...

Shiho along with Eri, Sonoko were sitting in the living room, While Emily and Elisabeth were in the kitchen along with Baaya ... "it's so nice from them to offer to make us the famous Victoria sponge ... I'm eager to taste it" said Eri looking at the girls who in a hurry preparing the cake ..."I had it once ... if i remember well ... it was truly delicious ..." added Sonoko ... "I ate it many times at grandmother's house ... it's very suitable with Tea ... I'm sure you'll like it but let's hope for the girls to bake it well" said Shiho smiling ... "But, I don't remember there was berries in it when I ate it ... since Hakuba-kun and the others went to collect them from the forest" exclaimed Sonoko ..."I think it was a mere pretext ... Just to get the girls out of the house" Replied Eri ... "That's true ... he wanted them to have a walk around and feared they will just refuse if he asks them ... so he made it up" replied Shiho ... "Hey! Emily-san ... Should I come and help you ...? "Yelled Sonoko ... "it's alright Sonoko-san ... we're almost done" replied Emily smiling ... "I hate to wait for things to get ready ... especially food!" complained Sonoko ... "Even Kogoro, Kyogoku-kun and the others haven't come back yet" said Eri looking to her watch ... "isn't a bit late?" she added ... "It's alright ... I believe that outside there are scenes that would let you forget about everything ... it's amazing out there" said Shiho ...

"Pete-kun … are you sure you know the way?" asked Aoko as she followed Hakuba's cousin … "it's alright Nakamori-san … I know it well" he replied … "Maybe it was just a very bad idea to get separated from others …" she said … " we're almost there … just few more steps" he replied … as they got to a vast plain that surrounded a lake … "we're here .. told you that we won't be lost" he said … "Why are we here Pete-kun?" she asked surprisingly … "Because I need to tell you few things Aoko .." he whispered with his own voice … "Kaito …?" she whispered in disbelief…

"Saguru-san ... will they be okay? Pete-kun and Aoko-san that is" asked Masumi as she followed Saguru, Shinji and Ran in the forest ... "i thought it was a bad idea to go back home without searching for them thoroughly ..." added Ran with a worried tone ... "Are you sure they will know how to get out of it?" she trailed quietly so that saguru wouldn't hear her ... "Don't worry, Sera-san , Mouri-san ... My cousin Pete knows this forest just as his own house ... we used to spend our summer holidays playing here" Saguru replied reassuring them ... "Now let's get back home because I think it's quite late for the girls to prepare us cake" said Shinji as he looked into his watch ... "That's right ... we need to deliver these berries for them, and we shouldn't be late" said Saguru as he pointed to the full basket he was carrying ...

"So ... Aoko?" repeated Kaito for the hundredth time as the girl that sat beside him was totally silent ... "it was too hard probably ..." he thought to himself as he found it useless to call her ... "now i think that it wasn't ... maybe ... probably ... a good idea to tell her" he thought ...

"Kaito ..." she whispered at him ... " Hmm? ..." he replied ... "Have you ever seen something as beautiful as this?" she said as she looked deep in the horizon ... in the sinking sun behind mountains ... in a wonderful mixture of Red, Orange and yellow ... "Have you ever ...?" she whispered ... "it's the best I have seen ..." he muttered back with astonishment ... "Thank you ... Kaito" she said still gazing in the last rays of sun that slipped from behind the mountains ... "Needless to say, you were the one that could give me a smile ... many times" she added ... "I still find it difficult to imagine what you went through ... but" ... " Forgive me Aoko ... I had to do it" he interrupted ... "When i lost touch with you ... when I felt that I have lost you..." she took a deep breath and continued ... "I said that once I see you again ... I shall tell you that little secret ... no matter what it would cost me ... even if you didn't feel the same for me ... I just need to say it ..." she said as her tears fell down her cheeks ... "Even if you were that thief ... Even if you were the reason behind all this mess I live in ... Even if you were the one that took my father from me , that made my eyes run dry , that broke my heart with his absence ... Whoever you are, I shall say that I ... I Lov-..." ... "Shuh ... Don't say it ... because I knew you do ... your eyes had said it more than once ... my heart felt it each time ... And then , I hadn't the courage to say it ... Because I feared I couldn't have your forgiveness ... You loved me ... You hated him ... and we were in fact the same person ... I feared that you loved the human and hated the beast ... " he said weeping her tears with his hands ... "But Now that I know that you have forgave me ... I shall say it myself ... I shall tell you that I didn't believe in love till the day I first saw you ... this trouble called Love ... must be the only trap your father set, that I couldn't help but fall into it ..."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cliffie ~ ... Because I'm just as mean as those who read and don't review ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

he was walking slowly down the street ... he stood in front of the café that lied downstairs ... he entered the door that led upstairs and stood before it ... "it feels much better when you're at this height" he thought to himself before knocking on the door ... he was about to knock the door when he heard it ... her voice ... it was her ... she was there ... _"I'm happy to hear this Aoko-chan ... So, tell me did he really confess? ... Oh! Congrats ... that's amazing ... Is he there? ... Okay, then .. I'll call you back later ... goodbye and have fun!"_ she said ... "Geez ... I've been eavesdropping ... he wanted to knock on the door again but a certain noise prevented him ... she was crying ... because of him probably ... again ... because of him ...

Ran hung up the phone in her dad's old office ... her tears were falling slowly down her cheeks ... "I said That I won't shed a tear ... again" she whispered to herself ... "I really happy for her ... at least ... she'll have her share of happiness" she added as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief ... "I won't shed a tear for him ... for someone that didn't love me as much as I loved him ..."

_"I won't shed a tear for him ... for someone that didn't love me as much as I loved him ..." ... _again ... because of him ... she cried ... "Maybe you're wrong mom ... Maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her ..." he thought to himself as he remembered the scolding he got from his mother just before he went out from his house ... few days had passed since he was released from hospital and he was grounded : 'prevented from going out of the house until he decides to correct his manners' and it meant that he hadn't had the right to get out of the house until he decides to go and ask her for forgiveness ... Ran that is... ... his mother's rules were truly strange ... but she was the ruler in the house and he had to yield ... he took a paper from his pocket and slipped it under the door and left ...

She stood up and headed upstairs when the phone rang ... "who's that?" she thought and went back to hung ... "I love you ... Ran ... I love you" he said in the phone ... he was standing in a phone booth ... "I love you ... Ran" he said time after time ... she was surprised once she heard his voice ... what kind of prank was it ... she didn't feel time going but her mind wondered what was happening ... she at last knew it was a real deal ... that HE was actually calling her ... HE and none other than him... "But ... I no longer do ... Shinichi ... I no longer love you " she yelled back in the office phone ... " Do you understand ? ... it's not about you ... it's about me ... I've been waiting for you ... till the time you felt ready to get back to me ... after all these years ... My love had died Shinichi ... My heart was sealed ... And I no longer love you ... Shinichi " she said half yelling half crying ... "I no longer love you ... Shinichi" ... was the last thing he heard before the phone was hung up ... he dropped the phone he had in his hands ... "I was too late ... Too late" he whispered to himself ...

Eri was in the living room thinking about a case she had when she heard noise in the office ... she hurried to get downstairs and opened the door to find her daughter crying her eyes out ... the phone was smashed on the floor and a piece of paper lied just under her foot ... she took it and then she hurried to her daughter .. "Ran ... what happened ? ... Are you Okay?"she said in a worried tone ... "He is back mom ... he is back" she said half crying, half sobbing as she leaned to her mother ... "He is back ... because now he wants to be back ... I wanted him to be back ... but then, he refused ... I cried so much ... but he never cares ... he had never cared about me"...

he pushed the door of his house, threw his jacket somewhere on the floor and jumped into the nearest couch ... he buried his face in a pillow and let his mind on unending thoughts ... "How Could i expect her to welcome me in open arms ...? ... I was the one who broke her heart times and times ... I told her once that I wouldn't be back again ... Yet she didn't seem to have anyone else in her life ... because she was a loyal lover ... she was a lover I couldn't be ... I couldn't be as caring as her ... And know I want her to let me into her life again ... after all these years" ... he heard a faint noise that came from behind him ... "Hattori ... I'm not in mood for this kind of jokes" he said almost yelling ... "it's not him ... it's me" came his mother's voice in reply ... "Hattori-kun is consulting with your father on a certain case in the study" she added as she sat on the armchair facing him ... "So what happened ?" she asked after few minutes ... "Worst to be expected ... I got rejected" he said in a low voice ... "Because you're stupid ..." she muttered ... "You told me to go and apologize !" he said ... "And you went and told her that you love her and you ant her to forgive you ..." she said ... "Not exactly but quite so..." he replied ... "you're lucky for not getting a punch in the face ... I would cause you much pain if it was me ..." she said with death glare ... "But ..." he whispered ... "if you let your grey substance work less in criminal cases ... maybe you will get rid of this stupidity of you" she said as she stood up and headed out ... "you're only good for breaking heart ... but mending them is what you ignore" she added and left ...

"Thank you Miyano-san for coming all the way to here ..." said Eri as she shook hands with Shiho standing both in front of Poirot ... "Nothing to be mentioned ... I'm just glad to help at any time ... And I hope everything turns out in best ways" she replied with her gentle smile ... "it was a great shock for her ... it was tough no wonder" said Eri with ... "They're both confused but everything will be okay I'm sure ... their love will make it better" she assured her as she got in saguru's car who was waiting for her ... "I'm sorry again for disturbing you Hakuba-kun" said Eri as she bent to see Saguru from the window ... "it's alright ... " he replied ...

"Saguru ... we shall pass by the Kudos" said Shiho as he drove off ... "It seems to be a great deal, isn't?" asked Saguru with a grin ... "That Stupid detective ... still being his old self" she said in reply ... "Love matters ... isn't?" he said ... "Nothing else could be such a matter ..." she replied ... "Love matters are the most difficult cases a detective may face ... I had my own and I know how though it is ..."he said ... "For him ... it's a way different story ... he knows the truth but he fears revealing it ... Yet, he knows that no one will get hurt ... but his fear is worse than anything ... his fear has screw it all" she said ... "Just go easy on him ... " he said as he parked in front of the gate of the Kudo's mansion "I thought you'd do a favor and talk with him instead" she said in surprise ... "I shall not interfere really ... I'll just wait for you here" he said taking his note pad from his pocket ... "I'm feeling inspired now ... and my editors are pretty much angry because of the delay" he added ... "You're the best when it comes to non convincing pretexts" she said and got out of the car ... "I shall choose my words better ...next time ... Or else I'll be as stupid as him" he whispered with a fainted smile.

"Come in ..."said Shinichi when the knocks on the door got on his nerves ... "I thought you'd never say it ..." Said Shiho as she pushed the door open and entered ... "Sorry ..." he said lazily and stood up to help her find her way ... "No need for your help ..." she pushed him back slightly and tried to find her way to his bed and sat down "I'm not here to waste my time ... or yours" she said once she seated herself comfortably ... "You're as always ... Nothing seem changed with that little girl I knew" he said on a chair facing her ... "I sealed her away for year ... I thought I wouldn't need her again ... You are the one that got her back here and now" she replied fiercely ... "Or you mad because of what I have done or because Hakuba-kun got on your nerves ... I shall take measures depending on the answer" he asked ... "Just to tell you ... Saguru had never done something that would upset me ... unlike someone else!" she replied even fiercer ... "Look ... you shouldn't waste your time with someone like me ... I know that I have done something wrong ... I know everything ... I wish if I could fix it all ... I just ignore how ..." he said with a cracked voice at the end ... "I'm here to tell you how ..."she replied with a smile ... "I just hope - ..." he muttered ... "don't worry ... they're nothing compared to Hattori's stupid idea" she replied ... "How did you know about it ? ... Hattori' ideas" he asked in astonishment ... "I simply met him at the entrance ... warned me not to say a thing about it to you ... I assured that I won't get hurt as much as him" she replied ...

"This smile of you means that you had fix it all ... " said saguru as he started the car after Shiho got in ... "Probably ... I think everything is going to improve" she replied ... "You did well surely ..." he said ... "... Hattori-kun was there, You knew about it right?" she asked ... "I've seen a motorbike's prints, I thought they were his ... Just to tell you I have no problem with him, But I think he doesn't really like me ..."he explained ... "It's nothing like that ... He had forgot all about it, and he asked where have you been when we met ..." she replied ... "My grandmother had called me when you were there ..." he said after couple of moments ... "I could bet that she had booked a ticket and she will be coming soon here ..." said Shiho smiling ... "Quite the fact ... but the tickets are for us to go back to London... She gave us 72 hours to get our luggage ready" he said in reply ... "She had missed us surely ..."answered Shiho ... "Not us really ... But her grand-grand son, She said that she wants to be the first to see him when he comes to this world" he replied ... "We totally forgot that he will be soon here ..." she replied ...

"Hey Ran-san ... are you ready?" yelled Masumi from downstairs ... "I'm coming Masumi-chan ... I just need to find My cellphone ..."she replied ... "Geez Ran-san ... always searching for that damned Cellphone ..." muttered Masumi ... "Don't say such a thing ..." said Ran as she came down hurrying "it's very important to me ... And besides, you asked me to go out with you" added Ran as she put her phone in her pocket ... "let's go ... we will be late for Shinji-kun and his friend" said Masumi as she got into her car ... "Is there a friend too?" asked Ran surprised ... "He's a nice guy and You'll probably like him" Said Masumi ...

"Hi, Yuki-chan ..." ... "Eri-chan , did she go?" asked Yukiko in the phone ... "They have just left ... I hope everything goes as planned ..." replied Eri ... "Shin-chan has left too ... I'll at your house soon ... I can't hold my nerves anymore ..." Yukiko replied ... "I'll wait for you ..."Said Eri before she hung the phone ...

Masumi and Ran arrived to an open air café and soon managed to find where Shinji was sitting ... Once she realized that he was sitting alone, Masumi hurried to where he was and yelled to him ... "WHERE IS HIM ?... Don't TELL Me -" ... "No, Don't worry ... he has just went to make a phone call, he'll be right back" said Shinji calmly as if expecting her to blow like a volcano in such a crowded place ... "It's better if you calm down and sit down, Masumi-chan ... Please have your seat Mouri-san ..." he added ...

"I shall be leaving Now ... Thank you for everything" He said in the phone ... "It's nothing to be mentioned ... It seems you have inherited it too ... getting into Love troubles" replied the voice on the other end ... "How did you know ...?" he asked in astonishment ... "I just know ... and you shouldn't ask why ... Goodbye and Good luck" were the last words he heard from his phone ... "She just know, huh ... Geez, why I'm becoming so stupid lately" he said and headed back to where SHE , His ever beloved one sat ...

"Here is he ... Finally" said Shinji after a long tirade from Masumi about how she hated to wait for others ... "They look really funny ..."thought Ran as she looked at Masumi's face who looked annoyed to be interrupted ... "I'm sorry for being late ..." came his voice from behind her ... She knew this voice and this wasn't good at all ... she realized why Masumi was so happy today , why she had invited her ... to see him ... this wasn't good ... Not at all ... "What should I do ...?" she thought desperately ... "Oh! ... Kudo-kun , it's you then ... I didn't expect such a surprise ..." said Masumi faking a face ... "Please sit down, Kudo-kun ..." said Shinji ... but it all went unheard for Shinichi who had his eyes fixed on her ... her face went blank as soon as his voice had reached her ears ... "if only ..."he thought ... then, she stood up and ... "Please don't leave ..." he wanted to yell but his voice wasn't there ... "I'm sorry ... But I have probably ... to leave ..." she said in a cracked voice ... he couldn't yet speak but he didn't want her to leave ... his tongue wouldn't let him say a word ... "If only I could stop you-" he thought ... "But ... Ran-san, Please" begged Masumi feeling her plan falling apart ... "Goodbye ..." She said ... but she couldn't move an inch from where she stood ... She didn't want to leave that's right ... her heart refused to leave ... but her mind had said it clearly ... She must leave ... She tried to move but she couldn't ... "Please ... Don't Leave ..."his words came out finally ... his hand caught her arms tightly ... he didn't really want her to leave ... neither she wanted to to ...

"Someone ... Please call the police ... a woman was found stabbed behind the bushes ..." Yelled some person in that café ... she released her arm from his hand ... "Maybe you should go ... She was stabbed ... that's a new case waiting for you ..." she whispered in an angry tone ... "No ... right now ... I've got a though case in hands ... I need to solve this one first ... " he whispered back


End file.
